Pokemon: The Adventures of Ryan and Kirrie
by I'm My Own OC
Summary: my original collaboration with one of my best friends, FanfictionFan360. i'm reuploading it at the pestering of him to see how it does, i hope its as well received as it was before its inital deletion Rated M for adult content. under 18: TURN. AWAY. for mature audiences only
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting

**The Adventures of Ryan and Kirrie: Meeting**

**(This is the start of my collaboration between me and FanfictionFan360. Ryan is my OC, Kirrie is his.)**

**And before anyone mentions it in a review, yes we know that we're both posting this, and we have gotten the okay to both be allowed to post it.**

"So this is the famous Dragonspiral Tower." Ryan said looking at the huge tower before him. The structure looked every bit as intimidating as it was told to be, and the fact that he was on a thin stone bridge surrounded by water added to unnerve him further.

Resting his hand on his Serperior's Poke ball, Ryan cautiously entered the tower. He had learned that Dragonspiral was overpopulated with Goletts and intended on catching one. Knowing that the ghosts were also part ground type, using the grass serpent was his best bet on capturing one. Him or his Blastoise, but he didn't want to overdo it. Attacking them with vines and leafs was better than flooding the entire place.

Entering the tower Ryan was surprised by just how bright the place was. He was expecting looming darkness broken by small amounts of light coming through the windows. But the place seemed unnaturally lit up. When he glanced down he realised what was making the place so bright.

Goletts. Goletts everywhere.

The small golem Pokemon completely dominated everywhere he looked, the rumours certainly weren't wrong about the large population of them. The Goletts didn't seem to have noticed him, all doing their own thing with their chest markings shining illuminating the place.

Ryan couldn't help but grin at their slow clunky movements, making them look like toy robots. It was almost adorable watching them clunk around, but that wasn't the reason Ryan wanted one. He wanted one for their evolution, the mighty Golurk. Having one would improve his team's strength greatly, especially against electric types as none of his current team had a true immunity to it.

"Alright then." Ryan grinned, drawing Serperior's Poke ball and enlarging it "Let's catch me a Golett." He announced, calling out the serpent, throwing the ball into the centre of the golem crowd.

With a cry of his name, Serperior emerged from his ball, his long body winding around the group, making the Goletts look up very alarmed, several of them darting away after seeing the large snake Pokemon. "Use Grass Knot!" Ryan commanded, to which Serperior drew two vines from its collar and slammed them through the ground. The vines re-emerged in the middle of the fleeing crowd, wrapping around the Goletts legs tripping several of them up. It was almost cruel the way none of them were actually fighting back.

Then Serperior was struck in the back of the head with a sneak Shadow Punch attack, hissing in more anger than pain. The grass type slunk its head around to find the largest Golett behind him, arms crossed and eyes glowing red. _"Wise guy huh?"_ Serperior hissed glaring at the golem to which it pumped its fists. _"Cocky thing too, this should be easy."_ The snake smirked, retracting his vines.

"Leaf Blade!" Ryan ordered, it was the obvious choice on which Golett to catch, and this one wasn't getting away if he had anything to say about it. The tip of Serperior's tail became a glowing green sword as he lunged at the Golett. In turn the Golett, ran forward for another Shadow Punch, its fist glowing with dark energy. Winding his body around, Serperior dodged the punch whilst swinging his tail down.

Both Ryan and Serperior's hearts nearly stopped when the Goletts arm hit the ground. "Oh fuck, what have we done?!" Ryan exclaimed "We've crippled the poor thing!" Serperior was in the same state of panic, his crimson eyes wide in shock as his bladed tail slowly dissipated.

Without missing a beat, the Goletts arm hovered in the air and reattached to the Goletts shoulder, who throughout the whole ordeal showed no signs of distress or even pain. "Oh yeah, forgot ghost types could do that." Ryan sweat dropped as Serperior let out a sigh of relief. "Why do they have to be so creepy?" He added as the reattached arm whirled around in the Goletts socket. "That is one tough little bastard. Another reason to catch this thing. Serperior hit it with a Leaf Tornado!"

Serperior immediately raised his tail, spinning it rapidly in a tight circle as it glowed with green energy, creating a small whirlwind which expanded full of razor edged leafs. The Golett barely had time to move before the cyclone bore down on it, trapping it in its slicing winds. Huddling its arms and legs together, the Golett activated an Iron Defence in an attempt to withstand the onslaught. Unfortunately, Serperior's greater power and the super effective hits became too much for the golem. As the attack dissipated, it staggered for a couple of seconds before collapsing, unable to fight on. With a triumphant grin, Ryan drew a Pokeball and threw it at the Golett, drawing it into the ball.

One shake, two shakes, three shakes, _ping._

"Man that was awesome. I've wanted one of these guys for weeks now. Great job Serpreior. " Ryan smiled as he pet the grass serpents head, and picked up the ball, which teleported out of his hand sending itself to Professor Juniper. "Come on, let's get out of here, I think we've earned ourselves a nice…"

_CRASH! BOOM! ROAR!_

The two stood still as the horrendous noise cut through the tower, the walls literally shaking with the force of the crash, causing cracks to run through the sturdy pillars, and dust to fall down from everywhere. "Okay, I guess that's why this place is called Dragonspiral." Ryan chuckled nervously fiddling with his glasses. "I think it's best to leave whatever is fighting to sort it out amongst themselves and…Serperior where the hell are you going?!" he cried as the serpent swiftly slithered towards the noises "Get back here! That's an order!" To his surprise, Serperior ignored every word, slithering into the next area. "Oh for the love of Arceus. Serperior, wait up!"

Ryan ran into the adjacent area just as another crash filled the room. He found Serperior staring in shock at the scene before them, and when Ryan saw it too, his heart nearly stopped for the second time in five minutes.

A Druddigon was obviously on the rampage. Claw marks covered the stone walls, and the ground was littered with small crevices where its heavy feet had stomped down. The rampaging Druddigon itself was facing a pillar with one of its clawed hands dug deep into the stone, sending cracks through the structure. Its tooth filled maw was open, snarling, and breathing heavily, and its burning yellow eyes glared down at its trapped prey;

One of the most petite girls Ryan had ever seen. She stood flush against the pillar, looking up at the Druddigon in utter fear, her little body trembling as the dragon flexed its other hand in front of her. If it got hold of her, it could snap her in half with one squeeze.

Serperior looked to Ryan, silently begging him for a sign of what to do. "We can't let her get killed." Ryan said with determination. "Serperior! Hit it with a Frenzy Plant!"

Crying his name, Serperior began to glow with a bright green aura. Thick roots and vines appeared around him, ready to fire at the dragon, when the ceiling gave way just above it. His attack dissipating, Serperior and Ryan watched in awe as an Emboar literally smashed through the ceiling with a powerful Close Combat, striking the Druddigon hard in the head and body. Its hand left the pillar, tearing a large chunk out of it as it staggered back gripping its head in pain. The Emboar beat its chest with its fists, bellowing flames at the Druddigon, further forcing it back. Seconds later, from the same hole, a Sceptile jumped down and promptly attacked with a powerful Dragon Breath on the Druddigon, causing the beast to collapse in pain.

As the Druddigon fell, the girl's terrified look turned into a wicked smirk. She casually walked up to the dragon, drawing a Pokeball. "Well done guys. That worked perfectly." She praised her Pokemon, pressing the Pokeball to the Druddigon's head, drawing it inside. The ball barely shook in her hand before making the affirmative capture sound. With a smile, she shrunk the ball, placed it on her belt, and was about to walk away when her Emboar caught sight of Ryan and Serperior, stomping on the ground, bellowing threateningly shooting flames and smoke out of his mouth and nostrils. Ryan jumped back with fright, whilst Serperior arched his back protectively, hissing at the fire boar.

"Easy there big guy." The girl soothed the Emboar, gently stroking his forearm. The boar relaxed his stance, but continued to glare at Ryan. "I'm sorry about his behaviour, he has a problem with guys being around me." She explained to Ryan as he just stared at her.

She was the cutest thing he had ever seen. She barely stood at five feet high, maybe even shorter. Her sleek black hair hung halfway down her neck, shining with the light filtering through the cracks in the room. Her big green eyes sparkled with life, lighting up her small adorable face. Her clothes hung off her small body a little, with the top looking a size too big, and her skirt held up by a small belt where she kept her Pokeballs. Given her petite size, Ryan guessed that she was no older than a teenager, making him feel a little guilty for having an attraction to her, being twenty-one himself.

Little did he know, she was doing the same to him. He stood at a fairly average five foot eight, still putting him at a full head and a bit taller than her. His body was fairly built with lean muscles, noticeable under his black pants and red t-shirt, looking physically able to lift her with one hand. His black hair was unkempt, and his blue eyes drew her in the moment she looked at them.

The Sceptile sniggered as he noticed them staring, and nudged his trainers shoulder to snap her out of it. "Huh what? Oh yeah, I'm Kirrie by the way. Sorry for staring." She smiled nervously, rubbing the back of her head whilst her Sceptile grinned mischievously, and her Emboar just snorted crossing his arms looking away.

"_Arceus even her name is adorable."_ Ryan thought before responding. "Nice to meet you Kirrie. I'm Ryan." He returned, cautiously approaching the girl. Her Emboar watched his every step, his glare hardening as the man drew closer. Serperior slithered after his trainer, glaring in turn at the Emboar. He could tell the fire type was bad news, keeping close to Ryan. When Ryan reached Kirrie, he held his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Kirrie smiled, taking his hand to shake it. "Nice to meet you too." She replied, pleasantly loving the feeling of his slightly rough skin surrounding her tiny hand. The guy was hot and she couldn't deny it. Ryan had to fight the urge to run his thumb along the back of her hand, as he felt her silky soft skin rub against his.

Emboar rumbled as their handshake lasted longer than normal making, Sceptile and Serperior snickered. "That was a great strategy to catch that Druddigon. Never seen a Sceptile using Dragon Breath before." Ryan complimented, making the Sceptile beam with pride.

"Yeah, this guy is a real pride and joy." Kirrie smiled, pulling her hand away to run it along the grass types jaw line. "His father was a Salamence, so I like to consider him part Dragon type." Kirrie explained, scratching Sceptile under the chin making him croon. "I got his egg from a dragon trainer when I was travelling in Hoenn. Little guy scared me half to death when he hatched and fired a Dragon Breath straight at me before he even opened his eyes for the first time. He's a big boy for three years old, aren't you?" She cooed, scratching the Sceptile harder making him stamp him foot, crooning louder. "This grumpy lump was the first Pokemon I got." She added, thumbing to the Emboar. "Don't mind him. Life just pisses him off."

Emphasizing her words, Emboar snorted smoke crossing his arms further. "Yeah, I can tell." Ryan smiled as Sceptile leaned in, seemingly inspecting him with his irregular eyes. "I can see the Salamence in him." He commented, noticing that the Sceptile's pupils were the small crimson of a Salamence, instead of the normal jet black of a Sceptile. He reached up and petted the Sceptile, making him croon and nuzzle his head against him. "Friendly isn't he?"

"A little too friendly sometimes. He forgets his size at the wrong times, especially when I'm trying to sleep. It's like he thinks he's a Lillipup for something." Kirrie smiled sweetly, watching her Sceptile continue to rub his head on Ryan. Emboar on the other hand felt differently on the matter, stomping over and heaving the grass type away. He was easily bored, and the fact that they were in the same dull area indulging in pointless chatter made his blood itch. "Emboar! Behave yourself!" Kirrie scolded him, to which he huffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry about him. He hates just sitting around."

"Shall we head outside then? It'll save us the hassle if another Druddigon comes along." Ryan suggested, which Kirrie quickly agreed to. Serperior and Sceptile happily followed the pair out, whilst Emboar remained in a huff stomping after them.

As they headed outside, the two of them quickly descending into friendly banter, which eventually ended up in the subject of being Pokemon trainers. "You have a Shaymin _and_ a Zoroark?!" Kirrie gasped when Ryan listed his current team. Her green eyes getting even bigger and practically sparkled like diamonds with what seemed to be hero worship. Although it generally creeped him out, Ryan could help but feel a little flattered by the look she gave him.

"Yeah, they were a bitch to find and an even bigger bitch to capture. Shaymin took me a whole three hours, but Zoroark was a whole other story. Do you know how hard it is to catch a Zorua when she constantly changes form? She had me chasing an actual Pidove for a whole damn hour before I realised if wasn't her. Little vixen was watching the whole time too." Ryan explained patting Zoroark's Pokeball, making Kirrie giggle. "It wasn't funny at the time I assure you. But I guess it's worth a laugh now."

Emboar snorted again when he noticed how physically close his trainer was to the annoying man. That, and how friendly Sceptile was being to the Serperior. He was only just able to put up with one annoying grass type and didn't want to risk having another one around.

"So are they strong?" Kirrie asked as they exited the tower. They both squinted at the sudden glare of light, blocking their eyes with their hands.

"Shaymin and Zoroark? Yeah, I'd say they're pretty powerful." Ryan responded modestly. The sound of a Pokeball growing caught his attention, turning around to see Kirrie holding the Pokeball with a wicked smirk on her lips.

"Why don't you prove it then?" She winked palming the Pokeball. "Your Shaymin or Zoroark against my new Druddigon." She challenged, releasing the newly caught dragon before pulling out a Max Potion and using it on the Druddigon. Feeling the medication take near instant effect, healing his wounds completely invigorating him. Druddigon tossed his head back with a fierce roar before setting his golden eyes on Ryan.

A little set back by how forward she was, he quickly chose his Pokemon. Druddigon had major resistances against a grass type, so Zoroark was the obvious choice. "Why don't we make this interesting?" Kirrie suggested as Druddigon flexed his long powerful arms.

"Interesting? How so?" Ryan asked calling out his Zoroark, the dark fox yawned and stretched on release, scratching at her crimson mane, casually glancing around the area. The fox was never truly a fighter, preferring to take life as easy as possible.

"How about if you lose you buy me dinner?" She replied with a wink, sticking her tongue out.

"Dinner? Are you actually flirting with me?"

"Yeah…what of it?" Kirrie cocked her head, seemingly confused by his surprised reaction.

"No offense, but aren't you a little young?" Ryan responded, trying to make sure he didn't offend her.

Sceptile sweat dropped and Emboar chuckled cruelly as they saw their trainer's fist clench. _"The idiot's going to get it now!"_ the fire pig laughed, crossing his arms, snorting smoke again.

"_Why? What did he do?"_ Serperior asked, slightly worried for his trainer's wellbeing.

"_Just watch."_ Emboar grinned, unnerving Serperior even more.

"A little, young?! I'm twenty one for Arceus sake!" Kirrie cried out in frustration. "Why does every guy I meet think I'm just some little kid?! Being small doesn't make me younger!"

Ryan back stepped a little wondering how he had gotten into this mess. Zoroark pawed at the ground, feeling very awkward with the situation, along with Druddigon, who stood glancing around, swaying his arms wondering what he had been caught into. He really shouldn't have gone after his new trainer, no matter how much she annoyed him and followed him every time he walked away.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Ryan explained, trying to climb out of the hole he had dug himself into. How could a girl so small be so intimidating?

She sighed, holding a dismissive hand up, and said, "It's fine. You're lucky you're cute, otherwise I would have scratched your eyes out by now. Now stop stalling and place your stakes. You buy me dinner if I win, so what do you want if you win?"

"_Ok, now I __**know**__ this girl is definitely flirting with me."_ Ryan thought as he tried to think of a bet he could place on the match. "Um….Uh…honestly, I don't know."

"Seriously? You can't think of anything? Well you're definitely more polite about it than the last few guys I challenged." She sighed, scratching her head trying to think of a prize for him. "Okay, how about this? You win; I give you a kiss. Cliché, but simple. Sound good?"

Ryan blushed slightly at her suggestion; her lips did look velvety soft and very inviting. "Okay, deal." He agreed, flinching as Emboar snorted out another cloud of smoke. The fire pig was definitely not pleased with the stakes his trainer was putting out.

"Oh ignore him. He likes to play daddy when I'm around guys." Kirrie tittered. "Now, let's start this battle before our Pokemon get too bored." Ryan nodded in agreement as the battle officially started. "Druddigon, use Dragon Claw!" Kirrie commanded, prompting the dragon to charge forward raising his glowing hand.

"Zoroark, dodge and use Night Slash!" Ryan commanded, in turn spurring the dark fox on. She narrowly ducked under the swinging claw, striking back across his maw with her own glowing claws, causing the Druddigon to stumble, rubbing at the new scratches along his chin before focusing to glare down at the sly fox with angry golden eyes. "Night Daze!" Ryan commanded further, to which Zoroark howled, releasing a wave of dark energy striking the Druddigon before he could get away.

Druddigon growled, reeling from the hit, frantically shaking his head as residue of the dark energy covered his eyes darkening his vision. "Shake it off Druddigon! Fight back with Slash!" Kirrie called out, causing the dragon to flail his claws in the fox's direction, trying desperately to hit her, the darkness in his eyes cutting off his depth perception near entirely. He felt flames crash against his facial scales as a Flamethrower attack was commanded. The heat scolded his scales, but fortunately the attack wasn't all that effective and as the flames flickered across his face, it dissipated the darkness clearing his vision, with a toothy grin he struck out with a Slash attack again this time connecting with the Zoroark ending her flying several metres back.

The dark type crashed into the dust, hissing as her face stung from the brunt of the dragons massive claws. She was by no means a pacifist but if she could avoid a fight she would do so. For a freshly caught Pokemon the Druddigon fought like he had years of training. She hissed in anger as the scratches burned prompting her to unleash another powerful Flamethrower straight at the dragon as it rushed forward with a Crunch attack charging through the flames to close his jaws on the Fox's arm causing her to howl in pain.

Ryan began to worry as he saw how easy his Zoroark was being repelled and thrown around by the Druddigon. "Quick, hit it with a Toxic Zoroark!" He instructed. Ignoring the stabbing pain in her arm, Zoroark opened her mouth, spraying the poisonous attack straight in Druddigon's face.

Recoiling, Druddigon pawed at his face trying to rub off the putrid spray, but it had already seeped in passed his scales, taking effect. His balance faltered as he felt the poison sap at his energy, and whilst he was preoccupied with the toxin, Zoroark went back on the offensive with several Night Slash's, knocking the poisoned dragon around before eventually causing it to crash to its knees. Breathing heavily as his vision began to fail, his blood boiled at the thought of losing his first match under his new trainer.

Zoroark sneered when she was sure that she had the battle in the bag. Kirrie was beginning to look really worried as Druddigon tried to rise from his knees but failed. "Ok, this looks like a win." Ryan said, sounding all too happy about it. The thought of Kirrie's prize fluttered in his mind, and a little discomfort from stooping down to her height would be worth it to find out how her lips felt and tasted. "Alright Zoroark, finish Druddigon off with one more Night Slash!"

Seeing the fox charge up another attack that would easily defeat her dragon, Kirrie had to quickly think of a move that she hoped Druddigon knew. It was common for them to know such a move, but there were rare cases of them never learning it. As Zoroark darted towards Druddigon, she decided it was worth the chance. "Druddigon, use Revenge!" She cried out. Upon hearing the command Druddigon's eyes grew wide and his pupils shrank. Calling on all the pain and damage he had taken in the battle, channelling it into his right hand causing it to glow a crimson red.

"_You're done now foxy!"_ He rumbled as Zoroark reached him, jumping at him aiming straight for his face. In response Druddigon, swung his glowing hand at her, striking her hard in the gut as her claws cut into his face.

Falling in almost slow motion, Zoroarks eyes went wide and blank as the hit wasn't just super effective. but also a critical hit. Ryan watched in utter disbelief as Zoroark hit the ground and didn't get up again, her body twitching slightly in unconsciousness. "Zoroark!" Ryan cried out as he ran over to the now unconscious fox. "Zoroark, Zoroark can you hear me?" He asked. She strained to make a small sound, to which Ryan said, "You did great. I'm proud of you." As he embraced her. Druddigon threw his head back with a strained victory roar before collapsing himself as the Toxic took its full toll. It was too late for Ryan to do anything more. Zoroark passed out first, so Kirrie won the match.

He expected some form of arrogant gloat from her as he returned Zoroark to her Poke ball. Around half of his losses resulted in him being insulted as a trainer in some way. Instead, she smiled sweetly as she returned her Druddigon, complimented him on how well he had trained his Zoroark and simply asked if he knew a good place to eat after they visited the centre, ignoring Emboars uproar of laughter at the fox's loss, Serperiors hisses ordering the pig to shut up and Sceptile trying to keep peace between them in obvious vain.

After a trip to Iccirus city's Pokemon center, the duo found a nice little restaurant to which, as promised, Ryan treated Kirrie to a meal. He had thought she had intended to eat alone and let him carry on to the next part of his travels, but after he had ordered what she wanted, she looked at him confused, asking, "Aren't you getting anything?"

Ryan took a moment to respond, too hypnotized by her big innocent green eyes. He was still surprised to learn that she was as old as him in the first place. "You want me to join you?" He asked back.

"Well yeah. Did you think I'd let you get away so easily?" She tittered giving him a teasing wink, which made him blush and clear his throat. "You're fun to be around, so don't think you're just walking away. So just order something already." She instructed before heading off to find them a table, her body bouncing with every feather light step, leaving Ryan a little stunned before he decided what to order.

Not ten minutes later, they were happily munching down their food. It was the first proper meal Ryan had eaten in days, having survived on carefully proportioned rations before he had reached Iccirus city. He watched as Kirrie happily tucked into her food, trying not to take in how cute it was how she swung her legs whilst she ate, her feet just barely touching the floor as she sat. Occasionally, her eyes would meet him, automatically making him look back to his meal in an attempt to hide that fact that he was watching her. "You're a really nervous guy, you know that right?" She said matter-of-factly as his eyes darted downward again. "I'm not going to rip your head off for looking at me."

"I'm sorry. It's just that, we've only just met." Ryan nervously explained. "I'm not the best around new people."

"Well maybe we should get to know each other then." She smiled sweetly again. "You know my name is Kirrie. My team is made up of my Emboar, my Sceptile, my Jellicent, my Eevee which I got on my vacation to the Kanto region, my Krookodile and my Druddigon. I was born in Undella town. I couldn't stand being around all the rich snobs, so I spent most of my time down at the bay where I helped run a nude beach and…" She was cut off by Ryan suddenly choking on his drink. "Whoa are you alright?" She asked, reaching over the table to pat at his back.

Ryan coughed loudly beating at his chest trying to overcome the sudden shock he had suffered "You…you did…what?"

"Worked at a nude beach? Why is that so shocking? Are you not from Unova? Do you not have nude beaches where you're from?" She kept firing questions at him, not knowing that all that was going on in Ryan's head was her naked on a beach. Ryan was surprised that his nose wasn't bleeding by now. as he finally stopped coughing trying his best to hide the thick blush covering his cheeks and nose.

After a couple of minutes, the other restaurant patrons stopped staring at him as he calmed himself down, excusing his reaction. He then answered her questions, explaining that like her he was Unova born, originally from Accumula Town, but had spent the majority of his childhood in Opelucid City, as his father was a dragon Pokemon researcher. He had spent the last eleven years from the age of ten travelling the many regions of the world with Serperior as his starter, picking up many Pokemon along the way, and that his current team was his Serperior, his Blastoise which was a gift from Professor Oak, his Ninetales which he caught in a mansion on Cinnabar Island, his Shaymin which he caught in Sinnoh, his Zoroark from Unova and his Braviary, which was also caught in Unova.

As he continued to talk, he noticed that Kirrie had stopped eating and was now solely focusing on him with her head resting in her hands, looking like a child would when enraptured by one of an elder's many stories. "Are you not hungry anymore?" Ryan asked, unable to think of anything else to say. He had gotten trapped in her big beautiful green eyes again.

"Meh, it's not that great." She shrugged, playing with her fork. "What's yours like?"

"Mine's alright. Want to try some?" Ryan replied, placing his fork in his mouth along with the food on it, offering his plate to her. Instead of using her own fork like he had expected though, she put her fork down, reached over and took his out of his mouth, food and all, and popped it into her mouth whilst he stared at her. How many times was this girl going to shock him in one day?

"I should have known you'd order the good stuff for yourself." Kirrie joked, placing Ryan's fork back on his plate. She tittered as he continued to stare wide eyed at her. "You're cute when you blush." She breathed huskily, sliding her foot out of her shoe and lifting her leg to run her foot up his leg until the tip of her toes ghosted along his groin, sending a static shock through his body.

Ryan backed up his chair a couple of inches, feeling the blood travelling to his manhood. Kirrie just giggled at his reaction, stretching her leg a little further to repeat her action. Ryan was cute and fun to flirt with. The way he reacted to her screamed virgin, but that didn't put her off of him in anyway. She was attracted to him from the moment she laid eyes on him, and was planning on keeping this up until he relented or turned her away. She wasn't too bothered either way, hoping to either get a friend out of this or, if she was lucky, something more.

Ryan glanced around to see if anyone was looking as Kirrie's small foot came into contact with his groin again. The girl had been casually flirting with him from the moment they met, but this was a bit much. He had never even had a girl come into this close contact with his groin, let alone himself. He was a traveller, never staying long in one place, and his almost chronic shyness prevented him from getting anywhere with any girl that he got remotely close to, including his old contest rival. "H-hey," He stuttered, taking hold of her foot. "Could you please s-stop that?"

The small girl giggled at his reaction again, before moaning lightly at how his hands felt on her feet. "Arceus your hands feel good." she sighed shamelessly, letting her head fall back making Ryan panic a little as people started to stare again. "I'd pay you anything to give me a foot rub with those big strong hands on yours."

"Don't do that!" Ryan hissed pushing her foot away. "Do you want to get us kicked out?"

"Oh lighten up." Kirrie smiled playfully, tapping his nose. "I'm done anyway, so hurry up so we can book a room for the night."

"Book a room?!" Ryan was bright red now as too many images crashed through his mind. Within the space of half an hour, Kirrie had admitted to being openly naked in public as part of her job, flirted with him excessively, gave him a near foot job, and was now insinuating that they should book a room together. "Why would we need to book a room?" he asked in a quieter tone, having drawn unwanted attention from his outburst.

Kirrie pointed out the window to show that it was now raining quite heavily. "I don't know about you, but I certainly don't want to be camping out in that. Personally, I'm running low on money, and it seems you've shelled out more than enough for our food. So I think the best and cheapest option is for us to share a room at the Pokemon Center." She explained, not mentioning for a second the possibility of them going their separate ways. At that moment, Ryan wasn't too sure that he wanted to walk away from this strange but alluring young woman.

Avoiding the strange looks from the other patrons, the duo collected their things and made a mad dash for the Center, reaching it in just under a minute near soaked to the bone. Kirrie quickly booked them a room whilst Ryan tried his best to dry himself off before going upstairs to their room.

Ryan had no idea how on earth he was going to get to sleep that night, even if they had separate beds. Despite being a complete gentleman in all other circumstances, when Kirrie walked in front of him up the stairs, he just couldn't take his eyes off of her ass; hypnotized by how it swayed with every step she took. Her short skirt swayed along with her ass, occasionally flittering up to reveal more of her porcelain thighs and on the final step, she bounced up causing her skirt to rise, revealing pure white panties.

"_Oh Arceus I'm going to die."_ Ryan thought. As he was sure he heard Kirrie giggle, as if knowing he was looking down there, she even purposefully flicked her skirt up at him eliciting another deep blush. _"Yep, this girl is going to be the death of me."_

When they entered the room, they were both surprised by one little detail. Yes, the room was spacious yet had a cosy feel to it was freshly furnished and up to date, it had its own bathroom but one thing had Ryan's heart racing.

There was only one fucking bed.

"It looks like Nurse Joy made a mistake and gave us the key to the wrong room." Ryan summarized, nervously hoping that that was the reason.

"Actually she didn't." Kirrie responded. "This was the room number she told me we were getting. Come on, the bed is big enough for the both of us. Though I warn you, I'm a bit of a restless sleeper." She said, having no problem with the prospect of sharing a bed with a guy she had basically just met.

"Are you sure you don't want me to sleep on the couch?" Ryan suggested more for himself than her. There was even less of a chance of him sleeping with Kirrie less than two feet away from him.

"That little thing?" Kirrie pointed to the small two seat-er couch in the corner of the room, Ryan was a giant by normal standards, standing at five foot eight, but he would still have trouble lying down on the furniture. "I'm not having you break your back sleeping on that thing."

"But..."

"No buts mister, we're sharing the bed." She placed her hands on her hips as a sign of finality, leaving Ryan more than a little dumbstruck.

"Uh…ok." Ryan responded, unable to think up any other excuses. This girl had spent every moment they were around each other baffling him.

Hopping onto the bed, Kirrie kicked off her shoes, sighing as she felt the pressure finally come off of her feet. "That's so much better." she sighed, before looking to Ryan with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Now, about that foot rub I mentioned earlier." She wiggled her toes at him, giving him an innocent pleading look. Ryan sighed and relented, resigning himself to what he was sure to be the most awkward night of his life.

Ryan prayed to Arceus above for the walls to be thick enough to block the noise Kirrie was making as he massaged her soles. She sounded like she was having the best sex of her life by the way she gasped and moaned, her hands grasping at the bed sheets until her knuckles were white. He was thankful that her eyes were closed so she couldn't see how Cheri berry red his face was and his pants were beginning to tent from her moans. If she opened her eyes now, he would be utterly mortified. He accidently cracked her toes, making her back arch as she gasped in pleasure, in turn making his groin tingle more.

He ended up rubbing her feet for a full forty five minutes before she moved away, thanking him. "I should recommend you to some of my girlfriends." She complimented, checking the time and how dark it was outside now. "We've both have had a rough day; I think we should get ready for bed." Ryan nodded, trying his best to hide his arousal as she bounced off the bed, her ass and skirt following suit as she went to the bathroom to wash up.

When the bathroom door closed, Ryan let out a heavy breath that he had been subconsciously holding in. It was time to face the music. He honestly wished he had a Grass type that knew Sleep Powder with him, but unfortunately neither Serperior nor Shaymin had knowledge of the move. "Hey Kirrie, I don't have pyjamas, so are you ok with me sleeping in my vest and boxers?" He called out.

"Yeah, that's cool." She called back as Ryan heard the faucets being turned on. He guessed that she was just washing up before bed, deciding to do so himself when she had left the bathroom. Throwing his shirt and pants onto the chair near the couch, Ryan stood in his black vest and boxers, momentarily wondering which side of the bed to take.

"_If I take the side nearest the wall, she may roll over and box me in."_ He pondered, not wanting to be trapped between Kirrie and the small gap near the wall. _"But if I take the side nearest the door, I could fall out."_

He swiftly decided to risk getting boxed in over falling out as the bathroom door opened. "I'm done Ryan. Your turn." Kirrie yawned, scratching her hair.

"Ok Kir…" The moment Ryan turned around, he nearly flat out fainted. Kirrie was standing in front of him without a scrap of clothing on her, not even bothering to cover her nudity in any way, her perky double A breasts moving with every breath. He couldn't help letting his eyes trail lower, noticing she was completely shaven, and even though he had nothing to compare with, he was sure that her pussy was smaller than normal. "Wha…what the…?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I don't where pyjama's either." Kirrie said nonchalantly, walking passed him and crawling onto the bed. Ryan couldn't help but look and instantly regretted it as his boxers began to strain painfully. Thank Arceus she was bent over, otherwise she would have seen. In now aching arousal from the sight of her small but pert ass and the even better look at her tiny hairless slit, he quickly mumbled something and dashed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

He turned the cold faucet on full blast, splashing his face, trying to get the ever returning blush to disappear. "Come on man, you can do this." He told himself, filling the sink with icy water and submerging his face for a couple of seconds to calm himself down. He considered risking a cold shower to fully relieve him of the tension, but that would most likely raise questions from Kirrie.

"What's taking you so long?" Kirrie called out to him. "I can't sleep with the faucet running."

Sighing, Ryan resided to his fate, turning the faucet off and exiting the bathroom, trying his best to mask his stubborn hard on by scratching his leg. Kirrie was sat up on her side of the bed, seemingly knowing that he had chosen his intended side. Her breasts were still exposed as she pulled back the covers on his side, patting the mattress almost alluringly. _"Arceus help me."_ He mentally begged as he stiffly made his way to his side, climbing in, praying to the creator Pokemon that he would fall asleep quickly.

"Arceus, why have you forsaken me?" Ryan whispered as Kirrie was now sound asleep, cuddling up to his side. Two hours had passed since they had gone to bed, and now he was lying as rigid as his dick as Kirrie mumbled in her sleep, snuggling closer, resting her head on his chest and her hand on his stomach. Maybe he had fallen asleep and Darkrai was fucking with his dreams for its own perverse pleasure. His breath caught as Kirrie's hand moved lower, near cupping his now agonizing bulge.

He tried to wriggle away, only to find that he didn't have any bed left. Plus, any space he made between them Kirrie instantly closed the gap, snuggling harder to him, her breasts pressed hard against his side and her face nuzzled to his chest like he was comfier than every pillow on earth. He held his breath, trying his best not to lose it when her tiny hand descended lower, fully cupping his sizable bulge. She sighed in her sleep again, now with a pleased smile on her face as she unconsciously caressed his clothed cock. Her slender leg then curled over his so her thigh was caressing the underside of his arousal, whilst her hand rubbed the bulk of it.

"_How is she still fucking asleep?!"_ Ryan mentally hissed as he felt his loins begin to burn. If he had to endure much more of this, he'd be laying there in embarrassment and sticky pants. _"What the hell could she be dreaming about?"_

As his cock hardened further, Kirrie finally stopped rubbing, but snuggled up further, actually climbing on top of him in her sleep, ending up so her legs were hung at either side of his hips with her tiny hands gripping at his vest as she simpered in her sleep, actually kissing his chest a few times before nuzzling her face back against it, completely engrossed in what pleasant experience she was dreaming about. She moaned in her sleep as her clit ground against the fabric of the hem of his boxers, beginning to rock in her sleep. After a couple of minutes of enduring her grinding, Ryan started to think he deserved a medal for lasting this long without blowing it in more ways than one.

Kirrie mumbled in her sleep again, shifting down his body until her bare pussy came into contact with his bulge. He hissed as she gasped, rubbing down against it, simpering louder. _"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"_ He mentally growled as he felt her pussy lips being spread by his impressive hardness.

Suddenly, she slid down hard spreading her further as she bolted awake, lifting herself up on her arms, her eyes wide as she saw their situation. Ryan's heart pounded out of his chest as Kirrie's eyes looked down, her nether lips still spread around the top of his bulge. "Kirrie…I'm so sorry…you kept moving and…" He didn't get much more out of his mouth before it was near violently crushed against hers. Kirrie gripped his hair hard kissing him harder rocking her pussy near frantically against his bulge, making him moan into her mouth. She pulled away when they were both desperate for breath, panting heavily. "Kirrie….what are you doing?" Ryan asked between heavy pants for breath.

"Shut up" Kirrie panted back, kissing at his chest. "and give me that cock."

"What?!" Ryan gasped as Kirrie darted under the covers. Less than a second later, he felt his boxers getting near violently pulled down and a small cool hand wrap around his aching erection. "Kirrie, wait! Why are you…aaaaahhh!" His question quickly turned into a pleasured cry as he felt her hot little tongue lap at his dick hungrily, getting every inch of it, base to tip, wet with her saliva before swallowing it down.

Kirrie's mouth was impossibly small, warm and wet as it compressed around his dick. She moaned around his cock, sucking and slurping at it, bobbing her head along his length like a pro. He was an adequate six inches in length, but an impressing two inches in girth, making Kirrie a very happy girl as he filled her tiny mouth completely. She flipped the covers back over her head so she could look up at him with big, innocent eyes whilst she hungrily sucked his cock.

Ryan risked looking down and nearly paid for it, cumming near instantly at the sight. Precum coated her mouth, making her moan louder. She gyrated her head, making sure his cock filled every inch of it as his head massaged the entrance to her throat. One of her hands crept deeper under the covers, whilst the other started to cradle his balls, rolling them gently causing another spurt of precum to shoot down her throat. He was on the very brink now, and he wished his first ever blowjob wasn't going to finish so soon, but when Kirrie hallowed her cheeks hard, he couldn't hold back any longer.

He came with a harsh cry, unable to even warn her of his bursting release. His thick, salty cum filled her mouth completely, making her cheeks swell. Kirrie moaned in bliss at the taste and texture of his cum whilst it coated her tongue and the inside of her throat as she swallowed every heavy spurt.

She held him in her mouth for a few moments after the flowing stopped before releasing him slowly from her warm heavenly orifice. Ryan lay panting and sweating as she licked and kissed his cock clean. "Mmmmm, man you're tasty." She simpered, licking every inch of him before fully reappearing from under the covers.

Ryan struggled to form words, only to lose any semblance of thought when he saw Kirrie moving to straddle his waist, aiming the head of his still hard cock at her tiny slit. _"It's not going to fucking fit."_ He thought as she ground down on the tip having, difficulty penetrating herself on it. She grunted and cursed, trying again and again to get him inside her, before crying in ecstasy when the head of his cock finally pushed into her. "Fuck!" Ryan choked, feeling her impossibly tight cunt squeeze hard on the tip of his dick.

Reaching down to grasp his waist, Kirrie slowly began to force herself all the way down biting, her lip to the point of bleeding, as she was stretched further than ever before. She had had two boyfriends before meeting Ryan, and whilst they were reasonably good in bed, they weren't as endowed. Her groin and lower abdomen began to bulge from the size of him, and she couldn't hold back the scream when she fully impaled herself on him. Ryan prayed that the walls were soundproofed or thick enough to contain the shriek of pleasure Kirrie let out as the head of his cock pushed into her womb.

"Oh fuck you're huge!" Kirrie cried, gyrating her hips feeling him fill every inch of her cunt. "We should have done this as soon as we got back." Her hips began to move on their own accord as her hands grasped his shoulders. He was sure she looked like a sex demon as she began to dance on his cock. But unfortunately, his long forgotten glasses had fogged up from the perspiration brought on by her goddess-like fellatio skills.

Minutes passed and Kirrie was soon bouncing on his cock like a sex starved woman possessed. The covers were now strewn across the floor, and Ryan had shifted to the middle of the bed, having given up all thoughts of stopping her. He no longer wore his glasses as she had 'stolen' them, now donning them herself, adding to her adorably sexy appearance. Her stomach was coiled almost as tight as her throbbing burning pussy.

His dick pulsed inside of her, signalling his second approaching orgasm of the night, and the way Kirrie was panting and sobbing, she was close too. One of her hands was kneading one of her small breasts, whilst the other was frantically working her tiny clit, sending her nerve endings on fire with pleasure. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" She screamed before seizing up completely rigid, soaking Ryan's groin with her release. He followed suit a second later, firing his burning cum straight into her, causing her orgasm to go on and on.

After was seemed like an eternity, Kirrie finally collapsed onto Ryan's chest, sobbing from the pleasurable aftershocks, licking and kissing at his collarbone. Still dazed and in relative shock at what had just happened, Ryan just wrapped his hands around her back gently rubbing her as she clung to his front. "Want to explain where that came from?" He asked as her sobs and hiccups quietened down.

Kirrie made a dismissive noise, shaking her head against his neck. "Sleep now, talk morning." she mumbled before swiftly going limp on him.

"Kirrie? Kirrrie?" After giving her a couple of shakes, Ryan found her completely unconscious, sleeping peacefully against him. Unable to bring himself to move her, he sighed, settling his head back onto the pillow, unsure whether to look forward to the next morning talk or not.

Little did he know, this was the start of something very big between them.

**I'm My Own OC**

**3/25/12**

_ImMyOwnOC_

_1/31/13_

**_I'm My Own OC_**

**_1/19/14_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Planning

**Planning**

**(This is the second part of my Pokemon collaboration series with FanfictionFan360. Kirrie belongs to him, Ryan belongs to me)**

It was around 10 am when Ryan slowly found himself being awoken by a soft nudging against his cheek. Groaning with slight annoyance, he turned onto his side, swatting at his face trying to coax the nudging thing to stop. He then noticed the strange lack of weight on his front that he had felt all night.

Sitting upright, Ryan felt around the bed for his glasses. Kirrie hadn't given them back and had fallen asleep with them on, so he figured that they may have fallen off of at some point during the night. A soft clacking noise caught his attention before feeling the glasses sliding onto his face, bringing the world into focus.

Crouching before him was his Zoroark with a wide cheeky grin on her face, with his Shaymin sitting in her mane. Ryan panicked, remembering that he had fallen asleep naked, moving his hands to cover himself before realizing that the bed sheets were now off of the floor and on the bed, covering him from the waist down. _"Well gooooood morning."_ The dark fox grinned wider as if suppressing a large amount of laughter. _"Have a good night last night?"_ She then lost it, falling into a fit of giggles, falling off the bed, taking the giggling Shaymin with her.

"What the hell is going on?" Ryan asked, finally finding his voice. "and why are you two out of your Pokeballs?" He questioned, more confused than angry.

"_We let ourselves out."_ Shaymin explained, turning into its Sky forme to jump up onto the bed. _"You kinda owe us, Serperior mainly. Emboar let himself out and he wasn't happy with what he saw. Serperior and Blastoise had to drag him out of the room before he could crush your head or something. Blastoise wasn't too bothered with the flames, but Serperior got hit a couple of times. He should be fine though. He's also the one who covered you up, so we all owe him for that one."_ It added with a small titter.

"Where's…?" Ryan started, suddenly assuming the worst. Kirrie was no longer in the bed, and it looked like all her belongings had gone. A one night stand. He had gone and lost his virginity to a girl who had just wanted a night of fun and would most likely never see her again.

Feeling the shame and disappointment run through his body, Ryan found his boxers on the floor putting them on before getting out of bed. _"Hey, why so blue?"_ Zoroark asked, shifting to his side with the same wide grin._ "After a night like last night, I was sure you'd be over the moon, you stud. And you should honestly start investing in sound proofed Pokeballs."_ She laughed, to which Shaymin joined in.

Ryan simply pushed her away, heading towards the bathroom to wash away the shame he was feeling. It creeped and crawled away at his skin. He had planned to save himself for someone who actually cared about him. Yeah it sounded lame, but he was a traditionalist.

Zoroark and Shaymin continued to blather on happily about something, him being a lucky man or something like that. Ignoring their noise, Ryan opened the bathroom door, intent on spending the next hour or so under a jet of red hot water.

"Well good morning."

Ryan's head picked up at the sound of a sweetly familiar voice. In front of him was Kirrie, standing just as naked as last night. She bent over the bath tub to turn off the faucets, making Ryan wonder how the hell he hadn't heard the water running.

"It's about time you woke up sleepy head" She chided him, cutely poking him in the chest with a tiny finger as Ryan stared down at her. How could she be so nonchalant? Aren't girls supposed to scream and go Primeape shit crazy if a guy walked in on them in the bathroom? Especially if they were naked? "Another hour or so and I would have had to wake you myself."

Ryan continued to just stare at her, captivated by her body again. It was as if last night never happened. He had no idea that he would end up being so mesmerized by such a petite body, when the 'social norm' for men was to go drooling for big tits and ass, But for some reason, Kirrie's A cup, palm sized breasts and firm little behind just made his mind go blank.

"I'm not sure whether to be creeped out or flattered by the fact that you keep staring at me." Kirrie tittered, getting Ryan's attention again. He seriously had to stop spacing out every time she did something, otherwise she'll leave thinking him an utter weirdo.

"I thought you had left." Ryan said, honestly regretting it almost instantly when he saw Kirrie go wide eyed in surprise. "I'm sorry, I'll leave you be."

He turned to leave her to her bath when he felt her hand close around his arm, yanking him back into the bathroom with surprising force, kicking the door shut as Zoroark and Shaymin watched in shock. _"I think these two need some time alone."_ Shaymin suggested, to which Zoroark nodded, heading out the room with the grass type in her mane, shutting the door behind her.

"You thought I had left?" Kirrie all but screamed in his face. Which she might as well have done by the way Ryan recoiled, pressing back against the door. "You think I'm just some cheap slut who gets her kicks and just leaves?"

The S word cut into Ryan like a knife. "Oh Arceus no!"

"Then what? What an earth made you think that I had just left you in bed and gone? Did you think that I had robbed you too? Did you even check?"

Ryan's heart began to pound as Kirrie continued to jab at his chest. "I'm sorry…it's just…last night it…it was so fast and… and when I woke up alone I thought the worst and…." His eyes began to burn as he felt the beginnings of tears forming. _Oh Arceus don't cry, don't fucking cry. She thinks you're pathetic enough already."_

"Hey, hey enough of that now." Her voice was a lot softer now as she noticed a tear begin to run down his cheek. She reached up, wiping it away with her thumb. "Look, I'm sorry I overreacted. I don't deal with assumptions well." She explained, letting out a sigh. "I know last night was a little, okay, really rushed. Was it really your first time?" Ryan nodded, making her sigh again. "I can see why it was such a big deal for you then. You're a really sweet guy and I kinda, okay, I **really** took advantage of you, but you didn't stop me or really say anything, so I just went for it. I just really like you, that's all."

Ryan stood a little stunned at how fast her mood changed. A minute ago, she was standing completely rigid in anger, and now she was standing almost shyly rubbing her arm. "I'm sorry I overreacted as well." He replied. "I just never thought I'd have my first time with a girl I've known for less than a day. I mean, we talked about stuff, but we still hardly know each other."

"Well, maybe we should talk some more. Maybe spend the day together. I don't want to walk away just yet." Kirrie suggested, giving him big doe eyes as if begging him to agree.

"I'd like that." Ryan smiled back, feeling a lot more relaxed, mainly because he wasn't pinned to the door anymore. "Well, I think I should leave you to your bath then. I'll take my shower after you're done."

Kirrie's hand closed around his arm again, pulling him back as he turned to leave. "Wait, the water goes on the bill for this room, so I was kinda thinking…" She trailed off, rubbing her arm again. "I was thinking, maybe we could share a bath? It will save money at least."

"S-share with you?" Ryan stammered, his face flushing at the idea of bathing with the petite beauty.

Smiling at his reaction, Kirrie took his hand, pulling him further into the bathroom. "Come on, it'll be fun. I mean you've seen me naked before, you're seeing me naked now." She pointed out, stepping one foot into the hot water, moaning slightly at the soothing feeling. "Come on. If you're a good boy I'll let you wash my back." She winked teasingly, stepping fully into the water and sitting down so the water reached her chest. "The water feels soooo good. Jump in before it gets cold."

Ryan looked down at her looking up at him expectantly. The thought of bathing with her was extremely appealing and was getting more so with every passing second. "Sure, why not?" He replied, trying his best to sound nonchalant. He approached the bathtub, moving to remove his boxers when Kirrie placed her hands on his groin.

"Here, let me." She said in an almost husky whisper, sliding her fingers into the hem of his boxers, making him shudder as the very tips of her fingers came into contact with his penis. "Hello again big guy." Kirrie tittered, directly addressing Ryan's semi erect cock, gently blowing on it, making Ryan shudder and his length twitch, hardening further. She then wrapped her dainty fingers around it, using his length as leverage to get him into the water.

Ryan grit his teeth as Kirrie tugged on his shaft. It wasn't painful, more trying to not get fully hard simply from her touch, as she coaxed him into the water. He had always been a shower man, but the water felt amazing as he submerged his lower body into it. Thankfully the bath was large enough to accommodate both of them comfortably with Kirrie sitting between his legs facing him. "So…what now?" Ryan asked, suddenly having no idea of what to do in this situation.

Closing the distance between them, Kirrie turned to rest her back against his front. "Let's just soak for a while. Just enjoy the water and talk." She sighed, resting her head against his chest, enjoying his soothing heartbeat. Not wanting to ruin the moment by saying to wrong them, Ryan just let out an affirmative noise, resting his head upon hers, and then boldly placing his hands on her stomach. Kirrie sighed in response, placing her hands upon his, showing her agreement with his action. "So, what do you want to know first?"

(Downstairs)

"_Ok, I'm going to uncoil now, and you're not going to make another run for the stairs, understand?"_ Serperior spoke, slowly and simply as if he was talking to an idiot. Well, Emboar was an idiot in his view, so it worked for him.

The fire pig just grunted, sitting stiffly with the grass snake wound tightly around his arms and upper body. He had been released twice before, but each time his anger got the better of him, compelling him to run back to the room and beat Ryan's brains in for touching his trainer. _"Yeah fine, whatever."_ He grumbled. They had already been kicked out of the center for fighting, having to wait outside for their trainers.

"_If you run off again, you'll get another blasting."_ Serperior pointed out as Blastoise aimed his cannons threateningly at Emboar.

Zoroark, Shaymin, Druddigon and Kirrie's Eevee watched from the side lines, the other Pokemon still tucked away in their Pokeballs stashed in Zoroark's mane, not wanting to get involved in the squabbling. _"I hope they don't end up at it again."_ Zoroark sighed, gently stroking the trembling Eevee. The young cub was greatly intimidated by conflict, and seeing Emboar, who she saw as a father figure, fight terrified her. Zoroark soothingly ran her claws over the cub's fur once again to calm her, looking back at the center. _"I can only guess what's taking them so long,"_

(Back inside)

"You're bi?" Ryan near exclaimed as Kirrie just nodded against his chest. He had no idea how their conversation had turned to that of sexuality. Maybe it was when she had asked him if he had had any experience at all with women. He had replied that he had had 'girlfriends' in the past, but nothing truly romantic or remotely intimate because of his wandering nature. He had then asked her the same question. She replied that she had been with more girls than guys in the past.

"Yeah you could say that." Kirrie smiled. "I prefer 'sexually open' or if you want to put it bluntly, I love cock and pussy." She laughed as she felt Ryan stiffen slightly beneath her. "Come on don't let that freak you out. I'll admit, we've only done it once and you already hold the title of the best guy I've slept with."

Ryan relaxed from the statement, feeling his ego grow ever so slightly. "Relax a little more." Kirrie coaxed him, taking hold of his hands, encouraging him to move them. "Touch." Ryan grew a little bolder at her words, accepting her coaxing by running the very tips of his fingers along the front of her body.

Kirrie moaned at the feeling as Ryan gently ghosted his fingers along her stomach and ribcage, stopping just under the small swells of her breasts, seemingly afraid to go that little inch further. Kirrie suddenly pushed away from him, sitting up. "Wash my back?" She asked sweetly, batting her eyes lids at him over her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure." Ryan laughed nervously as Kirrie passed him a washcloth and soap.

Lathering up his hands, he decided to work her shoulders first, smiling lightly at the soft sounds she made as he soaped her up. Her skin felt velvety soft under his fingers, and flashes of the night before entered his mind. "That feels so good." Kirrie gasped as his thumbs rubbed the base of her neck. Smiling wider, Ryan moved down to her back, pressing the heels of his palms down as he rubbed up and down the length of her back. "Thank Arceus for your hands." She sighed, reaching back to lace her hands over his. "So strong but gentle."

Grinning, Ryan continued applying the pressure a little more. "So about last night." he started rubbing her neck more. "What were you dreaming about anyway? You seemed to be really enjoying yourself."

"Oh that? It was nothing special. Just a little fantasy that you managed to get involved in." Kirrie responded without a care, rolling her neck in his grasp.

"I was in it? Now I really want to know." Ryan smiled, feeling more than a little flattered by the fact she had been dreaming about him.

"You really want to know?" Kirrie asked, looking up to see Ryan nod. "Well, it involved you and an ex-girlfriend of mine. I was sucking your cock while she was licking my pussy. I'm not surprised you ended up in it though, you have a really tasty cock." She explained whilst Ryan blushed behind her.

Without even thinking, Ryan leaned forward, placing a heavy kiss where her neck met her shoulder. Kirrie gasped sharply at the feeling before it became a low moan, reaching back to cup the back of his head, holding his mouth there. "Oh Arceus yes." Her other hand travelled down his side, trying to reach behind her and between them to get at his groin. "That feels so good."

Feeling his confidence rising, Ryan latched his lips around the nape of her neck, starting to suck to leave a hickey, making her purr in response. One of his hands moved to her side whilst the other began to rub her stomach with the washcloth, making her squirm and purr more.

Without realizing it, his hand kept travelling lower and lower as he lavished attention on her neck until he reached her budding clit. Hard and sensitive from arousal, it sent a shockwave of pleasure through her body when the cloth came into contact with it. Kirrie's body jerked hard from the feeling just at the same time as his teeth grazed her skin making, him believe that that was the cause of her spasm. The throaty moan she let out as well encouraged him to graze his teeth along her soft skin again, believing she enjoyed it as he continued to subconsciously caress her clit.

Kirrie's legs began to kick as her body started to heat up, her cheeks flushing more while she writhed against him, her breath coming out in small, hot pants and her stomach beginning to flutter. She reached back to tangle her hands in Ryan's hair, removing his glasses in the meantime, setting them aside. Luckily he wasn't too near sighted to struggle seeing her. "Oh Arceus more. More please more." She begged, bucking her hips against the still rubbing cloth.

Ryan still had little to no clue of what his hand was doing, believing that Kirrie had a very sensitive neck. For all he knew, he was still washing her front, continuing to do so whilst she squirmed against him. Her feet rubbed against his legs and her hands moved to grip the edges of the bath as the water began to churn around her.

Ryan was too caught up in her sweet scent and how sugary her skin was to fully realize what was going on. Was it actually possible to get drunk from contact with a person? Because that's how he felt at that moment. Kirrie's stomach coiled tighter and tighter from the combination of the gentle rubbing on her clit and the soothing hot water caressing her little bud and now pebbled nipples, adding to the sensations. "I'm….I'm…." She was unable to speak another word before her body seized up completely and her voice died in her throat. Her toes curled hard and her fingers dug into the bathtubs enamel as her body was taken over by a near violent orgasm, causing her to arch her back completely off of Ryan's front, making him finally realize what he was doing.

"Kirrie, did you just…?" Ryan asked as Kirrie slumped against him with a dreamy smile on her lips. "I was doing that to you?"

"Uh huh." Kirrie mumbled, nuzzling cozily against his front. "You total dream of a man. You can please a girl without even realizing it." Ryan blushed at the compliment, repressing a groan when Kirrie shifted around to rest on him front to front/ "Now, what can I do for you?" She asked with a lustful gleam in her big, green eyes.

"I wasn't expecting anything in return." Ryan replied, quickly trying to eliminate any feelings of obligation Kirrie had. "I'm happy I did that for you. I would have been happier if I knew what I was doing." He tried to joke it off, but Kirrie wasn't having it, keeping her eyes on his as she slowly slunk under the water. "Kirrie?" He asked before letting out a low moan, feeling her tongue trace the length and width of his cock. She then took the head of his cock into her sweet mouth before bubbles began to rush to the surface, followed shortly by her.

"Damn it!" She coughed, gasping for breath. "I really need to learn to hold my breath properly." She said as she felt the bottom of the tub, inspecting the shape of it. "If you stand up you'll end up falling and hurting yourself, but I can't hold my breath long enough to get you off." She added, sounding truly disappointed at the fact she couldn't suck him off in that situation.

"I told you, its fine. Don't worry about it." Ryan tried to reassure her, only for her to shake her head in defiance.

"I am getting you off. Fair is fair." She asserted, moving to kneel between his legs, "Now just lay back and relax stud." She winked at him, wrapping a small hand around his hardening length, stroking it, coaxing it to full arousal. "Just lay back and let me do all the work." Her other hand joined, wrapping around the tip of his dick, now stroking him with both hands. The water made him slick, allowing her hands to glide along his length. "So thick and hard already." She whispered, letting her fingers explore every inch of it.

Ryan's head rolled back against the edge of the bath as Kirrie's tiny hands worked magic on his dick. The very tips of her fingers tickling his balls, and every so often her thumb would sweep over the sensitive head, making him shudder with pleasure. Whilst her hands pleased his manhood, her mouth went to work tracing every inch of his pectorals and throat, darting her little tongue out every so often to taste his salty skin. "Mmmmm." She hummed against his throat, greatly enjoying his manly husky flavor as her hands picked up their pace, stroking and twisting around his cock as precum started to leak into the water.

Feeling him stiffen in her grasp, Kirrie decided she wanted more from this. Unable to hold her breathe for more than ten seconds; she decided there was one thing she could do to enhance the experience for him. Taking a quick breath, she darted under the water and swiftly ran her tongue along the underside of his cock a couple of times before returning to the surface for breath, panting for a second, and then submerging again. This time wrapping her tongue around his balls, giving each one a liberal tongue bathing before surfacing again for breath.

The sensations running through Ryan's body from Kirrie's actions were beyond heavenly. To feel both her hands and tongue working him had his mind on fire and his body aflame with pleasure. His hips bucked, causing him to thrust against her tongue every time she went underwater. "Shit…nearly there." He groaned, bucking harder into her hand job.

"Yeah, that's it." Kirrie began to pant herself, speeding her hands up faster. "Sit on the edge of the tub. I want to see you cum."

With shaky arms, Ryan obeyed, pushing himself out of the water to sit on the edge of the bathtub with his back to the wall. His cock was glistening from the water and throbbing extremely hard, making Kirrie lick her lips as her eyes widened and gleamed at the sight. "You look like you're going to explode." She whispered, giving the head feverish licks. "Cum for me." She bade him again, stroking him frenziedly. "I need to see you cum."

Ryan's head banged against the wall as his body finally gave in to her pleas, his rushing release coating her hands whilst a couple of shots hit her perky tits. "Oh fuck that's good." She sighed as another few shots decorated her chest, her hands and fingers now completely covered by the time he was finished. "How can one man cum so much?" Kirrie pondered; not at all bothered by it as she licked her hands and fingers clean, before scooping up what covered her breasts to lick clean. "So thick and salty. I could get used to your cum." She teased, licking her lips.

Too tired to hold himself up anymore, Ryan slid back into the water, breathing heavily from his explosive release. "You could?" He asked, taking it as a compliment.

Kirrie nodded, licking her lips again before moving forward to rest against him again. "You're still so hard." She moaned, feeling his still rigid dick press against her clit. "Aren't most guys supposed to be asleep by now? Thank Arceus I found a guy with a good cock." She sighed, cupping his cock caressing it softly. "Still got enough energy in you big guy? I really need this in me right now."

Ryan just groaned in reply. He could barely move a muscle from how hard he had cum barely three minutes ago, but he already knew Kirrie wasn't going to let that stop her, especially from the fact she had moved to straddle his waist gripping the base of his cock. "On top again I see. You're going to have to throw the effort in at some point." She teased, rubbing her slit against his cock head. "Fuck that's perfect." She sighed, gently letting herself sink down on him.

Unlike the night before, she had no problem impaling herself on his cock, the water lubricating him enough for her to slide onto him like a glove. Ryan's head fell back as he felt Kirrie's intense soaking heat envelope his cock. Unlike last night, it wasn't a sudden onslaught of sensation. This time he could think freely and enjoy the experience more, groaning as Kirrie ground her hips down on him, clutching at his shoulders with her head thrown back. "So deep." She sighed, grinding her clit against the coarse hair above his dick. "I could fall in love with your cock."

Resting his hands on her pert round ass, Ryan took a slow thrust up into Kirrie, making her gasp and keen with ecstasy, begging for it again. Gripping her ass cheeks harder, he began to roll his hips along with hers, creating the perfect friction between them. Kirrie's tight, cozy pussy wrapped perfectly around his stiff thick cock, caressing and stimulating every inch of her velvety cunt.

Digging her nails deeper into his shoulders, Kirrie let out another shrill keen of pleasure, bucking her hips, fucking his cock back as he pushed in and out of her. "Shit….so tight." Ryan moaned as Kirrie clenched around him.

"Yes…again…tell me how tight I am." Kirrie panted, starting to move on his cock, riding it properly. "Tell me how much of a tight, hot fuck I am."

A little unnerved by her sudden dirty talk, Ryan pushed through, returning with his best attempt at it. "Such a fucking tight pussy. So hot around my dick." He felt like a total idiot when those words left his mouth, but Kirrie moaned low with arousal anyway, bucking harder against him. "That's it. Ride my dick. Move your tight cunt for me."

Invigorated by his rookie dirty talk skills, Kirrie let go of his shoulders, moving her hands to cup her small breasts, riding his cock like she was possessed. The water churned around them, sloshing over the sides as Kirrie's tempo increased. "Spank me…hit my ass…please." She pleaded, pinching her nipples.

Raising a cautious hand, Ryan hesitantly obeyed, spanking her ass reasonably hard. Kirrie yelped then moaned at the pleasant sting the contact made, coupled with the hot water, pleading for more as her stomach began to coil. Ryan continued to hit her firm behind, turning it a Pecha berry pink, whilst she bucked on his dick hard. "Cumming….cumming!" She suddenly shrieked, seizing up completely as her eyes rolled back in her head.

Ryan had to grit his teeth to endure just how crushingly tight she became as she came. She even bulged more around his size as she tightened. Precum began to pour into her as he felt his own climax approaching. Kirrie slumped back, balancing herself up on her elbows on the sides of the bathtub, looking at Ryan with hazy eyes. "Can't….move." She gasped as her arms began to shake. Ryan moved his hands from her ass to Kirrie's sides, moving her forward, making her moan from the new pressure it created inside her. "Move me…use my body to make you cum…I want you to cum." She panted, letting her body go as limp as possible.

Despite not feeling entirely comfortable with the idea of 'using her' for his pleasure, his groin began to really ache, now desperate for release. Lifting her almost weightless body nearly off of his cock, leaving only the head inside, he swiftly brought her back down, causing them both to groan in ecstasy. He soon found a steady rhythm, fucking her like a doll, moving her faster and faster, making her tits bounce until his cock began to throb and swell. "Inside me, fill me up." Kirrie moaned, feeling him stretch her wider.

Moments later, Ryan found completion inside of her, filling her to the brim with his hot cum. Kirrie didn't scream this time, only letting tears of pleasure roll down her cheeks as several mini orgasms filled her being, her toes curling and her fists clenching at her sides until they both came down from their highs. Kirrie then slumped against Ryan's front as he wrapped his arms around her.

Several minutes had passed since their heated 'activity' and they were finishing washing each other, Ryan's fingers working shampoo into Kirrie's cropped hair, when he asked, "So, what happens now?"

"What do you mean 'what happens now'"? Kirrie asked back, rolling her head into his hands.

"I mean for us. Do you want me to hang around more, or do you want to part ways?" Ryan asked, sounding a little unsure on the matter himself. He had met Kirrie all of twenty two hours ago and they had had sex twice. Under those circumstances, it would have been deemed a quick fling, and both people would want away from each other as soon as possible. But Ryan wanted to stay with Kirrie. She fascinated him and drew him in.

Kirrie sat up, turned to him and said, "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that." She admitted, taking hold of his hands. "I was going to ask you if we could stay together a bit longer. Well, a lot longer." She said as she began to rub her thumbs along his knuckles. "I like you. Really like you. You're a really sweet guy and, I'm going to be vulgar, a REALLY great fuck with a cock gifted by Arceus himself. I know I sound like I just want you as a travelling fuck buddy, but I don't." She then moved her hands to cup his face, and continued by saying, "You're the nicest man I've ever met. I feel good around you. Oh Arceus, I must sound really pathetic right now."

Ryan took hold of her hands before she could pull away and said, "No you don't. I was thinking the exact same thing. Apart from the cock stuff of course, that part is strictly for me." Kirrie giggled lightly, making him smile warmly. "I really like you too. And you're right; I wouldn't be your fuck buddy. Call me old fashioned, but I want more than that. I want to stay with you and I want to travel with you. If you'll let me."

Smiling wide at his words, Kirrie darted forward and kissed him deeply. "Deal." She laughed, kissing him again. "So we're travelling partners slash practicing boyfriend and girlfriend? I really like that idea. Don't you…boyfriend?"

Ryan's heart warmed at that moment, unable to resist kissing her back. "I love it…girlfriend."

They spent another whole hour in the tub until the water ran cold before they got out, dried and dressed, and headed downstairs to check out and leave, collecting their impatient Pokemon as they reached them. As they looked out to the exit of Iccirus city, Ryan boldly moved to grasp her hand. Smiling, Kirrie squeezed it back as they walked out of the city, onward to their next destination, wherever it may be.

At that moment, neither cared about where their travels took them. They both had gained a new friend and, for the moment, lover.

Neither knew what the future held, but deep down, they knew that it was something simply amazing.

**I'm My Own OC**

**4/6/12**

_ImMyOwnOC_

_1/31/13_


	3. Chapter 3 - Au Nautrale

**Au naturale**

**Ryan discovers Kirrie's love of nudism.**

(This is the third part of my Pokémon collaboration series with FanfictionFan360. Kirrie belongs to him, Ryan belongs to me.)

"So where do you want to go now?" Ryan asked as he and Kirrie set foot out of Iccirus City's borders. After they had left the Pokémon Center, they had spent the morning just wandering around the city, getting some supplies from the Poke Mart and getting a good breakfast down them before heading off out of the city with Emboar and Serperior in tow. Emboar was always out of his Pokeball to ensure Kirrie's safety, and Serperior was planning on taking up the same habit to ensure Ryan's safety around Emboar.

"Wherever the daylight takes us." Kirrie responded nonchalantly. "I think we should check out Route 8 first though. According to the radio in the café, Croagunk are swarming there at the moment." Ryan's eyes lit up at the thought of catching new Pokémon. Serperior got excited about being on the move again and Emboar cracked his knuckles, chuckling darkly at the thought of finding new Pokémon to beat down.

The midday sun was especially bright and high in the sky as the couple set off out towards the route, and Kirrie was soon wiping the sweat from her brow. In response, Emboar cupped his hands, holding them over Kirrie's head, providing her with much needed shade. He may be a prick to others, but that didn't stop him from doting on his trainer. Glaring with annoyance at the smug grunt Emboar gave him, Serperior attempted the same with his tail for Ryan, but only covered about half of his head with shade, glaring harder when Emboar gave a condescending grunt in his direction.

Kirrie tittered at the Pokémon's growing animosity towards each other whilst Ryan just rolled his eyes, already knowing that it was going to be a long day if this kept up. As they walked deeper onto the route, they soon found marshy wetlands ahead of them, but luckily there were plenty of dry paths for them to take around the numerous puddles and ponds.

Sure enough the trainers were plentiful along the route, giving Emboar the much needed stress relief he greatly needed. The Pokémon ranger Kirrie defeated practically had to beg her to call the great boar off as he smashed her Cinccino into the mud. She tried to apologize, but the ranger just threw her winnings at her before running off to the Pokémon Centre. Emboar snorted at her as she passed, making her jump a foot in the air to his sadistic mirth.

"_You seriously don't have a nice bone in your body do you?"_ Serperior hissed, feeling sorry for the ranger, and especially for the Cinccino. Like Ryan, he absolutely hated seeing a Pokémon in the condition Emboar had put that poor Cinccino in.

"_No and I don't need any."_ Emboar rumbled back. _"So don't even bother trying to make me a better person or crap like that."_

Serperior scoffed at the fire pig's words, haughtily turning his head away. _"As if I would waste my time on a beast like you."_

Emboar just rolled his eyes with annoyance. _"There's a Joltik on your tail."_

"_What? Where?"_ Serperior cried, starting to spin in a circle chasing his tail trying to find said bug type. "_Where is it? Get it off, get it off, get it off, get it off, get it off!_" Serperior didn't have anything against Bug type Pokémon, he just wasn't a big fan of Bug types crawling on him. Even Ryan's own Bug types.

"_You're such a g__ullible fuck."_ Emboar snorted with small amusement. He had quickly guessed that the grass type was the naïve and gullible type, which he would put to use for some fun in the future.

"Emboar behave!" Kirrie scolded. She always knew when he was up to no good and when an argument was his fault. She drew his Pokeball, held it to his face and said, "Keep this up and I'll ground you."

Emboar's eyes narrowed at the ball in front of him. By Arceus he despised the cursed contraption. He needed his space and that was one thing a Pokeball didn't provide. With a huff, he crossed his arms and looked away, his way of saying "ok, I'll be good".

Pleased with his response, Kirrie put the ball away back on her belt. "Good boy." She tittered as Ryan smirked at how 'whipped' Emboar was. He could be considered feral towards other people, but one word from Kirrie had him almost placid. In response to Ryan's smirking, Emboar snorted a cloud of burning smoke into his face when Kirrie wasn't looking, causing Ryan to start coughing.

Ryan looked to Kirrie to scold her starter, only to find her attention completely transfixed on a rustling bush a few yards ahead of them. Sniffing the air, Emboar immediately went on battle mode, stomping up next to his trainer and punching his palm. Serperior slithered forward not wanting to miss out on the action. "Hold on you two." Kirrie said, holding her arms out in front of them. "Whatever it is, you'll kill it outright before I get a chance to catch it," She said, deciding for both her and Ryan that she was the one to catch something first. "Sit this one out."

Rolling his eyes with annoyance, Emboar stood down along with Serperior, who took it a bit better just letting out a sigh. Keeping her eyes transfixed on the bush, Kirrie drew another Pokeball, enlarging it as the bush rustled again.

Seconds later, a Croagunk jumped out, but it wasn't an ordinary Croagunk. Instead of the regular deep blue skin of its species, this one had a bright turquoise tone, and its cheeks and middle fingers were a shade of pink instead of the normal red.

It was a shiny Croagunk and Kirrie wanted it. Now.

"There's no way I'm letting you get away!" She proclaimed, throwing the Pokeball. "Krookodile, help me catch this thing!"

The Pokeball erupted as it hit the ground, releasing the sand crocodile who immediately snapped her jaws, letting out a threatening hiss as she narrowed her jet black eyes at her opponent, her Intimidate ability coming into effect at the same time as the Croagunk's Anticipate ability, shuddering slightly under the Krookodile's gaze. Then, as if out of nowhere, the poison frog reeled its arm back before popping Krookodile straight on the tip of her snout with a fearless Poison Jab attack, making her reel back in surprise.

"Don't take that shit from it! Hit it back!" Kirrie commanded and Krookodile happily complied, raking her large claws at the Croagunk who, without missing a beat, grabbed her wrist using it to whirl around and hit her in the face with a Sucker Punch. Emboar threw his head back, thundering with laughter as he watched Krookodile get outsmarted by the Croagunk at every turn. "Damn it! Use Earthquake!" Ryan was starting to worry about how frustrated Kirrie was getting. Her fists were clenching so hard that her knuckles went white, and it was obvious Krookodile was losing her temper too.

Roaring with frustration, Krookodile jumped a foot in the air before using her body weight to crash back down, causing the ground to quake and crack under them. Unfortunately, the Croagunk itself had the same idea, leaping high in the air to avoid the attack. "Damn it!" Kirrie cried, seeing the Croagunk seemingly flip them off.

Hissing with anger, Krookodile suddenly acted on her own accord without Kirrie's command. Her jaws snapped open, launching a rock projectile at the airborne Croagunk, hitting it straight in the chest, catching it by complete surprise as the rock forced it back to the earth. "When did Krookodile learn Smack Down?" Ryan asked, to which Kirrie shrugged, not knowing that Krookodile knew it either. As the frog hit the mud, the crocodile stomped over and clamped her jaw around its body in a powerful Crunch attack.

Grunting under the force of Krookodile's jaws, the Croagunk tried to pry them open, straining with all its strength, only able to open them enough for it to kneel. Drawing another Pokeball, Kirrie deemed the Croagunk ready for capture. "Alright. You're mine!" She proclaimed, throwing the ball between Krookodile's jaws, hitting the Croagunk square in the head, drawing it inside. The ball then fell out of Krookodile's mouth into her open hand as she watched it sway and rock on her palm.

One shake, two shakes, three shakes, _ping._

Kirrie jumped up and down a little as Krookodile handed her the freshly caught Croagunk's Pokeball. "Now, let's see what this little guy was all about."She said, sending the Croagunk out. Upon release, the frog stretched and looked around, as if completely uncaring about its capture a mere minute before hand. Kirrie drew her Pokedex, scanning the Croagunk as it picked its teeth. "Ok its male, and Brave natured which explains a lot. And according to this it likes to fight." Kirrie could never understand how the Pokedex could determine a Pokémon's personality, but it wasn't wrong so far.

"Why don't we let the rest of our Pokémon out to meet the new guy?" Ryan suggested. With a nod, Kirrie released her Jellicent, Eevee and her Sceptile. "No Druddigon?" Ryan asked. That explained why Croagunk was still here instead of being teleported to Professor Juniper's.

"He and Emboar weren't getting along, so I sent him to Professor Juniper to cool off." Kirrie explained as Croagunk sized up her Pokémon. Eevee was cowering under Sceptile's legs as the Croagunk stared at her with big almost dead eyes.

"They haven't even known each other a day." Ryan said as he shook his head. "Never mind, it is Emboar we're talking about." He added, letting out his Zoroark, Blastoise, Shaymin, Braviary and Ninetales.

When all the Pokémon were out, Croagunk sized them all up looking at them with disdain. _"Right then, who's the so called leader of this shit parade?"_ He question arrogantly.

Several ground shaking stomps came from behind him, and when he turned around, he found himself face to face with a very angry Emboar. _"Me!"_ The fire pig snorted smoke in the frogs face, cracking his knuckles threateningly. He may not like half of who he was travelling with, but nobody insults his leadership skills.

Staring up at the livid fire type, a sight that made most people shit themselves and run, Croagunk simply rolled his neck, spat on the dirt and uttered, _"Bring it."_

"_Does Emboar like anyone who's new?"_ Serperior asked Sceptile as they watched Emboar proceed to beat Croagunk into the mud as the frog put up a defiant struggle. while Ryan and Kirrie tried to calm the fire pig down.

"_New? He doesn't even like us!"_ Sceptile exclaimed to which the rest of Kirrie's Pokémon nodded when Serperior looked their way. _"The only one he really puts up with is Eevee and that's only because she's a kid. All of us have been threatened by him when he's at his most pissed."_

Serperior gulped and sweat dropped as Emboar whirled Croagunk around over his head. He was determined to show the new guy who was boss, but he had to give some respect as the poison type simply wasn't giving up, cursing defiantly and throwing punches whenever he could.

Deciding that enough was enough, Kirrie drew their Pokeballs returning them before either could protest. "I warned you." She muttered to Emboar's ball, knowing that he was most likely sulking in there. With a sigh, she promptly returned the rest of her Pokémon to ensure no further incidents. Ryan followed suit until only the two of them stood on the route.

"Sorry about that. One day he'll learn to behave." Kirrie apologized, sounding like an overworked mother to a hyperactive child.

"No need to apologize Kirrie. I knew what I was getting myself into when I agreed to travel with you." Ryan sighed back, rubbing the back of his head. It was definitely going to be a long day.

Continuing on their way along the long route they bumped into more trainers, winning some more money. Kirrie made sure that Emboar stayed securely in his ball whilst her Jellicent and Ryan's Ninetales got some more battle experience. The sun continued to boil in the sky, making the marshland surrounding them especially humid and soon enough both of them were sweating. "Arceus is there rouge Entei or Groudon around?" Ryan cursed as Kirrie began to shuffle in her clothing, looking very uncomfortable. "Hey, you ok?"

"My clothes are clinging." Kirrie complained, picking at her shirt. "Can you hold something for me?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Ryan replied, only to stare as Kirrie bent over, pulling her panties down, stepping out of them and tossing them to him. He absentmindedly caught them as Kirrie stood back up, letting out a small sigh.

"That's much better." She smiled, tugging her skirt down a little before skipping off ahead like she hadn't done anything. Feeling his pants tighten, Ryan nervously pocketed her panties before anyone saw them, slowly following after Kirrie, trying not to stare as her skirt flittered up with every step. Walking a few more yards along the route, avoiding the deeper ponds, they came upon a direction sign. "I didn't know Route 8 was _this_ long!" Kirrie gasped, seeing how many miles the route was. "This is easily more than two days!"

"Thank Arceus we have enough supplies to last us a week then." Ryan commented. They lacked a tent but the many trees that spanned the route would make adequate cover in case it rained, and they had enough food to last them over a week if they rationed it right.

Nodding with agreement, Kirrie started tugging at her top as it started clinging to her skin again. She started looking around to check if there were people around, and when she found that she and Ryan were alone, she quickly did away with her top, revealing that she was braless as Ryan stared at her in shock. Without missing a beat, she folded her top up, giving it to Ryan for him to put away in his bag. "Let's hope this place stays deserted." Kirrie said a little too jovially before skipping off again, causing Ryan to just sigh and shake his head. He'd have to get used to this if he planned on travelling with Kirrie for the long run.

After another couple of miles, they came upon the entrance to the Moor of Iccirus. They were curious about exploring, but the number of trainers ahead of them that were yet to notice them helped them decide to enter darting in before anyone noticed Kirrie's half naked state.

The Moor was obviously wetter than the route outside, but there were still dry patches for them to stick to. "This place isn't so bad." Kirrie commented as she scanned the large area. "Plenty of dry places for us to set up camp. I say we stay here for the rest of today."

Ryan nodded with agreement before noticing a man fishing in the near distance. "Uh, Kirrie."

"Shit!" Kirrie cursed as she ducked behind a tree. "Get rid of him!"

"Why don't you just put your top back on?" Ryan pointed out the obvious.

"Because it's too fucking hot and I don't wanna!" Kirrie retorted almost immaturely. "Just get rid of him!"

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

"I don't know; battle him or something so he'll have to leave to use the Pokémon Center. Now go!"

Shaking his head with a sigh, Ryan headed off towards the fisherman, releasing Serperior. Kirrie watched from behind her tree as words were exchanged and Pokémon were released. Serperior soon cut through the fisherman's entire team, sending the poor man scurrying passed her as she hid heading towards the center. Luckily he didn't notice her as he ran passed, allowing her to sigh in relief. "Check for others." She called out, to which Ryan reluctantly agreed.

Ten minutes and two rangers running out of the Moor later, Ryan finally gave the all clear. "That's a relief." Kirrie said when Ryan reached her, returning Serperior back to his ball. "Judging from how long it took us to get here, I'd say we have at least tonight until we're disturbed."

Ryan just nodded with agreement, wiping the sweat from his brow and the back of his neck. The humidity of the Moor was intense and sweeping through the trainers inhabiting it had worked up more than a reasonable sweat. "You should take some clothes off too." Kirrie pointed out, noticing Ryan's shirt clinging to his chest.

"Nah, I'm good." He responded, waving a submissive hand at her. He was always self-conscious about any kind of nudity in public, no matter how secluded.

Kirrie scowled slightly and said, "You must be uncomfortable. You'll feel a lot better if you take some clothes off." She bent down, pulling down her skirt and stepped out of it. "See I'm naked now. Would that make you feel better about it?"

Blushing slightly at her bold action, Ryan shook his head and said, "It's not that Kirrie. I just don't like being without clothes when I'm outside. Anyway you're not exactly naked cos you've still got your shoes on."

"I don't want to get my feet wet and muddy!" Kirrie pouted, crossing her arms and pushing her breasts up, making Ryan blush more. "And I still say you should take something off." She insisted, stepping forward and grabbing onto Ryan's sweat damp shirt.

"Hey, let go!" Ryan protested as Kirrie clung to him, tugging at his shirt. He was stronger than her, but she was faster and trickier, and before he knew it, he was shirtless and vestless. "How the hell did you do that?"

"I'm just that good." Kirrie winked at him sticking her tongue out as she folded his shirt and vest. "Let's set up camp so we have a place to sleep later."

Sighing in defeat, Ryan agreed. He had to admit, he felt a lot better now without his shirt on. He was still sweating, but he didn't feel as muggy anymore. As the sun began to set into late afternoon, they set up a small campfire on the largest dry patch away from the entrance to the Moor and laid down their two sleeping bags, with Kirrie insisting on having hers less than an inch from his, explaining that if she doesn't hold onto him in her sleep, she may roll away and end up in the water.

All the way though their preparing, Kirrie kept dropping little sexual suggestions and innuendos, even going to the extent of sliding her hand down his pants to cup him. Not exactly enamored by the idea of sex outside, Ryan nervously brushed off her advances. Kirrie pouted when he refused her, but let it slide as the sun descended further, decreasing the heat, but somehow increasing the humidity, sapping the couple's energy.

Ryan let out a heavy yawn, deciding to take a quick powernap as Kirrie would most likely want to explore the Moor at least once before they called it a day. He pulled up his sleeping bag, placing it down against a tree to rest on because there was no way he was going to rest his bare back against tree bark. He soon settled down on the cool material of the sleeping bag, taking barely a minute to doze off.

He awoke around twenty minutes later to a small weight on his chest. Fearing that a wild Pokémon had pounced on him, he jolted awake only to be hit with a strange fragrance, both sweet and spicy which tantalized his senses as he felt something fiddle with his belt. As his eyes focused, he found himself face to pussy with Kirrie, her attention solely on getting his pants open.

Hypnotized by the soft swaying of her hips and ass, and the way her pussy was already glistening, Ryan forgot all urges to speak out. Instead, he leaned up, giving her a slow lick. Kirrie squeaked at the sudden contact, and looked back at him shyly. She didn't intend on waking him up just yet and was about to explain when Ryan licked her again. "Sitrus berries." He commented on her sweet but tangy taste, licking his lips and settling his hands on her hips, pulling her down slightly to give his tongue a better reach. He had been planning on this act for the near future and could see Kirrie's near molestation of him as a bit of luck. He definitely owed her for giving him oral twice in the same day.

Letting out a moan of ecstasy, Kirrie practically tore Ryan's pants open to pull out his hardening cock, shoving the entire length into her mouth, sucking hard as his tongue explored her tiny core. She had only experienced oral for herself once before, and her previous boyfriend put next to no effort into it, simply trying to get her wet enough so he could fuck her. Ryan on the other hand, although having no experience, was swiftly bringing her to her peak. She eagerly pushed her hips back against his tongue, working her own around his cock faster, stroking what wouldn't fit in her little mouth, desperate to make him cum as she felt her stomach begin to coil.

Ryan sped up his tongue work, feeling Kirrie rotate her head making sure to massage his cock head with every inch of her mouth, using her tongue to massage his length. He tried to push his tongue inside, but found her core far too tight to push in unaided. Pressing his fingers against her folds, Ryan tried to pull them open to give his tongue room, but found his fingers near instantly drenched by her arousal, followed swiftly by his tongue as he probed it inside.

Kirrie screamed around his cock as her body shook from her sudden orgasm. The feel of Ryan's hot tongue probing her pussy sending her flying over the edge, coating Ryan's tongue with her juices. As her release flooded his mouth, Ryan's hands suddenly moved to her head, pushing it down as he came hard in her mouth. Her scream of ecstasy setting off his release moments after hers. Kirrie made no complaints, sucking Ryan's cock harder as his cum flooded her mouth, making her cheeks bulge slightly. She swallowed every thick spurt with delight before pulling back to lick him clean, simpering as he did the same with her pussy.

When they were both relaxed and sated, Kirrie pulled up her sleeping bag, laying it less than an inch from Ryan's, curling up against him and said, "I thought you sais that you've never had a girlfriend."

"I did. Ryan replied.

"Then how are you so good at giving a girl the best oral she's ever had?" Kirrie asked, causing Ryan to blush at the compliment.

"I'd uh... rather not talk about it. I'm just not comfortable about talking about it yet." Ryan replied as he fidgeted in his sleeping bag.

"That's okay. You'll tell me when you're ready, right?" Kirrie asked, running her finger along Ryan's chest.

"Yeah. Sure." Ryan replied as he brought Kirrie closer by wrapping his arm around her, unable to tell her his deepest secret.

Kirrie then leaned in closer and kissed Ryan on the lips and put her tongue in his mouth, trying to get a taste of herself. After a few minutes, she broke away and said, "Mmmm, I do taste like Sitrus berries" She giggled before resting her head on Ryan's shoulder. He then kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, and Kirrie closing hers as they fell asleep. They had intended for a mere powernap, but to their great surprise, they slept through the entire night, awaking the next morning without a single incident from wild Pokémon.

They packed up their stuff an hour after they awoke, having a quick breakfast first. Of course, Kirrie refused to put clothes on because it was still extremely hot, even in the early morning sun. "Let me guess, you want me to check for people ahead." Ryan sighed as Kirrie nodded her head sweetly. "Seriously, just some panties and a loose top would make this a lot easier."

Again Kirrie refused and Ryan gave up trying, letting out his Blastoise. The water type gave Kirrie a strange look from her lack of attire before shrugging it off. The world made more sense when he ignored the weird stuff. Once again, Kirrie hid behind the tree lines when they left the Moor whilst Ryan challenged and beat every trainer they came across with ease.

Watching Ryan battle, Kirrie began to feel the familiar heat build-up in her lower abdomen. Seeing him doing what was obviously so natural to him was so exciting and strangely arousing. Maybe it was the fact that she was naked and spying from behind a large tree, adding an almost voyeurism-esque feel to it. Whatever it was, the feeling was easily overcoming Kirrie's miniscule modesty as her hand was creeped to her pulsing pussy.

Digging the nails of her free hand into the tree bark, Kirrie bit her lip, suppressing a moan as she rubbed her budding clit. Blastoise finished off the final trainer's Alomomola with a powerful Skull Bash before letting loose a Hydro Pump in victory, dousing the entire area. The cold water cascading on her didn't even slow Kirrie down, her loins burning as her skin got cooler.

Ryan returned his Blastoise as the trainer ran off towards the Pokémon Center and said; "Okay Kirrie, the coast is clear again." He called out to no response. Raising an eyebrow, he headed towards the tree line she was hiding behind. "Kirrie? Tell me you haven't run off after another Pokémon." He groaned as he made his way into the tree line, only to look down after hearing Kirrie's soft moan.

Kirrie was on her back, now resting her head against the tree roots, one hand massaging her breasts whilst the other pumped furiously at her pussy. "Seriously?" He couldn't help but smile wearily at the sight. Kirrie looked up at him, not looking the least bit shocked or ashamed, only pumping her fingers faster. Ryan caught sight of her juices running down her thighs and subconsciously licked his lips. He crouched down, gently pulling her hand away, making Kirrie whine with need. "Hold on. I'll take care of you." He promised as his tongue snaked out and pressed against her burning core.

Kirrie let out a pleasured cry as Ryan went to work on her, his hands holding her thighs open gently as his tongue swirled around her clit and slit. Her hands made their way to grip his messy hair, pulling him closer. Again he had to use his fingers to coax her pussy open, only to have them drenched again. But that was what happened with Kirrie, and he had no complaints what so ever.

"Oh yes…Ryan…oh baby yes." Kirrie started to pant, bucking her hips in tandem to Ryan's tongue, pushing it deeper into her folds. "Right there, right fucking there." Her pants grew faster and shallower as her hips bucked and rolled harder against his face. "Gonna cum. I'm gonna cum!"

Pressing his fingers to her clit, Ryan began to rub the sensitive little nub, making Kirrie's back arch as another harsh cry of pleasure escaped her lips. "I'm cumming! Oh fuck I'm cumming!" She wailed, pulling Ryan's head harder to her core as she exploded with ecstasy, her juices gushing into his mouth again, making his head swim, feeling drunk off of her again.

After a few minutes, her orgasm finally settled down and she slumped, panting against the tree as Ryan lazily licked her clean. "So good." She sighed, gently stroking his hair.

Ryan chuckled, slowly pulling away, licking his lips. "Now that you're sated, let's get a move on, I want to be out of here before sunse…oof!" Ryan was cut off by Kirrie forcibly flipping him onto his back and straddling him as she started to undo his pants.

"Fair's fair." She panted, answering his silent question, shoving his pants and boxers down, wrapping her hand around his cock. She lowered her head, engulfing it in her mouth, giving it a few strong sucks before pulling back and rubbing her still wanting pussy against it. Ryan groaned as her pussy resonated heat along his cock, sliding up the length of it to rub against the sensitive head, soaking it thoroughly. After a few pushes, Kirrie impaled herself on his cock, throwing her head back with a scream of pleasure.

"Holy shit." Ryan growled as Kirrie forced herself down to sheathe him in to the hilt, her groin bulging around his girth, making her pant like she was in heat. Her hips began to gyrate as she slowly moved up and down his length, her eyes rolling back at the feeling of pure bliss running through her body as her hands found themselves on his shoulders, supporting herself as she rode him wildly.

The sound of her hips colliding with his filled the area, and Ryan was extremely hopeful that he had sent away all the trainers on the route. Kirrie's pussy got wetter and wetter as each second passed, amplifying the sounds of their fucking as she screamed louder and louder to the point Ryan was sure he would go deaf if she was this loud every time.

Her hands gripped at his shoulders as she arched her back further, screaming and panting to the sky. When his eyes weren't clamped shut they were glued to her groin watching it bulge around his shaft taking some sort of prideful pleasure in the fact that he stretched her that far. She then leaned in to kiss him, trying to quiet herself down, but continued to moan and scream into Ryan's mouth, as Ryan kissed back, using his tongue to massage hers.

This lasted for a few minutes before the couple pulled away desperate for air. Her hands slipped from his shoulders, causing her to fall back, grabbing at his shins to support herself. Ryan moved to pull her back up, but Kirrie shook her head frantically, bucking her hips harder to continue riding him, panting with her tongue hanging out.

Coming to terms with the new position, Ryan leant back on his elbows to watch Kirrie work his cock like a pro, her hips swiveling, gyrating and bouncing along his length, her wetness soaking his groin and the grass around them as it seeped between his legs. Kirrie's eyes were glazed over with lust, panting shamelessly as her small breasts bounced with her movements. "Cumming…cumming." Kirrie moaned, pumping her hips harder, squeezing her pussy around Ryan's cock. "Cum in me."

Rolling his head back with a groan, Ryan let go of his held back cum. He had actually been holding off his release so Kirrie could get her second. His hips bucked up meeting hers as she pumped them down, spurting stream after stream of hot, thick cum deep into her, filling her tiny pussy. Kirrie didn't scream this time only, falling back still impaled on Ryan's cock, shuddering in her powerful orgasm. Her eyes glazed over and rolled back in utter bliss as she shook and shivered.

Slowly pulling out of her, Ryan gasped as one last spurt of cum escaped, arching over Kirrie's body from her stomach to her forehead, lining a streak across her face. He had expected for a moment for her to be appalled by the action, but she only moaned again. "It's about time you came on my face." She simpered, licking up the cum that had landed on her lips.

Ryan let out a sigh of relief as Kirrie proceeded to lick herself clean of his cum, wiping it up with her fingers before hungrily sucking on them. She then crouched down, taking Ryan's cock into her mouth before he could put it away, sucking it clean and swirling her tongue wildly around it, making sure to get every drop of cum from it. Ryan rested a hand on her head, biting his lip as he let her work, and soon enough she was lying on her stomach, swaying her legs cutely as she bobbed her head along his length, trying to suck another release out of him. Ryan's head began to swim as out of seemingly nowhere, another load brewed and minutes later he was spending himself again in her sweet mouth. "I swear you taste too damn good." Kirrie tittered, licking her lips. "I need to be careful otherwise I'll get addicted to your cum."

Ryan blushed, rubbing the back of his head as he pulled his pants back up. "You know, it was kind of cute when you were swaying your legs like that when you were sucking me off." Ryan said nervously, causing Kirrie giggle at the compliment. He was about to suggest that they leave the route as soon as possible, when they heard several heavy footsteps running passed the tree line. "Seismi...Seismitoad!"

Ryan's eyes lit up at the sound and Kirrie immediately recognized the look, having given it dozens of times before. "You want to go catch it don't you?" Ryan nodded his head as he helped Kirrie to her feet. "Fine let's go after it."

Chasing after the Seismitoad could have been deemed a bad idea when they found themselves back at the Moor, They had followed the Seismitoad's deep footprints as, despite its considerable bulk, it had outran them easily. "This had, better, be worth it." Kirrie panted as they finally reached the Moor entrance after running more than a couple of miles back. So much so that the sun was beginning to set again. "Looks like we're going to be spending another night here."

"Yeah, sorry, about that." Ryan wheezed as he supported himself against a tree, trying to catch his breath. "It would have been easier, if we just flew here, on Braviary."

Kirrie nodded in agreement as they caught their breath and entered the Moor. Several trees had been knocked aside by what they assumed was the Seismitoad they were looking for, and its footprints continued towards the large bog in the center of the Moor. "There it is!" Kirrie pointed as she caught sight of the large toad Pokémon. Moments after she spoke, it dove into the bog, disappearing from sight.

"Damn it!" Ryan cursed as he watched his potential capture simply walk away. "All this way for nothing." He said, sounding truly disappointed.

"Oh no." Kirrie retorted. "We did not run several miles after this thing just to let it get away. You're capturing that thing, otherwise you will never hear the end of it!" She promised darkly, making Ryan gulp nervously. "It'll need to leave the water sometime, so it's just a matter of waiting. We'll set up camp and stay the night again. That way we can make sure we notice if it tries to leave."

Ryan nodded in agreement to her plan, undoing his bag to retrieve his sleeping bag. This was making a major detour in their travel plan, but he had always wanted a Seismitoad after seeing a trainer battle with one as a child. Releasing his Braviary, he ordered him to keep watch from above while Ryan relaxed back on his sleeping bag as Kirrie set hers up and snuggled up to him, allowing Ryan to wrap his arm around her. It was going to be another long night and they were determined to be as comfortable as possible.

The late evening slowly turned into night then into morning as Braviary watched over the water. Ryan and Kirrie tried to remain awake but dozed off shortly after midnight. Braviary didn't mind though as he had the sleeping patterns of a Noctowl. Circling the Moor for what had to have been the hundredth time, the eagle Pokémon finally saw the water break and the Seismitoad finally emerge.

Acting without a command, not wanting the toad to escape his trainer's capture Braviary swooped down latching onto the Seismitoad's arm with a strong Crush Claw attack. The toad let out a gargled bellowing noise, shaking its arm violently trying to shake off the bird.

Roused by Braviary's screeching and the Seismitoad's bellowing, Ryan bolted awake. "Holy crap!" He gasped as Braviary took several blows from the toad's free hand, but still clung on. "Kirrie wake up!" He said, jostling her as he jumped to his feet. "Braviary's found it!"

The Seismitoad lashed out again with another Drain Punch, narrowly scraping Braviary's beak, who retaliated with a strong Air Slash straight to the toad's face, causing it to stumble. Kirrie slowly rose to find Ryan on his feet giving Braviary commands. He ordered him to attack with a Brave Bird, prompting the bird to slam full force into the toad, sending it flying off of its feet as it tried to fight back with a Muddy Water.

Kirrie watched in awe as Ryan controlled Braviary's combat perfectly with careful commands and gestures. Each one the Braviary took in and memorized instantly to flawlessly dominate the Seismitoad. Her legs pressed together as she felt the tingling feeling return. It seemed that just seeing Ryan being so confident and natural as he was when he battled set a fire inside of her.

Watching the toad crash to the mud again, Ryan drew a Pokeball and said, "You're not getting away this time!" He declared with determination before throwing the ball. It hit the Seismitoad square in the chest, drawing it inside as it fell to the ground.

One shake, two shakes, three shakes, _click._

"Yes!" Ryan pumped a fist in the air as Braviary retrieved the Pokeball for him dropping it in his hand. "I've always wanted a Seismitoad. Now, let's see what's up with you." He released the toad and pulled out his Pokedex, scanning his newest Pokemon. "According to Dex, it's female and Bold natured. I guess you'd have to be to take on my Braviary." He explained and joked, reading out the Seismitoad's information. "Well, I'm sure Professor Juniper will enjoy looking after you for a while." He added, returning his newest Pokémon before teleporting the ball away to Juniper's lab. "Let's get out of here Kirrie. I'm itching to move now."

Kirrie nodded almost dumbly as Ryan helped her to her feet, having forgotten she was still sitting down on her sleeping bag. They packed up quickly and left the Moor within minutes, wanting to be on the move as soon as possible, having spent two nights in the Moor, but not before Kirrie decided to remove her sock, the heat causing them to stick to her feet. Luckily, despite the fact that the sun was still high and scorching, a pleasant, cool breeze was blowing, lowering the humidity.

Unfortunately though, some of the trainers had returned to the route and since, once again, Kirrie adamantly claimed it was still too hot for clothes; she was forced to remain behind the tree line. The trainers didn't bother Ryan as he walked passed, knowing he was too strong for them to even attempt a rematch.

They were a little lucky though, as not all of the trainers had returned. So after a mile, they reached empty route again, allowing Kirrie to come out of hiding, immediately wrapping her arms around Ryan's as she walked next to him. The tingling feeling was still there and she was desperately trying to rub her thighs together as she walked without falling over. Ryan seemed oblivious to her state as he spied the exit out of the route in the distance. "Looks like you're gonna have to get dressed soon Kirrie." He pointed out, poking Kirrie in the side. "We'll be reaching civilization soon."

"Mmhmm." Kirrie just made a noise as the heat in her groin intensified. Her fingertips traced the lean muscles along Ryan's arm, not too skinny and not too bulky, just right for her. She let out a soft keening noise, pulling away from Ryan but keeping hold of his hand.

"Kirrie? What's up?" He asked her before noticing her thighs were wet with her arousal. Grasping his hand tighter, she pulled him off of the route path and into the tree line "Again? Here?" Ryan didn't want to deny her, but was wary of being caught since the routes trainers were steadily returning.

Kirrie placed her hands against a tree, bending over and keening as she shook her ass at him. "Please…I want it." How Kirrie could get so desperate in such a small amount of time baffled him, but the way his pants tightened again convinced him not to question it. He moved behind her, keeping his eyes on her small but pert behind as he undid his pants. "Yessss…your cock…put it in." Kirrie whined, shaking her ass harder as her juices poured down her thighs.

Moments later, Kirrie felt the thick head of Ryan's cock push against her soaking folds. She let out a moan that could have been deemed too loud, and in response, Ryan clamped a hand over her mouth. "Keep it down, ok? I don't want to get arrested." He whispered harshly in her ear as he forced the first inch of his dick into her.

Kirrie keened into his hand nodding her head frantically. Ryan proceeded to remove his hand, but Kirrie grabbed it, pushing it back to her mouth, loving his dominant hold on her. Ryan conceded, wrapping his hand tight around her mouth, getting a low moan from her whilst she bucked back against him, trying to impale herself further on his length. It took nearly a minute of pushing forward and back, but eventually Ryan was buried balls deep inside Kirrie again, burying his head in the crook of her neck to suppress his moan of ecstasy, latching his lips on the nape of her neck and grazing his teeth on her neck, making her moan even more.

Rolling and bucking her hips against him, Kirrie lapped at Ryan's palm as he took her, moaning at the sweaty manly flavor of his skin and at the feeling of pure bliss that his cock provided her. Her toes curled inside her shoes and her fingernails scraped against the tree bark as she lost power over her body, finding herself completely bending to Ryan's will and tempo, bucking back as he thrust forward. _'Oh Arceus, I'm in heaven.'_ Kirrie panted in her head, as she couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

Her stomach coiled tighter and tighter with every rough thrust of Ryan's cock into her, and the way he was throbbing inside her he was getting close too, obviously trying to finish her off quickly to ensure that nobody walked by them and noticed them. Moving one hand from the tree, Kirrie trailed it down her body, pinching her nipple as she went, before settling it between her legs trying to help Ryan along, her slender fingers rubbing her clit and his cock as he pounded into her cunt even harder, while Ryan took one of her breasts in his free hand, squeezing it gently and making Kirrie gasp and keen in pleasure.

His breath was heavy in her ear, making her even wetter and her body begin to shake, feeling her orgasm reaching explosion point. "Gonna cum Kirrie." Ryan panted in her ear, making her moan louder, rubbing where they were joined harder. "Cum with me girl."

Kirrie didn't have to be told twice. The moment those words left his lips and entered her ear, her body exploded in orgasm, her juices soaking both hers and Ryan's thighs. Thank Arceus he had dropped his pant beforehand, otherwise he would be needing a spare pair. Ryan started thrusting faster and faster about to cum himself, but Kirrie pushed against him. "Quick, pull out!" She suddenly told him and like clockwork, he pulled out of her looking at her with confusion in his eyes.

When his cock was out of her, Kirrie promptly dropped to her knees, attacking his length with her mouth, throat and hands, sucking noisily as she stroked him. Ryan was going to urge her to keep the noise down, but he was so close to cumming and the small smacking and gagging sounds coming from Kirrie's rampant mouth caused all of his cares to fly out of his head.

With a near primal growl, Ryan came hard, hitting the inside of Kirrie's mouth with streams of burning cum. Taking a quick mouthful, Kirrie then pulled back continuing to stroke his throbbing cock as his release coated her face and hair completely making it warm and sticky as it dripped from her chin, licking her lips hungrily whilst Ryan stared at her dumbfounded. "A good girlfriend needs to learn to take a load on her face." She teased him licking at the cum on her chin. "and luckily for you I learned that years ago."

Ryan just nodded dumbly as Kirrie reached into her bag that he had set aside when they started, pulling out some facial wipes. "The trouble I would be in without these." Kirrie said as she wiped her face clean. "I always carry a fresh pack of these just in case."

"Good idea." Ryan laughed nervously as he did up his pants and to his great relief, Kirrie reached further into her bag and pulled out her skirt, starting to get dressed after being next to naked for over twenty four hours. As Kirrie pulled her skirt up, Ryan retrieved his shirt from his bag, putting it back on as well.

Kirrie then asked, "Where the hell are my top and panties?"

Ryan then put his hand in his pocket and pulled out her panties, then went into his bag and pulled out her top, and handed them to her. "Oh yeah. I forgot that I gave them to you. Thank you." She said before putting her top on, followed by her panties.

Once Kirrie could be deemed decent again, they left the treeline and eventually walked through the exit of the route to find themselves before Tubeline Bridge. A strong wind blew past, lifting up Kirrie's skirt, causing her to swear intensely as one of the Bikers on the bridge wolf whistled at her. "Going nude isn't so tempting this time is it?" Ryan couldn't help but tease, prompting Kirrie to elbow him in the ribs. "Ow. I was just kidding." He tried to laugh, but held his side in pain. She saw the humor though, tittering as she walked ahead, leaving Ryan nursing his ribs.

There were only two Bikers and one Battle girl on the bridge, and none of them seemed the offend-able type, so Kirrie did consider going nude again on the bridge just to feel the wind against her bare skin. Whether she did so or not, Ryan would just have to wait and find out.

**I'm My Own OC**

**7/20/12**

_ImMyOwnOC_

_1/31/13_


	4. Chapter 4 - Spores

**Spores: the adventures of Ryan and Kirrie **

**Ryan and Kirrie find out what happens when you disturbed Shroomish during mating** **season**

**(This is the fourth part of my Pokémon collaboration series with FanfictionFan360. Kirrie belongs to him, Ryan belongs to me.)**

The Taillows that inhabited the trees of Petalburg woods burst out of their branches, flying off in fright as Kirrie's harsh voice rang out through the trees, the girl stomping off towards the forest as Ryan tried to calm her down, but failing badly.

It had all stared when they were flying over Hoenn on Ryan's Braviary. Kirrie had refused to sit still throughout the entire journey, constantly leaning over, testing the limits of her hold on Ryan to get a better look at the ground as it passed them by, and ignoring Ryan's pleas for her to sit still. When she had refused every time, he decided to make light of it, claiming that it was almost alright if she leaned too far, claiming that she was so small that she'd hardly make an impact no matter how high up they were.

Kirrie didn't take the jest at all well, demanding that he land the Braviary that very instant. It took a few moments of yelling, Ryan panicking and Braviary nearly dive-bombing, but the bird finally landed, and as soon as its claws touched the ground, Kirrie jumped off, angrily storming off in the direction of the forest.

"What did I do?!" Ryan shouted after her as she stomped off with her fists clenched.

"I am not small!" Kirrie shouted back through almost gritted teeth, making Ryan and Braviary flinch before turning back to the forest.

"Where are you even going?!" Ryan asked exasperated. He should have known not to mention Kirrie's size, knowing just how sensitive she was about the subject. He started to walk after her but a sharp glare from her stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't fucking follow me!" She snapped at him. "I can take care of myself, you go your way and I'll go my way!"

After Kirrie stormed off, Ryan sat down on a nearby rock with his head in his hands, feeling like an idiot for what he said. he then looked at Braviary and said, "Why didn't you stop me? you could've easily told me to stop before I pissed her off." He asked in an annoyed tone.

"_Two things: 1, how was I supposed to know that she would get pissed? And 2, your girlfriend, not my problem." T_he great eagle Pokémon explained, turning his head, almost insulted that his trainer insinuated that he had a sixth sense when it came to women. No man was able to judge a females emotions, and that was a guaranteed fact.

"She's not my girlfriend. Not officially any way." Ryan said before returning Braviary to his Pokeball, and reaching into his bag for Zoroark's ball. When the ball opened, it instead released Kirrie's Eevee instead of Ryan's Zoroark. "What the... uh oh." As feeling of dread came over him, that's when Ryan realized that Kirrie had given him her Pokeballs for safe keeping when they left Unova so that neither of them lost any of their pokemon on their way to the Hoenn region. "Sorry about that Eevee." Ryan said as he returned Kirrie's pokemon and ran off to find her, knowing that if she ran into a strong pokemon, she would be in a lot of trouble without her pokemon. Plus he would be able to apologize for his idiocy.

The Pokémon of the woods seemed to knowingly get out of Kirrie's way as she stomped down the trail, muttering under her breath. "Damn idiot…not small…who does he think he is?" Kirrie growled through gritted teeth, barely paying any attention to her surroundings, walking around a sleeping Slaking and by pure luck, narrowly missing stepping on its toe by an inch.

Walking blindly through a resting flock of Taillows sending them rushing off to avoid getting stepped on, Kirrie was only brought out of her muttering by a weird sound coming from a rustling bush, her curiosity peaked, prompting her to wander over to the bush, gently pulling the branches aside to find a small Shroomish.

Noticing how the small Grass type was shaking and almost whimpering, Kirrie knelt down scooping her hands under the Shroomish, gently picking him up. "Hey there little guy, what's the matter?" She cooed, gently turning the Grass type around so it was facing her. When she did, she noticed that its face was scrunched up as if in great discomfort and it had pinkish coloring to its yellowy-green cheeks. "Are you hurt?" Kirrie asked, sounding concerned, starting to look all over the Shroomish trying to find a wound of some sort, but eventually found nothing. "What could be wrong with you?"

The Shroomish groaned its name as it began to dispense strangely colored spores from the top of its head, prompting Kirrie to hold it at arm's length. "Hey, don't use Stun Spore on me! I'm trying to help!" She scolded as the Shroomish started to vibrate and shake wildly groaning louder. "Oh Arceus, what are you doing?" She questioned, foolishly leaning her face in closer.

Moments later, the Shroomish unleashed a large blast of spores from the top of his head, hitting Kirrie clear in the face, the spores shooting up her nose and into her mouth before she could even react. Coughing hard, Kirrie dropped the Shroomish, allowing her hands to rush to her face, frantically wiping the spores off of her as best as she could, not noticing the Shroomish scurry off firing off more spores as it went. The spores stung her eyes as she rubbed hard at them, making tears pour down her cheeks. They tickled her nose, making her sneeze as she coughed, and they burned as they went down her throat, making her cough harder with each breath. Too caught up in the aftermath of the surprise attack, Kirrie failed to notice Ryan's approach.

As he ran through the forest yelling her name, Ryan couldn't help but worry about what might have or could be happening to Kirrie at that moment. After about 5 minutes of searching, he finally found Kirrie, but she was on her hands and knees or the ground coughing and wiping her face. Ryan thought maybe she had been crying or got hurt, so he walked over to her, knelt next to her and said, "Kirrie, are you okay?" at first she didn't respond, making Ryan think that she was still pissed at him. "I'm so sorry about what I said. I have a bad habit about not thinking about what I say before I say it. I'm really sorry."

Only just noticing Ryan's presence, Kirrie turned to him ready to start shouting again, but was caught silent at the sight of him. Her body flared up instantly, making her cheeks flush and her eyes turn misty. Ryan's lips were moving and sound was coming out, but Kirrie couldn't determine what he was saying. All she could pay attention to was his face, his mouth, arms, chest and body.

"Kirrie? Are you ok?" Ryan was getting worried; Kirrie was just staring at him now with a misty eyed expression and he could hear her breathing getting more and more labored. "Kirrie, please talk to me, you're scaring m…" His sentence was cut off as Kirrie threw herself at him, jamming her still spore covered tongue down his throat.

Ryan coughed at the sudden burning sensation that came with Kirrie's kiss, but was soon able to ignore it as the spores quickly took effect on him as well. He unintentionally inhaled them off of her skin as he held her to him, groaning into her open mouth. Did this mean that she had forgiven him, or was this going to be his first experience with angry sex? It was impossible to tell and he didn't truly care as his mind started to fog while Kirrie's hands snaked down his body to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants.

Roughly shoving against him, Kirrie knocked Ryan against a tree and onto his ass as she slunk down to her hands and knees, crawling towards him with a lust drunk look in her eyes as she lowered her face to his groin, finishing her hands job in opening his pants fully and pulling his boxers down with her teeth making him shiver by panting hotly on his cock. She began to salivate at the sight of his manhood, wetting his length before she even took him into her mouth.

Somewhere in Ryan's mind a voice told him to look around, fearing getting caught, but for some reason he just couldn't care. His throat still burned a little, but he easily ignored it as he pushed Kirrie's head all the way down on his cock, acting purely on lust, groaning as Kirrie gagged hard on him, her mouth feeling ten times hotter than normal as he buried his fingers in her hair, moving her head by his own will.

Relaxing her neck, Kirrie began to suck hard whilst Ryan borderline fucked her mouth. She vaguely wondered where this rough side of him came from, but the majority of her spore addled mind couldn't give a fuck, mentally screaming for him to fuck her face harder, gripping onto his thighs as he speared her throat with his cock over and over.

The sounds of Kirrie's noisy sucking and gagging soon filled the surrounding area along with Ryan's grunts and verbal encouragements for Kirrie to suck his cock harder. Precum was starting to pour onto her tongue, making Kirrie moan, sending vibrations along Ryan's cock. His hips bucked up harder as his orgasm began to brew, making his stomach tighten and bubble inside.

"I'm gonna cum." He panted, bucking up harder, grinding into Kirrie's mouth as his cock throbbed even harder. Kirrie moaned deeper, reaching down to rub her pussy furiously through her panties, sucking harder and harder until Ryan finally came in her mouth, crying out her name as his thick load pumped into her sweet hot mouth, his hips still bucking as Kirrie heartily swallowed everything he gave her.

Ryan's head fell back against the tree behind him as Kirrie pulled her head away, gulping down the rest of the cum in her mouth, not even bothering to wipe away the drool around her mouth as she gazed down at Ryan with utter lust and want. Ryan returned the look and within seconds, his energy was back, pushing Kirrie onto her back, roughly reaching under her skirt to literally tear her panties off, growling with lust as he lowered his head between her legs to press his mouth to her smoldering cunt.

Kirrie threw her head back, screaming to the sky whilst Ryan devoured her feverishly, his tongue running wild inside of her weeping core, reaching literally everywhere as his fingers spread her open, the very tip just teasing her g-spot, sending little jolts of pleasure through her body. "Fuck! Lick me harder you bastard!" Kirrie panted, wrapping her legs around Ryan's shoulders, pulling him closer to her cunt. "Lick me harder!"

Working his tongue harder, Ryan started to rub and pinch Kirrie's sensitive clit, silencing her demands in turn for moans of pleasure. Her heels dug into his back as her mind became more and more clouded from the spores effects. Ryan's tongue was burning hot in her even hotter pussy, bringing her closer to orgasm with every passing second.

Kirrie's moans escalated to full force screams as Kirrie's body suddenly seized up in orgasm, her juices wetting Ryan's tongue as he continued to lap at her, his mind a complete blank aside from the total urge to take Kirrie until she begged him for mercy, and then go further.

Pulling his mouth away, he gripped her hips, turning her over roughly so that her elbows and knees dug into the grass, raising her pert behind, pushing her skirt up to reveal her firm round ass and dripping cunt. "What are you fucking waiting for?" Kirrie snapped, glaring at him over her shoulder. "Fuck me you bastard!"

Kirrie's goading got on the nerves that Ryan didn't know that he had, gritting his teeth as he brought his palm down on her ass to shut her up. "You asked for this." He growled before ramming his entire cock into her soaking pussy, making Kirrie scream her lungs out, her eyes going wide with shock and pleasure before Ryan pushed her head down until her face met the grass, pounding into her from behind whilst holding her in place. "This good enough for you?" He growled, gripping her hair harder.

"No! Fucking harder!" she spat back, pushing her hips back at him, encouraging him to go all out on her, which he did eagerly. The sound of their skin slapping together rang out almost as loud as Kirrie's screams as Ryan lost all of his natural modesty and care, just fucking Kirrie like his life depended on it, his eyes shut tight whilst hers were wide and rolled back and her tongue hanging out, panting in utter depraved pleasure.

Neither cared about getting caught at that moment, only wanting release. Kirrie's insides began to clench around him again as another orgasm claimed her lust addled body, panting his name in heat, begging for it harder and faster, pulling him into his second orgasm minutes after hers.

Slowly falling off of Ryan's cock, Kirrie laid on the grass, panting heavily for breath with her ass still up in the air. The spores were beginning to wear off now, clearing her mind a little. "Oh Arceus. Wow, what was that all about?" She asked herself, not noticing Ryan staring at her inviting little ass. "Ow my head. What the hell happe…Ryan, what are you doing? Let go of me…AAAAAHHH!" Her sentence cut into a sharp scream as Ryan pushed into her tight little ass, his cock slick from both of their releases, allowing him to slip straight in with minimal difficulty.

Kirrie's fingers dug into the grass as her mind tried to register what was going on. Ryan was fucking her ass? It really hurt, but at the same time felt so good. Kirrie had never experienced anal before, never having brought it up with her previous boyfriends, who she thought would hate the idea. Her breathing became heavy pants again, and before she knew it, the remaining spores in her system took over, pushing back against Ryan's cock, ignoring the burning stinging sensation it caused her. "More! Deeper you bastard!"

Reaching under her, Ryan lifted Kirrie up until her back was against his chest and her head was against his shoulder, slipping his hand down her front, deftly rubbing her clit before slipping his fingers deep into her wet pussy, effectively silencing her demands once again.

Ryan's cock pounding Kirrie's tight little ass without a moments care or mercy, her ass cheeks soon turning a cherry pink as Ryan's hips smacked against them with every rough thrust into her firm behind while his fingers worked her core. Both their minds were completely clouded once again, Ryan unable to think and probably didn't truly know what he was doing, simply acting on instinct alone, whilst Kirrie reciprocated the actions, pushing back on him like a bitch in heat.

With the spores rapidly leaving their systems and the young couple being too unused to the sexual situation, the act lasted barely as long as they would have wanted, Kirrie cumming hard, wetting the grass beneath her, whilst Ryan unloaded his last load deep into her ass before collapsing with her onto the ground.

As the two lay on the ground panting, Kirrie looked over at Ryan, remembering something. "Why was I mad again?"

"Because I sa…" Ryan started to say, but then realized that that was probably a bad Idea. "I don't know. Whatever it was, I'm sorry." He said as he kissed her cheek. They then heard leaves rustling in the tree in front of them, and looked to see a Slakoth drop out of the tree and onto a Poke Ball in Kirrie's bag, watch it bob back and forth a few times and close, giving Kirrie a new Pokemon for her team. "Didn't see that one coming did we?" Ryan joked.

Kirrie just giggled at the comment and walked over to the ball just as it teleported to Professor Juniper's lab. Ryan then got dressed again, and saw Kirrie put her clothes in her bag as they started walking through Petalburg forest, Ryan not at all surprised by the fact that Kirrie decided not to put her clothes back on as she enjoyed the slight breeze blowing through the woods.

**I'm My Own OC**

**7/14/2012**

_ImMyOwnOC_

_1/31/13_

I'm My Own OC

1/26/14


	5. Chapter 5 - Fun in Nimbasa

**Fun in Nimbasa**

**After a practice battle on Route 5, Ryan and Kirrie visit Nimbasa's main attraction and soon get bored of sight seeing**

**(This is the fifth part of my Pokémon collaboration series with FanfictionFan360. Kirrie belongs to him, Ryan belongs to me.) **

**For anyone curious about any relationships that my OC may have with canon game characters, I'm working on a history fic for my OC that will have those questions basically answered on my profile.**

"Thanks Professor." Ryan said as he and Kirrie started to leave the Pokemon Center in Driftveil City. They had each decided that it would be good to train some other Pokemon, Ryan sending Ninetales, Blastoise and Braviary to Professor Juniper in exchange for his Victini, Milotic and Pikachu, while Kirrie sent only her Eevee in exchange for her Druddigon, just in case the two of them need to get somewhere else. And Eevee didn't have much fighting experience, so Kirrie didn't want her getting hurt in anyway.

After leaving the Pokemon Center, Ryan and Kirrie made their way onto Route 5 toward Nimbasa City with Emboar and Serperior following right behind them. It had been awhile since Ryan had had a real challenge of any kind, and he still didn't think he could take on the Elite 4, even after having all eight Unova Gym badges for 11 years. Plus, he heard that White had been beaten by Iris, who had become Champion, only to lose the title to White the next year, and Ryan still felt like he wasn't ready to face White again after what happened in Opelucid City all those years ago. So instead, he decided to stop by Elesa's Gym and see if she was free for a battle. It had been quite some time since she had asked him for a battle, but he was never in the Unova region when Elesa called.

Suddenly, the two heard stomach growls, and looked back at Serperior who had a guilty expression on his face. Kirrie then looked at Ryan and asked, "Wanna stop here for lunch?"

"Sure, why not? We're not in a hurry." Ryan said as the he, Kirrie, Serperior and Emboar walked off of the route and into the tree line where they wouldn't be disturbed. They found a small river and decide to stay there for a bit so that their water types could relax in the water.

Kirrie released her Sceptile, Druddigon, Jellicent, Krookodile and Croagunk, while Ryan let out Shaymin, Zoroark, Pikachu, Victini and Milotic. As his last three stretched upon being released, they looked around at the other Pokemon and Kirrie until they turned to see Ryan, all three of them happy to see him after being with Professor Juniper for almost a month and a half.

"Whoa! Guys, calm down." Ryan laughed when Victini and Pikachu jumped at him and Milotic rubbed her head into his arm.

When Kirrie saw how happy Ryan was and how happy all of his Pokemon were at seeing their old friends, she couldn't help but smile and realize just how caring of a person Ryan truly was. She had seen how much he cared about Zoroark after Druddigon beat her for the first time, so she at least had a hint at his kind hearted nature. But now that she saw how much he loved his Pokemon, it was almost as if he was showing her an entirely different side of him.

As Ryan took out the bowls for his Pokemon's food, he noticed Kirrie looking at him with a warm smile, which caused Ryan to ask, "Kirrie? What are you smiling about?"

She then walked over toward him, knelt down next to him and said, "I knew that you cared about your Pokemon, but the way you were just a minute ago, it's almost like I was looking at your own little family."

"Really?" Ryan asked. "Well, I guess I never thought about it that way. They've all been there for me when I needed them most, and I've always taken good care of them from the moment I caught each of them. Right guys?" He asked his Pokemon, who all agreed happily. "I guess when you think about it, we are our own little family. I could say the same about you and your Pokemon too." Ryan said.

"Yeah, well Emboar has always tried to be like a protective father since my last relationship that didn't go very well. And Eevee was always around to cheer me up while the others would comfort me." Kirrie explained with a half-smile, half frown.

Noticing this, Ryan said, "I'm sorry Kirrie, I didn't mean to remind you of your past relationships." He said with regret in his tone.

"It's okay. You didn't know." Kirrie replied as she stood up and walked over to her bag to get her own Pokemon's food ready, but was stopped by Victini climbing up her back, tickling her along the way to sit on her shoulder. "Well you sure are friendly aren't you?"

"Victini has always been the most playful of my Pokemon. And it looks like he really likes you Kirrie." Ryan explained and smiled as Kirrie tried to grab hold of him, but he kept moving, making it difficult for her to grab him. Ryan couldn't help but laugh at Victini's little game, and Kirrie was laughing too since Victini's small hands and feet tickled her as he ran over Kirrie's body. "Looks like you found someone new to play with, huh Victi… uh, Kirrie?"

"Yeah?"

"Emboar and Croagunk are fighting again." Ryan said as he sweat dropped at the sight of Kirrie's two multi-types going at each other once again.

Kirrie then grunted in anger, causing Victini to hop off of her as she stomped over to her two Pokemon. "CROAGUNK! EMBOAR!"

"_Oh shit!"_ Emboar said when he saw his pissed off trainer go to her bag and take out two Poke Balls, returning both him and Croagunk to their "spherical prisons" as Emboar commonly called them.

"One of these days you two are going to learn to get along." Kirrie said to each of the Poke Balls as she placed them back in her bag. She then looked back at Ryan and his Pokemon, who all had a terrified look on their faces. "What?"

"_Serperior, what did we just get dragged into?" _Milotic asked the Grass Serpent.

"_It's a really long story. I'll explain it to you three later." _Serperior sighed, answering the question that Pikachu and Victini were thinking along with Milotic.

"Sorry everyone. I guess that was a bit much wasn't it?" Kirrie asked as she laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head.

'_Note to self; don't piss Kirrie off. EVER AGAIN!'_ Ryan thought to himself. "Good thing I always carry a pair of clean boxers." He said.

"Why's that?" Kirrie asked.

"I think I just shit myself." Ryan joked, which Kirrie just giggled at.

"Don't worry. Stay on my good side and you won't have to worry about that." Kirrie tittered as she finally got her Pokemon's food together.

Ryan then muttered to himself quietly, "You don't have to tell me twice. I learned my lesson the first time I pissed you off."

"You say something?" Kirrie asked.

"No, nothing." Ryan replied quickly.

After about half an hour or so, everyone had finished eating, and just as Ryan was about to recall his Pokemon, Kirrie stopped him and suggested that they have a quick practice battle. A practice Double Battle to be exact. She wanted to see what Milotic, Pikachu and Victini were truly capable of. "No catch this time?" Ryan asked, remembering how being able to travel with her started in the first place.

"Nope. Just practice this time. We can make it interesting if you want too. Maybe strip for each Pokemon that gets knocked out?" Kirrie suggested mischievously.

"Uhhh… no thanks. Maybe some other time." Ryan said nervously.

"Ahhh, c'mon. You afraid that you're gonna end up naked before I do?" Kirrie asked as she started messing with her clothes, teasing him with quick looks at her breasts when she pulled her shirt just over her them, her thighs when she fiddled with her skirt and a quick peak at her pussy when she moved her panties to the side.

"Kirrie, this isn't like when we were on Route 8 a few weeks ago. People can actually see us from here." Ryan said, trying to get her to stop.

"Fine." Kirrie pouted as she reached into her bag for Emboar and Croagunk's Poke Balls and released the two multi-types. "Don't even think about it you two. If you're gonna fight anyone, fight Ryan's Pokemon." She said as Ryan ordered Victini and Shaymin to the front.

Emboar then started laughing as if he was looking at the funniest thing in the world. _"Are you serious? Those two are who we have to fight?"_

Figuring that Emboar was mocking him and his Pokemon, again, Ryan was the first to attack, ordering Victini to hit Emboar with a Shadow Ball, and Shaymin to attack Croagunk with Magical Leaf. Croagunk dodged Shaymin's attack easily since he was paying attention, while Emboar took Victini's Shadow Ball attack right in the face, ending his mocking laughter.

"See what happens when you're busy judging people Emboar?" Kirrie asked rhetorically. "Now, Croagunk hit Victini with a Poison Jab! Emboar, use Flamethrower on Shaymin!" Kirrie ordered as Emboar and Croagunk attacked, but hit the others target as the two small Pokemon switched places so fast that Victini took the Flamethrower attack while Shaymin was hit with Croagunk's Poison Jab, which poisoned that small Grass type.

"Victini, use Flame Charge and follow up with a Searing Shot! Shaymin, use Aromatherapy then Seed Flare and follow up with Air Slash!" Ryan commanded as his Pokemon followed the orders perfectly. Victini used Flame Charge to move even faster, getting close to Emboar in less than a second, and then fired a Searing Shot right at Emboar, who blocked it with his arms, and moved them as Victini continued on the offensive with a V-Create that Ryan didn't even command, surprising both him and Emboar at the same time. Shaymin then used Aromatherapy to rid its system of the poison, and then let loose a Seed Flare when Croagunk got a little too close. While Croagunk was dazed, Shaymin took the time to take in the spores form the Gracidea in Ryan's bag to transform into its Sky Forme and started attacking with multiple Air Slashes. Croagunk did his best to defend against Shaymin's attack, but the super effectiveness of Shaymin's Flying type move was too much for Croagunk, causing him to flinch enough to drop his guard, allowing Shaymin to land a critical hit on Croagunk, knocking him out.

"Croagunk, return." Kirrie said as she recalled Croagunk and said that he did well for his first battle. "Emboar, use Close Combat on Victini! Then use Heat Crash on Shaymin!" Kirrie commanded as Emboar started attacking Victini with everything he had, knocking the small Fire-Psychic type out, then turned his focus on Shaymin, who was already getting ready for a powerful Air Slash that Ryan had commanded as Victini was returned to its Poke Ball.

When the attacks collided and the dust and smoke cleared, both Emboar and Shaymin had been knocked by the other's attack. Ryan and Kirrie were both surprised by this, as were their pokemon.

Next, Kirrie sent out her Krookodile and Jellicent, while Ryan sent Serperior and Milotic. What Kirrie didn't know was that ever since Ryan caught Milotic on Route 1 when he was fishing one day, she and Serperior became fast friends and always worked well together in a battle, usually combining Serperior's Grass type attacks with Milotic's Water attacks to get the same effect as a combined Grass Pledge and Water Pledge. But Ryan had always noticed something more between Serperior and Milotic. Something deeper, almost like the two loved each other. Ryan wouldn't care though, only wanting his Pokemon to be happy. Even if that meant his pokemon falling in love.

'_I should've known that he would send those two. I am so screwed. Or at least I wish he would be doing to me right now.' _Kirrie thought to herself, starting to feel the familiar tingling sensation between her legs. The way Ryan commanded his Pokemon seemed almost flawless to Kirrie as his Pokemon listened to every command and executed it perfectly. He had obviously done a lot of training with his Pokemon, and his battle style showed it.

"Milotic, use Surf! Serperior, avoid it and use Frenzy Plant!" Ryan commanded. Milotic then "jumped" into the nearby river and started to churn the water, creating a good sized wave, sending it crashing against Krookodile and Jellicent, Serperior having moved aside. He then started to slightly glow green, and summoned vines from the ground, creating a small marsh between Ryan and Kirrie, slowing down Krookodile dramatically, but not affecting Jellicent since it had floated higher to avoid getting stuck.

Although the combined move was super effective against Krookodile, she was able to withstand most of the attack, but was extremely weak now. "Jellicent, Shadow Ball on Milotic, as strong as you can!" Kirrie commanded. Milotic looked everywhere she could, not finding the jellyfish Pokemon until she was hit in the chin with a powerful Shadow Ball from below her. Somehow Jellicent had snuck into the water, gaining the element of surprise against Milotic. The Shadow Ball was a dangerously powerful critical hit on Milotic, but Jellicent continued with a barrage of Shadow Balls, which Milotic couldn't dodge all of in time, getting hit In the face with one last Shadow Ball, knocking her out.

Ryan couldn't believe how sneaky Kirrie's tactics were, hers being entirely different from Ryan's in every way. Ryan withdrew Milotic back into her Pokeball, and ordered Serperior to use Razor Leaf on Jellicent. And since Serperior seemed to have the upper hand speed wise, his attack was launched in a split second, hitting Jellicent and taking the pink jellyfish by complete surprise.

Even though Jellicent was part Ghost type, it didn't help with negating her weakness to Grass Type attacks, Serperior's Razor Leaf hitting hard, and knocking her out. "Serperior, I know you're getting tired, but I need you to hang in just a little longer okay?" Ryan asked, to which Serperior nodded. "Alright, now use Leaf Blade on Krookodile!"

"_Oh shit!" _Krookodile said, still struggling to get her foot free from the marsh, and not having an easy time with it. She knew that Serperior would be at her before she could get her foot free, so she did what she could to buy time by starting to attack with Outrage.

As Serperior got closer and closer to Krookodile, his tail glowing into a blade, he did his best to dodge and evade each of the blasts for Krookodlie's Outrage, getting hit a few times before finally reaching Krookodile and hitting her with a strong attack, knocking the Dark-Ground type out, still before she could get her foot free from the marsh.

Again seeing how flawlessly Ryan controlled his Pokemon, Kirrie's arousal skyrocketed; causing her panties to start to soak and her arousal start to slowly trickle down her legs, and the heat in her lower abdomen now reaching inferno levels. She wanted him now, but knew too things; 1) they still needed to finish their battle, and 2) she knew how uncomfortable Ryan was about sex outdoors, so she had to try to restrain herself, which was by no means easy for her to do.

Trying to ignore the intensifying heat, she recalled Krookodile before ordering her last two Pokemon, Sceptile and Druddigon, to go out.

Since only Serperior was out now, Ryan ordered Zoroark to join Serperior on the field. _"You smell that Serperior?" _Zoroark asked.

Serperior sniffed the air, noticing the scent that Zoroark was talking about. _"Yeah, it smells almost sweet. Like Sitrus berries. But I don't see any berry bushes around."_

"_Look at Kirrie's thighs."_ Zoroark pointed out.

"_Her thighs?"_ Serperior questioned. He then noticed a slight glisten. "_Is she…"_

"_Yep. Looks like she's getting pretty wet." _Zoroark answered.

"_So that's what Blastoise and Braviary smelled when Ryan was using them for battles." _Serperior commented.

"_I think she forgot that Pokemon have a really good sense of smell." _Zoroark added, subtly pointing at Kirrie's legs.

When she noticed what Zoroark was doing, Kirrie closed her legs, blushing heavily and trying to cover up her arousal covered thighs. _'Damn it. I should've known that they would notice. But how has Ryan not noticed yet. Screw it, I need to focus." _Kirrie thought to herself, trying not to make it obvious as to how wet she was.

"Zoroark, use Toxic then Night Daze on Sceptile! Serperior, get in close and use Dragon Tail on Druddigon!" Ryan commanded, which both Pokemon followed without hesitation. Zoroark started to spray the poison from her maw at Sceptile, who tried to avoid it, but wound up getting caught in the cloud of poison before howling and releasing a wave of dark energy from around her body, hitting Sceptile and causing his vision to darken.

"_Crap! I can't see. Where is everyone?" _Sceptile exclaimed, feeling his chin sting at the contact of a Night Slash from Zoroark.

Serperior slithered as quickly as he could to get close to Druddigon, avoiding the Dragon types punches, wrapping around Druddigon's body and hitting him in the head with a super effective Dragon Tail. But this also pained Serperior due to Druddigon's Rough Skin. Druddigon then grabbed Serperior, yanked him off of his body, and hit him with Dragon Breath, knocking Serperior out.

"Damn it." Ryan said as he returned Serperior to his Poke Ball. "Well, I guess we should've expected that, huh buddy? You rest now." He said before putting the Poke Ball back on his belt. "Pikachu, you're up."

"Sceptile, I know you can't see, but I need you to focus. Use Dragon Bullet!" Kirrie commanded, confusing every one of the moves name except for Sceptile, who had been practicing combining Bullet Seed with Dragon Breath for quite some time.

Sceptile, even though practically blind, jumped into the air and started firing off his attack as Zoroark and Pikachu did their best to avoid it, but took quite a few hits. Thankfully for them, the move wasn't super effective.

"Interesting move Kirrie, but you're not the only one with original ideas." Ryan commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kirrie asked in a skeptical but determined tone.

"Oh don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." Ryan smirked, waiting for the right time to execute his plan. He then ordered Zoroark to finish Sceptile off with Flamethrower while Pikachu attack Druddigon with Electro Ball and follow up with Iron Tail. Since Sceptile was still having a hard time seeing, when he tried to dodge Zoroark's Flamethrower attack, he tripped forward into the attack, leaving him a burnt green mess, but was somehow still standing as his vision finally cleared.

Kirrie then encouraged Sceptile to get up as Druddigon was hit by the Electro Ball attack, paralyzing him and getting hit hard by Pikachu's Iron Tail, hitting the Dragon square in the head. While Druddigon was temporarily out, Ryan commanded, "Pikachu! Zoroark! Burning Thunder!" Kirrie had no idea what was to come, but when she saw Pikachu firing off a Thunderbolt and Zoroark use Flamethrower at the same time, the two attacks collided and mixed, going straight toward Sceptile, who could only stare in shock at what was about to hit him.

"Sceptile, MOVE!" Kirrie yelled, but it was too late; Sceptile took the hit full force, knocking him out completely.

Every one stood in shock at what had just happened. "I'm so sorry Kirrie; I guess we still need to work on the power of that attack." Ryan apologized in a tone of utter regret. He knew that Burning Thunder was dangerous, but he also thought that they had worked to make it safer. "Is Sceptile okay?" He asked.

Kirrie ran over to the grass type and checked to make sure he was still breathing. She let out a sigh of relief and said, "He's alright. Just unconscious."

"Phew. That's a relief." Ryan said, letting out his own sigh of relief, knowing that he didn't just kill Kirrie's "baby".

"Alright. Let's finish this." Kirrie said confidently as she returned Sceptile to his Poke Ball and then giving Druddigon a Cheri berry to cure his paralysis, then ordering him to use Dragon Rush, while Ryan told Zoroark to stay back and for Pikachu to use Volt Tackle at full power.

When the two attacks collided, it created a large explosion, sending dust and dirt everywhere.

But after the dust finally cleared, Ryan and Kirrie saw both Druddigon and Pikachu staring each other down and panting heavily. They then both collapsed from exhaustion, leaving Zoroark the last one standing, making Ryan the winner.

Ryan then returned Pikachu and Zoroark to their Poke Balls while Kirrie returned Druddigon to his.

"You guys really do train hard, don't you?" Kirrie asked sweetly.

"Yeah. A lot of people always mocked me about my skills, so I decided that we needed to get better and better in order to prove that." Ryan said in a flat tone.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Kirrie asked out of concern.

"It's nothing. Not important right now. You ready to head out?" Ryan asked, trying to avoid a conversation he wasn't ready for yet.

"Umm, can you give me a couple of minutes? I need to… take care of something." Kirrie said, trying to be as subtle as possible. This was by no means easy for her since she was usually so direct.

"I'll go wait on the route. Don't be too long." Ryan said, taking the hint as he started walking out of the forest and back onto Route 5.

After he left, Kirrie walked over to the river, dropped her bag next to her, bent over to step out of her panties, and started to wash them clean of her arousal. "I can't believe how wet that made me." She said to herself. "I wish Ryan had noticed. Now I'm really horny." She said as she scooped some water from the river to clean her legs and her pussy, moaning as her hand caressed her folds, arousing her further. Without thinking, she slowly started rubbing herself, gently massaging her clit and slipping a finger into her aching pussy.

"Oh Arceus. Mmm." Kirrie moaned as she inserted a second finger. "Oh Ryan." She continued, wishing that it was actually Ryan doing this to her. She then reached into her bag and pulled out a light blue dildo that she kept for nights when she was in between boyfriends. She removed her fingers from her pussy, licked them clean, moaning from her taste and sliding the dildo into her pussy, desperately wishing that it was Ryan getting ready to fuck her. "Oh yes baby. Right there Ryan." Kirrie simpered as she started moving the dildo faster, furiously rubbing her clit, trying to come as quickly as she could so Ryan wouldn't get suspicious. "Oh yes. Harder. Faster. Don't stop!" Kirrie practically screamed. She then quickly covered her mouth as her orgasm took her over, soaking the grass beneath her, making her scream into her hand in ecstasy.

She then fell on her back, panting heavily after her much needed release.

**-Meanwhile-**

Ryan stood on the edge of the road of Route 5, waiting for Kirrie to come back. As he stood there, he decided to go into his bag to check his supplies, and found that he only had a couple of Full Heals, about three or four Full restores, and two Revives. "Shit. Looks like I'm gonna need to pick up some supplies when we get to Nimbasa City." He then took out the two Revives, and happened to pull out something else, which he didn't notice until it hit the ground. He knelt down and saw that his personal notebook had fallen from his bag. "Huh, must've gotten caught on the Revives." He said before also grabbing a Full Restore, releasing Serperior, Milotic and Zoroark and healing them, then returning the three before putting his full attention on his notebook.

**-Back to Kirrie-**

"Holy shit. I needed that." Kirrie moaned as she sat up, finished washing her panties and washed her groin again of her release. She then took out a small bag from her main bag, placed her panties in it, and then put it all back into her main bag, dried her thighs and pussy, adjusted her skirt, and started walking to where Ryan was waiting. When she saw him, he had his back to her, so she decided to run up behind him and hop on his back, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

"What the hell?" Ryan said in a surprised tone before noticing what, or rather who, had jumped on his back. "Oh, Kirrie."

"You don't mind, do you?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course not." Ryan replied as he put his notebook back in his bag and placed his hands on the back of Kirrie's still damp thighs, causing Kirrie to sigh contently at his touch as she laid her head on his shoulder. "You fall in the river or something?"

"No, just uh, cleaning the dirt off." Kirrie said, coming up with the best excuse she could. "Now mush!" She joked, giving Ryan a light kick in his thigh.

"Ow, Kirrie." Ryan scolded playfully.

"_He's always so fun to be around. And he always puts my needs above his own. And I really like that. He's the sweetest guy I've ever met. And he really cares about me. I think I might be falling in love with him." _Kirrie thought as Ryan started moving.

After about ten minutes of walking, Kirrie noticed that Ryan seemed to be a little distracted. It wasn't that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, but more that he seemed to be in really deep thought. "Ryan? Hellooo, Kirrie to Ryan." She said, trying to get his attention. Already getting irritated by the fact that he was ignoring her, which he never did regardless, she kicked him in the leg again, which snapped him out of whatever trance he was in.

"Ow, that hurt." Ryan said.

"Well you weren't listening to me otherwise." Kirrie pouted.

"Sorry Kirrie. I've just been thinking." Ryan replied in an apologetic tone.

"About what?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing major."

"C'mon, tell me. Please? I'll let you kiss me if you do." Kirrie teased.

"You let me kiss you all the time, remember?" Ryan retorted as a joke.

Kirrie then kissed his cheek and said, "Will you tell me anyway? I want to know now."

"Well, something's really been bothering me since we met."

"What's that?" Kirrie asked.

"When I started my journey, right as I was about to walk into Professor Juniper's lab, a girl about the same age as me that day bumped into me, apologized, and started running off with her Pignite following close behind her." Ryan explained.

"_That sounds oddly familiar. How does he know about that?" _Kirrie thought to herself.

"And she said her name was Kirrie."

"Wait a second, that was you I bumped into when I ran out of the lab?" Kirrie asked.

"What? Are you saying that…"

"Duh bonehead. No wonder you looked so familiar when we met at Dragonspiral Tower. I used to think you were really cute back then. Now, you're just hot to me." Kirrie giggled as she saw Ryan blush at the compliment. "Man, I wish I hadn't been in such a rush. I would've loved to get to know you better back then. I definitely would've wanted you to be my first boyfriend. You and Emboar would probably have gotten along if he had known you soon enough." Kirrie said.

"Well, what's past is past. And I don't think even Dialga would be able to fix that." Ryan said back.

"I don't care. I'm with you now, aren't I?" Kirrie asked as she turned Ryan's head to kiss him again, but on the lips this time.

"_I love how she makes me feel so comfortable around her. And I'm not always on edge when I'm around her. I think I'm falling in love with her."_ Ryan thought as he kissed her back.

After Kirrie ended the kiss, she asked, "Can we go on the Ferris Wheel after we stop at the Pokemon Center? Pleeeaaasse?" She begged.

"I don't see why not." Ryan said, making Kirrie cheer like a little girl, causing Ryan to give a light smile, which quickly turned into a look of terror. He hated heights and avoided the Ferris wheel on previous trips to Nimbasa, and also tried not to Fly everywhere he went.

When they finally reached Nimbasa City, Ryan and Kirrie first went to the Pokemon Center to have their Pokemon healed and pick up some supplies before leaving and going straight for the amusement park, Kirrie dragging Ryan by his wrist the whole time. Before getting too far though, Kirrie asked Ryan if he would buy them some cotton candy, giving him her signature doe eyes that got him every time. When they got there however, Kirrie hid behind Ryan, confessing that she didn't like clowns. Not the people who wore the outfits, just clowns in general. Ryan paid for the cotton candy, apologized and explained why Kirrie was hiding, and started toward the line at the Ferris wheel with Kirrie in tow.

By the time they made it halfway through the line, Kirrie had devoured her cotton candy in anticipation, while Ryan was only a quarter of the way through his before he was done with it. Kirrie then asked if she could have it if he was done with it, which caused him to say, "You're gonna end up with a stomach ache."

"Don't worry. My last boyfriend said the same thing when I got onto a fourth cotton candy once." She replied, causing Ryan's eyes to almost pop out of his head. "I'm kidding. I can eat about two by myself before my stomach starts getting upset."

"I wish you would stop making me worry like that. You know I care about you, so why do you keep making comments like that to get a reaction out of me?" Ryan asked, more concerned than mad, which is how Kirrie took his tone.

"Well you don't need to get all pissy about it." Kirrie pouted, turning her back to him.

"Wh- Kirrie, I, I didn't mean it like that. I worry about you all the time. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Ryan said, trying to apologize, and thinking that he was doing terribly.

Kirrie then glanced at him to see a sad look on his face. Feeling guilty, she turned to him completely and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I know you're concerned about me, but I can take care of myself. You know that."

"Yeah, but I can't help it. It's just part of who I am." Ryan replied.

"I know." Kirrie said, wrapping her arms around his left arm.

After a long 45 minute wait, Ryan and Kirrie finally got to the front of the line and onto the Ferris wheel. When they got in the cart and the door closed, they started moving. Kirrie then said, "This is nice. Just you and me, alone in a cart. Up high where no one can see us" As she started caressing Ryan's groin, slowly arousing him.

"It's still public Kirrie. And this ride doesn't last long." Ryan replied, not at all comfortable with the idea Kirrie was suggesting.

"Oh c'mon. You don't think the idea of getting caught is a real turn on?" Kirrie asked. She then climbed onto Ryan's crotch, placed her hands of his shoulders and started grinding against him, moaning at the feel of her bare core rubbing against the fabric of his pants.

"Ever heard of shame? Or modesty for that matter?" Ryan asked, noticing how Kirrie's grinding seemed a little different than usual.

"Route 8 wasn't proof enough?" Kirrie asked, continuing to grind against Ryan's groin.

"Good point. But still -"

"Fine." Kirrie sighed, climbing off of Ryan and sitting back down next to him. After a few minutes, Kirrie looked at Ryan and saw him shaking. "Ryan? Are you okay?"

"I'm afraid of heights. That's why I try to avoid the Ferris wheel and not constantly fly from place to place." Ryan answered, scared out of his mind.

"Why didn't you say something when I asked if we could ride the Ferris wheel?" Kirrie asked, starting to feel guilty about the situation.

"It's okay Kirrie. I didn't want to disappoint you by saying no." He replied, trying not to look out any of the windows.

"Ryan, if you didn't want to go on the Ferris wheel, all you had to do was tell me. I would've understood." Now feeling as if she had forced him into something that he didn't want to do, Kirrie moved closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder and said. "You don't always have to make me happy."

Ryan just scoffed and said, "Guess you should've thought about that before asking me to be your 'boyfriend'." This comment made Kirrie titter, making Ryan smile as he wrapped his arm her.

Kirrie then thought of a perfect way to not only calm Ryan's nerves, but also help her with the tingling, growing heat between her legs. She looked up at him and said, "Ryan."

"Hmm?"

"I'm not wearing any panties." Kirrie whispered in his ear in a very seductive, sultry tone that sent a small shiver down his back.

"You're bluffing. Please tell me you haven't been walking around Nimbasa City without panties on." Ryan said nervously.

Kirrie smirked at his reaction, then bunched up her skirt, revealing her moist, arousal soaked core. She then started rubbing her clit, raising her shirt to massage her breast, licking her fingers clean constantly, moaning at her taste before slipping two fingers into her pussy. "Ahhh, so good." She moaned, trying to get Ryan going, but noticed that he was trying not to.

What Kirrie didn't know though was that Ryan was having a severe mental argument with himself. _'_**Go on. Fuck her, you know you want to, and look at her, she's leaving her self completely vulnerable to you**_.' _One half of Ryan's mind said.

'_**Don't be stupid. You know that it'll cause major problems if you get caught**_**.'** The other half of his head said.

"Both of you shut up!" Ryan muttered to himself.

'**Fuckin' pussy. Take the risk. You know denying her feels wrong to you.' **

'_**I hate to say it, but he has a point on the last one**_**.'**

"Traitor." Ryan muttered before looking back at Kirrie, seeing that she had taken her top completely off and placed it next to her as she continued to finger fuck herself, moaning and gasping in pleasure, waiting for Ryan to give in.

He swallowed hard and licked his lips, trying to fight the urge to move on what his dick was telling him. 'Damn my weak will.' He thought to himself before getting up and moving between Kirrie's spread legs, moving her hand away and pressing his tongue to her soaked folds, licking her hungry pussy.

"I, knew I'd get you eventually. Ahhh, oh more. Oh Ryan, you're so good!" Kirrie cried out as he pressed the tip of his tongue to her core.

"Please keep it down. I don't want us getting in trouble." Ryan said as he pushed his tongue into her cunt, his head starting to spin from her taste.

Kirrie tried to keep her voice down, but was having a hard time with it, wanting to release her scream when Ryan's tongue entered her. Thinking quickly, she grabbed her top, put it in a ball and covered her mouth with it, letting out her suppressed scream into the clothing.

'_Arceus she's so sweet. I'll never be able to look at Sitrus berries without thinking of Kirrie's taste at this point.' _Ryan thought, not at all minding the idea of that possibility.

Kirrie then moved her legs so that they were slung over Ryan's shoulders, sliding down in her seat a little bit, getting comfortable. She placed a hand on Ryan's head, tangling her figures in his hair and pushing him closer while her other hand massaged one of her breasts, holding her shirt in her mouth with her teeth to quiet her cries of ecstasy.

Ryan then grazed his teeth over Kirrie's clit, sending her over the edge, pressing his face closer as she exploded into his mouth as Ryan continued to eat her out, making her orgasm go on and on.

Ryan then removed himself from between Kirrie's legs, only to have her pull him up to her and kiss her passionately, taking Ryan by almost surprise. Ever since their first night on Route 8, whenever Ryan would eat Kirrie out, she would always pull him up to her face and kiss him, taking in her taste. "Mmm. Damn I taste good." She then flipped Ryan over so that he was underneath her and said, "Now I want to taste you."

Kirrie then went to work undoing Ryan's pants to get to his hardened cock. It only took her a few seconds to do so, yanking his pants and boxers down. She then wrapped a cool hand around his length, slowly starting to jerk him off, licking the head a few times before taking the head into her mouth. She then took more of his length into her mouth, causing Ryan's head to fall back, groaning as Kirrie's hot mouth enveloped his cock.

She ran her tongue around his shaft, moaning when his precum started coating her tongue. She then started bobbing her head, impaling her mouth on his dick, almost deep throating him. Ryan then placed his hand on her head, weaving his fingers through her hair, and started moving her head without even thinking, taking control of the blowjob. Kirrie just grinned as well as she could as she let him fully control her movements, loving the idea of being dominated.

"Kirrie, I'm close." Ryan said, choking on his words. His penis started throbbing in Kirrie's mouth, making her scream in her head for his release. As if hearing her thoughts, Ryan let his load loose in her mouth, bucking his hips and hitting the back of her throat with each thick shot, which Kirrie swallowed happily and almost not caring about him hitting her throat.

Once she had taken in everything he gave her, Kirrie released him, licking his dick clean, before standing up in front of him. "You're not falling asleep on me are you?" Kirrie asked coyly, placing her hands on her hips.

Trying to catch his breath, Ryan looked at her and said, "Of course not."

"Good," Kirrie said. "Because I'm nowhere near done with you yet." She finished teasingly, slowly and seductively playing with her skirt, almost like a strip tease. She then moved closer to him, sitting on his lap and continuing her little show while grinding against his still hard member, soaking it with her arousal, causing Ryan to groan. She then got off of his lap, pushed her skirt off, turned her back to him and placed her hand at the base of his cock, keeping him steady as she slowly penetrated herself on his shaft. "Fuck!" Kirrie cried out as she only went down to where the tip of his dick pressed against her womb. "Oh Arceus. You always seem to fill me right up." She said before completely sheathing him in her soaking cunt, the head of his dick going into her womb, causing her groin and lower abdomen to bulge a bit.

"Shit you're so tight." Ryan commented.

"That a problem?" Kirrie asked, looking back at him with a look that said that Ryan better be careful about how he answers.

He smiled and said, "Not at all." He then placed his hands on her hips, pulled her back so her back was against his front and her head on his shoulder. He then kissed her as he started moving in and out of her pussy, causing her Kirrie to moan into Ryan's mouth as he started fucking her. Kirrie then took his hands off of her waist and guided them to her breasts, making him squeeze them by closing her hands slightly over his. She then took her hands away, just letting her arms hang by her side as Ryan took full control of fucking, occasionally grinding into, filling every inch of Kirrie's tight pussy.

Wanting to move things along a little quicker, Ryan took his right hand off of Kirrie's chest and grazed his fingers over her skin until he reached her clit and started massaging it. Kirrie couldn't help but yelp out in surprise before it turned into a throaty moan as Ryan's finger went to work on her sensitive budding clit. "Ryan, I'm gonna cum." Kirrie moaned when she broke the kiss for much needed air.

"Me too." Ryan said, panting heavily trying to catch his breath.

"Cum in me. I want it so badly." Kirrie said before going back to kissing him. After a few more thrusts into her, Ryan and Kirrie finally found release, Kirrie soaking Ryan's dick along with the floor beneath them as Ryan unloaded into Kirrie's waiting womb, filling her to the brim with his seed.

As the two refilled their lungs with much needed air, Ryan finally asked, "You wanna tell me why you were walking around Nimbasa with no panties on?"

Kirrie bit her lip and explained almost shyly, "Well, they got soaked when I got really wet earlier. During our battle."

"That got you excited?" Ryan asked, not in a judgmental tone, but more of a curious tone.

"It wasn't so much the battle as it was…"

"Was what?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Mmhmm. You're always such a kind and nervous person, but seeing you so confident during a battle just sets something off inside of me." Kirrie finished explaining.

"Wait, is that what happened on Route 8 too?" Ryan asked in a curious tone again.

Kirrie blushed slightly and just nodded in response. Ryan then leaned his head on her shoulder and whispered, "Do I turn you on that much?"

Kirrie shuddered at the feel of his hot breath on her ear and neck, making her feel even more vulnerable. But she didn't care as long as it was Ryan who saw this and took advantage of it. "Yes. Oh yes. You're the only one who turns me on and gets me horny like this." Kirrie admitted, lying in no way to him. _'I think I _am_ falling in love with him. But is it really true love that I'm feeling?'_

'_I _am_ falling in love with her. I just hope she feels the same way towards me.'_ Ryan thought to himself, not knowing that Kirrie was having the same feelings.

"Ryan, I want to keep going. One more time." Kirrie said, moving ever so slightly to keep some kind of friction going.

"One more time? Kirrie, I don't know if I can last much longer." Ryan said as Kirrie started grinding a little bit.

"Please Ryan. One more time. I still want you so badly." Kirrie begged, giving Ryan her best doe eyes once again.

"Alright. Where do you want it?" He asked politely. He may have been in control the entire time they were fucking, but he was still a gentleman, so he instead asked Kirrie where she wanted him to fuck her.

"In my ass." Kirrie replied almost instantly.

"Your ass?" Ryan questioned.

"Yes. Like you did in Petalburg Forest. Just like that." Kirrie told him.

"Um, you're gonna have to remind me of that Kirrie. I vaguely remember that position." Ryan explained.

Kirrie then moved off of Ryan's cock, took it by the base again and lined it up with her ass before slowly penetrating her tight ass hole. Ryan's dick slipped in with ease, still slick from both of their releases, but Kirrie still choked back a scream from the slight pain it caused her.

"Kirrie, are you okay?" Ryan asked, more concerned about her than getting off one last time.

"I'm fine. Just give me a sec… Ahhh." Kirrie tried to say before Ryan started moving, his dick sliding in and out of Kirrie's ass with ease. She then took his hand again and led it to her soaked core and said, "Finger me."

Ryan slipped a finger into her, moving it slowly to start, wondering how the hell he thought of this when they were in Petalburg Forest, still not even remembering that time fully. "Damn Kirrie. Your ass is so tight." Ryan groaned, feeling her ass clamp around his dick and her pussy tighten around his finger.

"Just shut up and fuck me." Kirrie moaned, bringing Ryan into another kiss, shoving her tongue down his throat, still finding traces of her juices in his mouth. Ryan then added a second finger, catching off guard, allowing Ryan to take control of the kiss and finger her faster.

The pleasure coursing through Kirrie's body was better than anything she had ever felt before, and nothing compared to the way Ryan was making her feel now. She slowly brought one of her hands down her body and pinched her clit, which sent her soaring over the edge, releasing her juices over Ryan's hand and setting off his release into her ass, coating her insides with his hot cum.

The couple sat there, panting for breath after what Kirrie would later call "their best sex outside ever'. When Kirrie opened her half lidded eyes, they instantly shot back open. "Ry, Ryan."

"Yeah, what is it? Oh shit." Ryan said when he saw Elesa standing outside of their cart. The two just sat there, frozen in fear that Elesa might scream or tell say something.

Instead, she just pat the cart and told the operator to let them go again. Ryan and Kirrie let out a sigh of relief before noticing Elesa mouth the words, "You owe me, big time."

Ryan swallowed hard at what that could've possibly meant, then looked at Kirrie and said, "Sex on the Ferris wheel isn't such a great idea anymore is it?"

"Oh shut up." Kirrie said as she grabbed his balls and squeezed lightly at his remark.

"Ow, Owww, Owwww! Okay okay I'm sorry." Ryan said quickly, prompting Kirrie to release him form her grip. She then got off of his lap and started getting dressed while Ryan pulled his pants and boxers back up.

The second they got off of the Ferris Wheel, the two trainers ran to the Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon, then out of Nimbasa City as fast as they could, hand in hand, trying to avoid Elesa by any means necessary at that point.

**I'm My Own OC**

**7/25/12**

_ImMyOwnOC_

_1/31/13_

I'm My Own OC

1/26/14


	6. Chapter 6 - Midnight Swim

**Midnight swim**

**During a midnight dip in Lake Verity, Ryan realizes something about Kirrie sooner than he thought he would**

**(This is the sixth part of my Pokémon collaboration series with FanfictionFan360. Ryan belongs to me, Kirrie belongs to him.)**

"Catch you later Fennel!" Kirrie waved as she and Ryan left the researchers house, stepping onto the streets of Striaton City. The couple had been staying with Fennel during their time in the city, both running low on cash to the point that they couldn't afford a room in the Pokémon Center. Fennel was more than happy to take the couple in though, especially since Ryan had done a lot to help with her dream research in the past.

"So where are we thinking of going next then? Sinnoh? We haven't gone there together yet." Ryan suggested, releasing his Braviary from his ball. The great eagle Pokémon stretched his wings upon release, letting out a strong cry as he exited his ball, letting his keen eyes adjust to the sudden light before checking out his surroundings. He would have to find a larger area if he wanted to take off. The narrow street was far too thin for him to fully spread his wing span.

"Yeah, Sinnoh sounds good. I've been dying to visit one of the great lakes for weeks now." Kirrie smiled as they turned to walk out of the cities borders, scratching Braviary's head feathers as the eagle walked beside her, making him croon happily.

"Wait!" Fennel shouted from behind them, turning to see her hurrying out of her house. "Kirrie can I speak to you for a moment? In private?" She asked as she panted for breath. She had hurried out of her house at such a pace that she had nearly winded herself. "I have something to show you."

Kirrie glanced at Ryan, who just shrugged in response, telling her that he'll wait for her. "Yeah okay." She smiled before following Fennel back into her house, a little confused when the older woman shut the door tight, but quickly brushed it off. "So what did you need to show me?"

Walking past the younger girl, Fennel opened a drawer on her computer desk, pulling out a small cylinder. "Here." She said, placing the container in Kirrie's hands.

Looking at the container, Kirrie noticed it was full of familiar looking blue pills "Are these….? Are you giving me Viagra?"

"Not exactly. They're performance enhancers for the sex drive if you will. Everyone needs a little 'oomph' in their stride every now and then. Not that I'm saying either you or Ryan need it, not after what I heard last night." Fennel winked as Kirrie nervously laughed. "You two sounded like a pair of randy Lopunnys going at it. Don't look so sorry, I've had much worse things keeping me up at night. Consider the pills a reward for the 'late night entertainment'." She practically purred as Kirrie gave her a flattered look, her cheeks colouring ever so slightly. Fennel hummed at the sight placing her hands on Kirrie's shoulders, gently kissing the younger girls cheeks "You're always welcome to stay again. And when you do, please know my bedroom door is always open to you. Both of you." She added in a hushed promise, kissing Kirrie's forehead, making the younger girl shiver in delight.

"Duly noted." Kirrie declared happily, cupping Fennel's face, pulling the older woman into a warm, passionate kiss, moaning into her mouth as her tongue met the researchers for a brief moment before pulling away. "You really should have told us that you were interested last night. We wouldn't have left you out."

Fennel tittered as she linked fingers with Kirrie. "I had no idea that you two were such animals in the sack. I wanted to at least snoop in, but you two were so into it. I didn't want to disturb you. It was a lot of fun listening to you though. My fingers have never worked so hard without using a keyboard before. You had better get going anyway before Ryan starts to worry." The researcher giggled as she noticed Kirrie's legs shaking ever so slightly.

"That offer had better stay open; I'm holding you to it." Kirrie joke threatened, giving Fennel another kiss before waving her goodbye, walking back out of the door. "I better hide these. Ryan might get offended if I offer them right away." She thought to herself, quickly stuffing the pill container into her bag before Ryan could see her.

"Ready to head off?" Ryan asked as Kirrie reached his and Braviary's side. She had been gone for over ten minutes and he had started to worry.

Kirrie nodded in response as she, Ryan and Braviary started walking again. When they had reached an adequately large area, Braviary spread his wings, letting Ryan and Kirrie climb onto his back before taking off into the clear skies, Kirrie wrapping her arms tight around Ryan's waist as he fought the urge to look down when the great eagle Pokémon ascended into the cloud line at great speeds, the wind roaring through Ryan and Kirrie's hair as Braviary let out a cry of freedom, having craved the chance to fly again after being cooped up for several days in his ball.

After an hour or so, they could see the Sinnoh region on the horizon as Braviary descended to a much more comfortable altitude for his passengers. Ryan enjoyed the warm breeze on his skin as Kirrie held her Poketch to her ear, listening to the news, one particular article catching her attention, frantically shaking Ryan's shoulder. "We need to land at the Valley Windworks!"

"And why is that?"

"Because the news is saying that several packs of Electrike are swarming there, I need to catch one!" She replied, sounding like a child wanting a new toy. "Can we land there? Please! Please! Please!" She begged, giving Ryan her best Deerling eyes. "I'll make it worth your while."

Ryan sighed, instantly caving to her plea. Kirrie's shimmering emerald eyes could cut through his defences quicker than a Bisharp's blade. "Okay, okay we'll land there. It's near to a Pokémon Center anyway, so we can rest there after you get your Electrike. Why are you so eager to catch one anyway?"

"Why wouldn't I be eager? They're like battery powered puppies!" Kirrie simpered, making Ryan laugh dryly.

"You find the oddest things cute."

"I find you cute."

"Ouch. A little below the belt there." Ryan chuckled at Kirrie's 'biting insult' as his girlfriend wrapped her arms tighter around his waist, laying one hand on his groin, cupping him gently as she smiled against his shoulder, whispering an obscene comment about something else that was below the waist that she was more than happy to apologize to after she had caught her Electrike.

After a quick direction change and another fifteen minutes in the sky, Braviary finally touched down at the Valley Windworks, the resident Buizels, Bidoofs, Shellos and Pachirisu all running for cover as the great eagle landed, flaring his large wingspan before finally settling down, allowing Ryan and Kirrie to dismount him. "Alright then, let's go Electrike hunting!" Kirrie beamed as she skipped towards the tall grass, blatantly leaving Ryan behind.

Ryan and Braviary exchanged a look before the eagle shook his head. "She's not exactly all there is she?"

"She is. She just excites quickly about certain things." Ryan sighed in response as he recalled the bird, reattaching the Pokeball to his belt before heading off in Kirrie's direction, hearing her squeal in delight from a short distance ahead of him, prompting him to pick up his pace.

Reaching Kirrie, he found her staring at a small pack of Electrikes, fawning over the sight of the numerous pups that ran around the area, playing completely carefree, not even noticing the two humans that had entered the area. The older Electrikes took notice almost immediately, turning their heads to stare at Ryan and Kirrie wearily, a couple inching closer to the pups, showing their maternal attachment. "I don't think you should try to catch any of these ones Kirrie. They look like a family group." Ryan pointed out as one of the older Electrikes let out a low growl when Kirrie stepped too close to a pup.

"I know." Kirrie pouted, crossing her arms. "Hey, what about that one?" She asked, pointing out an older looking Electrike who was resting a short distance away from the rest of the group, the pair slowly walking around the pack to approach it, finding it seemingly asleep. Upon closer inspection, they noticed the Electrikes fur was a lighter shade than the others and its mane was slightly frayed with age.

"Are you sure about that one? It looks a little old." Ryan pointed out as Kirrie carefully approached it, dropping down to her hands and knees to slowly crawl towards the Electrike, careful not to provoke it in any way.

The Electrike continued to breathe lowly and evenly as it slept whilst Kirrie crawled ever closer, carefully pulling out an empty Pokeball from her bag, flinching at the noise it made when the ball expanded to its full size. The Electrike's eyes snapped open, staring intensely at Kirrie before glancing at the ball then back to Kirrie, the girl fearing a powerful shock from the electric dog, but instead the Electrike just laid its head down falling back to sleep.

Confused, Kirrie glanced back at Ryan, who just shrugged back at her. Deciding to risk it, Kirrie quickly tapped the Electrike on the head with the Pokeball, jerking her arm back, expecting a bite or a shock, but to her surprise, the electric dog didn't struggle in the slightest, disappearing into the ball, which instantly made the capture tone without shaking once. "Uh…yay?" Kirrie said, utterly confused by the situation, watching the ball teleport away to Professor Juniper's lab. "I really need to check it out as soon as I get to a computer." She noted before heading back to Ryan.

"That was weird." Ryan commented as Kirrie reached him. "Anyway, you got your Electrike, so let's get moving." He grinned, turning to walk towards the nearest town, only to be stopped when Kirrie grabbed his wrist.

"Hold it right there." She smiled, pulling him back to face her. "I believe I told you I would make it worth your while if you brought me here. You held up your end of the deal, so it's only fair if I do the same." She breathed slowly, pulling him towards the Valley Windworks building.

"What are you talking abou…" Ryan tried to ask, but was cut off when Kirrie pulled him down by his shirt, silencing him with a heated kiss before pulling him along, dragging him behind the Windworks building, pushing him against the wall as she descended to her knees.

Tittering as Ryan glanced around nervously, Kirrie slowly worked his pants open, pleased to find his boxers tenting already, licking her lips as her fingers ran across his growing bulge. She gently kissed Ryan's bulge as she slowly pulled his boxers down, releasing his growing erection. "Hello big guy." She whispered, tenderly kissing the throbbing head, making Ryan shudder. She had begun to greet Ryan's penis whenever she pulled it out, first just to be annoying and cute, but it ended up being almost like a habit she was compelled to continue every time she fellated him.

Sitting back on her knees and resting the tip of Ryan's cock on her lips, Kirrie worked her top over her head, revealing her bare modest chest underneath and leaving her lips from his head, tossing it to the ground behind her before placing the tip of his dick back to her lips. She always gave Ryan something to look at when she was sucking his cock, whether it was her breasts, her pussy, ass or even her entire naked body. She found it near impossible to remain fully clothed while giving a blowjob despite Ryan's claims that he didn't need to see her partially or fully naked when she orally pleased him, saying that her big emerald eyes looking up at him were always more than enough to get him going.

With a sultry moan, Kirrie gently took every inch of Ryan's length into her mouth, making his breath catch in his throat, nuzzling her nose to his pubic bone as the head of his cock poked the back of her throat, making her gurgle softly for a moment before relaxing, allowing her throat to take the head of his dick in, sucking leisurely as she stared up at him with big eyes. Ryan shuddered at the sight of them when he glanced down, clenching his fists over and over, fighting the urge to explode in her mouth too quickly.

Starting to bob her head along his length, Kirrie massaged his thighs softly as she pursed her lips tightly around his shaft, purring around his cock as she started to taste his sweet, salty precum on her tongue. Despite having only had sex the night before and having been fellated by her dozens of times since they had met, Ryan still found it difficult to last all that long in her mouth, his breathing starting to become laboured as his cock throbbed against her tongue.

Ryan laced a hand into Kirrie's hair as his abdomen began to coil, his impending orgasm growing stronger by the second. More precum coated Kirrie's tongue, making her moan and simper around his shaft, sending vibrations through his entire body. "Nearly there Kirrie." He moaned, gripping her hair a little tighter, making her moan yet again.

Moving her hands from his thighs, Kirrie gripped Ryan's hips, pulling at them, encouraging him to buck deeper into her mouth, wanting to catch his entire release when he exploded. It wasn't much longer before Ryan was groaning as he released his load into Kirrie's mouth, making her moan happily as she swallowed everything he gave her, cumming from pure arousal and the salty taste of his seed going down her throat and making her cheeks bulge slightly.

Once Kirrie released his cock from her heavenly mouth, Ryan just collapsed against the Windworks building, trying to catch his breath while Kirrie played with some of his cum still in her mouth before swallowing it and saying, "I think it's safe to say that I'm officially addicted to your cum."

Ryan only blushed at the comment before saying, "You could've kept that to yourself ya know."

"I could've. But I didn't." Kirrie giggled before pulling her top back on and saying, "Okay, now we can get going." Before starting to walk toward Floaroma Town.

"I swear that girl only stops moving when she wants sex." Ryan sighed, but smiled as he watched Kirrie walk away. As he watched her walk away, he saw her skirt sway just enough to show that she wasn't wearing panties, making him wonder when she had taken them off, knowing that she had put them on before they left Fennel's place.

Ryan stood up and quickly pulled his pants and boxers up and fixed his belt before running after Kirrie, who hadn't walked off too far, not wanting to actually leave Ryan too far behind. When he started to catch up to her, he slowed down his pace so that he was just behind her, moving his hand so that it reached under her skirt so he could gently squeeze her bare ass, causing Kirrie to let out a surprised, but pleasured, squeak.

"Why aren't you wearing panties again?" Ryan asked huskily in Kirrie's ear, causing her to freeze in place.

"Partially because they were ruined when I came a minute ago. But mostly to tease you." Kirrie replied before lifting her skirt, encouraging Ryan to grope her ass again.

Instead of grabbing her ass again like she was expecting, Ryan instead ran two fingers across her wet pussy, which was still sensitive for her orgasm minutes ago. "You're just trying to get me excited aren't you?"

"Actually, I have a better idea." Ryan said, licking her juices from his fingers before gently grabbing Kirrie's wrist and saying, "I'm gonna punish you for being such a tease."

The second the word 'punish' left Ryan's mouth and he started pulling her toward the trees, Kirrie could've sworn her pussy would explode in an arousal fuelled orgasm, only to actually have a mini orgasm as her legs felt like they had turned to rubber and were ready to give out.

Once Ryan felt they were far enough away, Kirrie immediately moved to place her hands on the closest tree possible and dropped her skirt around her ankles, stepping out of it and kicking it to the side and tossing her bag along with it, shaking her ass as her juices trickled down her legs, waiting for Ryan to take her.

He slowly walked over to her; undoing his pants once again and removing his already hardened length form his boxers and pressed the tip of his dick to Kirrie's wanting pussy. "If you're gonna punish me, don't you dare take it easy on me." Kirrie demanded cutely.

"Wouldn't be much of a punishment if I did would it?" Ryan asked rhetorically as he quickly shoved his entire length into Kirrie's hungry pussy, causing her to gasp loudly at the sudden penetration as the head of his cock entered her womb.

Just as Kirrie was about to cry out however, Ryan quickly moved one of his hands to cover her mouth, silencing her cry of ecstasy. "I still don't want people to hear us." He said before he started roughly thrusting into Kirrie's pussy, making her gasp and nearly choke on her breath from Ryan's pace.

'Fuck this man is amazing.' Kirrie thought as Ryan continued to fuck her pussy roughly while she decided to pull her top up over her breasts, wanting to be a naked as possible.

When Ryan suddenly stopped and pulled out of Kirrie's pussy, she was confused and a little annoyed at the fact that he stopped, but he didn't move his hand, which she found a little strange. That didn't last long though as Ryan forcibly pushed his cock, now slick from Kirrie's juices, into her tight ass hole, taking Kirrie by complete surprise and making her legs give out, causing the couple to fall to the ground.

Ryan then took his hand from Kirrie's mouth and asked, "Are you okay?"

'Well, at least he's concerned. Kills the mood and the punishment a bit, but I know he can't help but worry.' Kirrie thought before saying, "Yeah. My legs just gave out is all. But don't you dare let that stop you. Punish me more."

"You asked for it." Ryan whispered in her ear before pulling her up to him so that her back was against his chest. Kirrie then took this time to finish removing her top and toss it over with her skirt before crushing her lips to Ryan's as he started fucking her ass again as he moved her, both of his hands on her hips, moving her roughly on his cock as he continued to spear her tight ass.

Ryan then moved one hand down to roughly rub her clit before roughly shoving two fingers deep into Kirrie's pussy, fingering her furiously as his other hand found one of her breasts and started massaging it and pinching her nipple, making her scream into his mouth at the intense pleasure of her punishment. 'This is no punishment. This is heaven. I don't want him to ever stop fucking me. Even if I fall asleep I hope he still fucks me.' Kirrie thought, fully enjoying her "punishment" as she felt her climax quickly approach from the mix of Ryan's tongue pushing into her mouth and wrestling hers, his rough hands working her breasts and inside of her pussy while his cock throbbed in her ass, signalling that he was close as well to his second release.

Kirrie started moaning louder into Ryan's mouth, moving her hand to massage her neglected breast and pinch the nipple while her other hand furiously worked her clit, pinching it as she came, soaking Ryan's fingers and the grass in front of them. Ryan was close behind, unable to bear Kirrie's ass tighten around his dick as his release flooded her ass, making Kirrie's orgasm continue as she screamed into Ryan's mouth and went completely limp against him.

Once the two had finally settled down, Ryan carefully moved Kirrie off of his cock and laid her down on the ground so he could retrieve her top, skirt and bag for her. "That, was, amazing." He heard Kirrie mumble dreamily as he walked back over to her.

He sat beside her, running his fingers through her hair softly and asked, "I'm guessing that you probably won't be moving anytime soon?"

"Mmmm, just give me about half an hour to get… a little... sleep…" Kirrie tried to say before dozing off, making Ryan laugh warmly.

"You sure are something else Kirrie." Ryan said softly as he pulled out Kirrie's sleeping bag from her bag and laid her down in it after cleaning the dirt off of her, waiting for her to wake up.

And sure enough, once half an hour has passed, Kirrie was wide awake and stretching out of her sleeping bag. "Damn. That was just what I needed after getting fucked like that." Kirrie said as if it were the most natural thing in the world. She then looked around, but couldn't find Ryan anywhere. She saw his bag, so she guessed that he couldn't have gone too far. Just as she looked in the direction that they came from, she saw Ryan walking back with what appeared to be two bags of berries.

"Oh good, you're up. How do you feel?" Ryan asked as he went to put the berries into his and Kirrie's bag's.

Kirrie stretched once again and said, "Ready to go once I get dressed."

"Please tell me you have a spare pair of panties in your bag." Ryan said, hoping Kirrie gave him the answer he wanted to hear.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna put them on." Kirrie giggled as she stood out of her sleeping bag, only to quickly lose her balance and start to fall. Thankfully Ryan caught her just before she hit the ground. "Damn it. My legs still feel like rubber." Kirrie whined before looking up at Ryan and asking, "Do you mind carrying me into town? Please?"

"Of course. Just get dressed and we'll get going." Ryan said as he handed Kirrie her top and skirt. She quickly dressed and moved out of her sleeping bag so she could roll it up and put it back into her bag before Ryan took both bags. He then turned his back to her and crouched down so she could wrap her arms loosely around his neck as he stood up and placed his hands on her legs to support her as he started walking out of the forest and toward the Pokemon Center.

When they reached the Floaroma Pokemon Center, Kirrie hopped off of Ryan's back, finding that her legs were working now and ran right into the Center so that she could get her Electrike as soon as possible. By the time Ryan reached the PC, Kirrie had already sent Croagunk to Professor Juniper and was now holding Electrike's Poke Ball. "Professor Juniper wants to talk to you. I'll wait outside." Kirrie said, taking he bag and leaving the Center.

When Ryan sat down at the PC, Professor Juniper immediately said, "Well she seems happier than usual."

"Yeah, long story that I'd really rather not explain. So what'd you want to talk to me about?" Ryan asked.

"Someone's been wanting to see you for a long time. And it looks like she wants to see you right now." Professor Juniper said before disappearing for a quick second, only to return with a Pokemon in her arms that Ryan knew all too well.

"Tepig!" Ryan said happily at the sight of the first Pokemon he ever caught.

"Please let me come with you!" The female Fire Pig begged. "It's been too long since I've been out of the lab. Please take me back."

Hearing those words from his first fire type really pulled at his heart. He was actually going to send Victini back along with Shaymin for Tepig and another certain Pokemon. "Alright Professor. I'm sending you Victini and Shaymin. Can you send me Tepig and-"

"Yea!" Tepig cheered happily.

"and can you send me Aipom as well." Ryan finished with a warm chuckle.

"I'm sorry Ryan, but I can't send you Aipom." Professor Juniper said as she returned Tepig to her Poke Ball.

"What do you mean?"

"Surprisingly, Aipom evolved last week."

"She did? So, she's an Ambipom now?" Ryan asked.

"Yes she is." Juniper said as Ryan removed Shaymin and Victini's Poke Balls from his belt, telling them to behave for Professor Juniper before sending them to her lab and receiving Tepig and Ambipom's Poke Balls.

"Thank you Professor." Ryan said as he got up to leave, but not before releasing one of his favourite Pokemon. He knelt down before the shining light, and once it revealed a small orange pig, he said, "Come here Tepig."

"Ryan!" Tepig cried out happily as she ran to her trainer and into his arms. "I'm so glad you took me back."

"I couldn't resist after you begged me too." Ryan joked as he walked out of the Pokemon Center with the small fire type in his arms.

What neither of them expected when they left though was the sudden gasp from Kirrie when she saw Ryan walk out. "Ooooo, it's so cute! Can I hold it?" Kirrie asked cutely, instantly resorting to using her big Deerling eyes.

"Sure." Ryan said, handing Tepig over to Kirrie. "Careful, she's tends to be a little Rash at times."

"Ahhh, she's so cute." Kirrie cooed, fawning over the little Tepig, who was greatly enjoying the attention as she smiled warmly at Kirrie.

"Looks like you're getting more than you bargained for huh Tepig?" Ryan asked while laughing.

"She seems really nice though." Tepig said, earning a kiss on the head from Kirrie.

"Ooooh you're so cute! How come you never told me that you had a Tepig?" Kirrie asked her boyfriend, giving the small fire pig Eskimo kisses while Tepig just laughed happily.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I don't know. I usually use her for contests anyway. She's been in a few battles, but mainly contests." Ryan explained, that being the only possible explanation he could come up with.

"Why does she have so many scars? You didn't…"

"What? No! Of course not! I would never hurt her, or any of my Pokemon Kirrie, you know that." Ryan said defensively.

"I'm sorry Ryan. I didn't mean to upset you." Kirrie said apologetically.

"It's fine." Ryan said dismissively. "But the reason she has all of those scars is probably because of her last trainer. When I found her, well she found me actually. I was on my way to Accumula Town with a friend of mine when Tepig staggered out of the bushes. So I rushed her to the Pokemon Center. After she recovered, she decided that she wanted me to be her new trainer. And I couldn't say no to her. So, that's why Tepig has those scars, and part of why I never mentioned her."

"Mind if I carry her on our way to Lake Verity?" Kirrie asked.

"I don't see why not. As long as she's okay with it." Ryan said.

"I don't mind."

"She's fine with it. Let's get going. I'll have Braviary fly us there." Ryan said as he was about to re-release his Pokemon.

"Wait, why don't we just walk there? It's a beautiful day." Kirrie suggested.

"Please tell me you're not serious. If we walk all the way there, we won't make it there before dark. And have you ever been to Jubilife City? It's almost as busy as Castelia City is back home." Ryan said.

After thinking about it for a minute, Kirrie then said, "Point taken. How about we just walk from Sandgem Town then?"

Ryan then took out his map of the Sinnoh region and said, "If we walk from Sandgem Town, it should take us about... at most an hour. As long as you don't pull me off the route for… you know."

"Alright. Sounds good to me. But before we go, I want Emboar to meet Tepig." Kirrie said, taking his Poke Ball from her belt, releasing the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon.

'Oh boy. This won't go well.' Ryan thought as Emboar looked Tepig over as if she were a new species of Pokemon.

"You're a tough little bitch aren't you?" Emboar said.

"My last trainer was a fucking asshole. I don't even know why I put up with him as long as I did. Especially since he was the cause of most of these."

"Yet you still put up with him?"

"No. The second he was asleep and I wasn't in my Poke Ball, I ran as far away from him as possible." Tepig finished explaining.

After a few quiet minutes, Emboar finally said, "I think I might actually be able to tolerate you. Okay, you can put me back now. I'm sure this was the only reason you called me out here anyway." Emboar finished before Kirrie returned him to his Poke Ball.

"Okay, let's head to Sandgem Town then." Kirrie said, placing Emboar's Poke Ball back on her belt before Ryan released Braviary again.

"Now where am I flying you to?" Braviary asked.

"Just to Sandgem Town. No way in hell are we walking through Jubilife City. I know you're tired, but I just need you to fly us to Sandgem Town. Then you can rest as long as you need. I promise." Ryan said.

"Alright. Hop on. Nice to see you again Tepig." Braviary said when he noticed the small fire type in Kirrie's arm.

"Nice to see you too Braviary." Tepig greeted back as Ryan and Kirrie climbed onto Braviary's back before taking off toward Sandgem Town.

As they flew over Jubilife City, Kirrie noticed that Ryan seemed a little… off. "Ryan, what's wrong?"

"You mean other than my fear of heights? Nothing really. I'm just thinking about a few things." Ryan answered in a bit of a shaky tone, which Kirrie assumed was because of the height issue.

"What about?"

Ryan took a deep breath before saying, "I guess now would be as good a time as any to tell you. I don't take losing very well."

"Nobody really does."

"No, I mean, hmm, how to explain this. You see, when I was younger, everyone I battled and lost against would always gloat after beating me. Some worse than others. Sure I could take it, but when they were older or younger than I was, those are the loses that hurt the most." Ryan explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kirrie asked.

"Just in case it happens at some point. And I feel comfortable enough around you to let you know that. You're easy to talk to, and that's something I've liked ever since we met." Ryan admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't know why, but you just make me feel comfortable to talk about anything." Ryan added.

"Well, if you ever need to get something off your chest, just let me know okay?"

"I will." Ryan said before quickly glancing down to the ground. "Looks like we're almost there. Braviary, start flying down." Ryan ordered as they started to descend to the small quite town of Sandgem.

Once Braviary touched down, Ryan and Kirrie hopped off of his back and thanked him before Ryan returned him to his Poke Ball. He placed the ball back on his belt, only for another one to burst open, releasing his Ambipom, who yawned upon release and said, "Why do I always have to stay in that damn thing?"

"Because if I let you out, you always find a way to cause trouble." Ryan answered.

"You have an Ambipom?" Kirrie asked, almost in awe.

"She was an Aipom last time I saw her. And be careful around her, she's…" Ryan tried to say before Ambipom started climbing up Kirrie's back to sit on her shoulder. "Naughty natured."

"She seems playful." Kirrie said, continuing to hold onto Tepig while scratching Ambipom's head.

"Yeah, she's playful alright. Used to take the necklace my mother gave me all the time as a joke. I'm still trying to teach her to behave." Ryan said, Ambipom sticking her tongue out at her trainer. "Don't think I won't hesitate to put you back in your Poke Ball." Ryan threatened.

"Oh relax Ryan. She's just play…" Kirrie tried to say before being cut off and letting out a small squeak when one of Ambipom's tail hands grabbed her ass. "Ooh, she's frisky too."

"Keep it up Ambipom. I'm not kidding."

"Ryan, just relax. I don't mind anyway." Kirrie tittered as Ambipom squeezed her ass a little harder, making her squeak again.

"Fine. But if I think she's going too far, I'm putting her back in her ball." Ryan said as they started walking toward Lake Verity. And unsurprisingly to Ryan, Ambipom continued to fondle Kirrie as they walked, continuing to squeeze Kirrie's ass and eventually, after about 15 or 20 minutes, use her other tail to start slowly fingering Kirrie's pussy, causing the girl to shudder and whimper pleasurably, loving how Ambipom was a risk taker and didn't care if anyone saw what she was doing to Kirrie.

Ryan on the other hand felt differently, and without stopping, immediately took Ambipom's Poke Ball from his belt and returned the handsy trouble maker to her ball saying, "I knew you were gonna push it. And I warned you." before placing the ball back on his belt.

Kirrie only pouted and said, "No fair. You're no fun."

"She was asking for it Kirrie. And I warned her multiple times before we left Sandgem Town." Ryan said in response.

"You still could've let her keep going. I was really enjoying it." Kirrie whined, causing Ryan to look at her questioningly before deciding to ignore it and not say anything.

"Um… if you two are gonna start talking about this; can I go back in my ball please? I don't really want to hear this." Tepig said.

"Sure Tepig." Ryan said before returning the Fire Pig to her Poke Ball. "Kirrie, I actually need to talk to you about something, and there was no way you were gonna focus while Ambipom was finger fucking you." Ryan said a little louder than he intended.

"This coming from the guy that not only grabbed my ass but ran his fingers across my pussy before 'punishing' me earlier." Kirrie said as she wrapped her arms around one of Ryan's, starting to get even more aroused remembering it than she was when he fucked her. "What do you need to talk to me about then?"

"It's about that night we spent in the Lostlorn Forest a few weeks ago. When Milotic said that she and Serperior were going for a walk, how did you understand her when she said that? I've been trying to figure it out but can't think of how." Ryan said.

"I linked my earpiece to your Pokedex the night before. All of your Pokemon that I've met so far really seem to like me. So I thought it would only make sense for me to be able to talk to them." Kirrie answered.

"How the hell did I not think of that?" Ryan asked more to himself than to Kirrie.

"I can do the same for you if you'd like. Actually, you and Emboar already don't get along, so maybe I should leave his data out of the link." Kirrie added, knowing that if Ryan and Emboar started arguing, who knows what would happen.

"You're able to do that?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. I've been fiddling with my Pokedex recently and found that I can link an earpiece to specific data. So, you want me to do the same with yours with the exception of Emboar?"

Ryan thought about it for a minute before finally saying, "Sure, why not? It'll actually be nice to talk to some of your Pokemon."

"Great. I'll do it tomorrow. I just wanna enjoy the rest of the day without worrying about anything." Kirrie said happily.

"Sounds like you're treating this like a vacation." Ryan chuckled. "I like the way you think."

"I like the way you think too. Especially with what you did earlier. I'm still tingling from that." Kirrie said, causing Ryan to blush at the compliment. "You sure do embarrass easily." She tittered when she saw the look on his face.

After another half hour of walking, Ryan and Kirrie finally reached Lake Verity, just as the sun was beginning to set. Once the couple had found that the area was completely deserted, Kirrie immediately started getting undressed, taking off her top and dropping her skirt, stepping out of it before putting both pieces of clothing into her bag, also deciding to walk around bare foot, wanting to feel the cool grass against her feet. She also thought that now would be a good time to test the pills that Fennel gave her earlier in the day, quietly opening the jar and popping one into her mouth, feeling it dissolve and take affect quickly as she already started feeling the need for sex.

The second Ryan sat down and looked to see Kirrie putting her socks and shoes in her bag; he felt all blood rush to his groin as his pants began to tighten. 'Not surprising in the least.' Ryan thought as Kirrie walked over and sat down next to him, snuggling close before slipping her hand into his pants, wrapping her cool hand around his aching erection.

"Why don't you strip down too? Keeping this in your pants must be painful." Kirrie purred into his ear, slowly starting to jerk him off in an attempt to bend him to her will.

"Kirrie, please stop…" Ryan struggled to say, choking on his breath as Kirrie started to pick up her pace a bit.

"You're close already aren't you?" Kirrie asked seductively, sending a shiver down Ryan's spine.

"Kirrie, seriously. Please stop." Ryan said, grabbing her arm to stop her movement. "Later. I promise."

Kirrie only pouted and said, "Fine. But I'm holding you to that promise." Kirrie said as she took her hand out of Ryan's pants and rested her head against his shoulder, sighing contently as they watched the sun set over the horizon of the lake. "You know, this is actually pretty romantic."

"How so?"

"Just you and me near the lake, watching the sunset. It's really nice to just get away from the rest of the world even once and a while."

"Sure is." Ryan said, kissing the top of Kirrie's head. After a few quiet minutes, Ryan finally said, "Hey Kirrie."

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder how things would be different between us if you hadn't been in such a rush the day we first met?" Ryan asked.

Kirrie took a few minutes to think of an answer before finally saying, "Actually, ever since you mentioned that we had met all those years ago, I've been thinking about that a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I actually really wish that I wasn't in such a rush. We could've travelled together, eventually become boyfriend and girlfriend early on, maybe even share our first time together. Those are the main things I've thought about." Kirrie replied, running her finger along the lean muscles in Ryan's arm. "I had wished for a long time that I had taken the time to at least get your name before I ran off." Kirrie added, nuzzling her head into Ryan's arm. "What about you?"

"I always thought that it would've been great to get to know you sooner. Travelling together might've been fun too. As for being your first boyfriend, I probably would've agreed if we had known each other well enough. But like I said before; what's past is past. And right now, I wouldn't change any of it." Ryan said as he wrapped his arm around Kirrie. "I think what we've got going right now is still great though."

Kirrie just tittered softly as she and Ryan sat contently on Lake Verity's shore as the sun finally disappeared beyond the horizon. Once the sun had set however, Ryan and Kirrie hurried to gather any branches or small fallen tree limbs they could find for a fire, and luckily they found just enough to make a good size fire for roasting berries and to keep warm in the cool night.

Even though they had taken their sleeping bags out, neither of them were close to being tired, thinking that they wanted to enjoy their time on Lake Verity's shore. They agreed to stay for a few days, deciding that a single night to themselves wasn't exactly there idea of a vacation.

"Hey, I'm gonna go for a quick swim. You wanna come with me?" Kirrie asked as she stood up.

"No thanks. I'll stay here and keep an eye on the fire." Ryan answered, poking at the burning branches with another branch.

"Alright. I'll be back soon." Kirrie said before walking over to the lake and jumping in.

"Okay, I'll be here if you need anything." Ryan said. He continued to poke at the fire for a few more minutes, seeing as that was the only thing for him to do aside from strip down and jump in the lake, which he wasn't too crazy about doing, even if it was just him and Kirrie around.

When he looked out toward the lake, he saw Kirrie surface from the water, and for a brief second, his breath caught in his throat as he looked at her and saw how beautiful she was with the moonlight reflecting off of her naked body. He felt his heart flutter and his mind clear as he came to the realization that he hadn't expected to happen so soon; "I'm in love with her." He said to himself in almost disbelief.

Deciding that there was nothing else to do, Ryan cautiously looked around before he took of his vest and shirt, starting to strip down to jump in the lake after Kirrie. He undressed rather quickly, fearing that someone might actually show up, put his glasses in case in his bag and ran toward the lake, diving in quickly.

When he saw Kirrie resurface and just float where she was, Ryan swam toward her as quietly as he could and wrapped his arms around her, surprising her and making her jump slightly before she turned around, smiled at him and returned the embrace. "I thought you were gonna tend to the fire." Kirrie said sweetly.

"It's not going anywhere, and I can see it from here. Besides, swimming in the lake seemed like a lot more fun." Ryan answered.

Before Ryan could say anything more, Kirrie splashed him in the face, causing him to release her from the embrace while she laughed and started swimming away. "I'm gonna get you for that." He laughed as he swam after her. Every time he would come up for air, he could never find her until she would splash him again, and instantly disappear under the water. Eventually she managed to get behind him and push his head under the water for a second, giving him the chance to grab her before she could get away, doing the same to Kirrie, letting her up for air after a second as they both started laughing.

Eventually they decided to just swim around to relax, playfully brushing against each other and grabbing each other not so innocently, Kirrie purposefully brushing her fingers along Ryan's length while Ryan's hands constantly found Kirrie's ass, sometimes her chest, and occasionally her pussy.

Eventually the couple grew tired of swimming and decided to head back to shore. Once they were both out of the water, Kirrie immediately walked in front of Ryan, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck, crushing her lips to his in a heated kiss while slowly bringing the down to the cool sand of the shore. Separating from Ryan for breath, Kirrie sultrily asked, "Remember your promise? I want you now."

"Don't worry. I didn't forget." Ryan said softly as he went back to kissing while he trailed one of his hands down Kirrie's wet body before they reached her pussy, gently massaging her folds before slipping two fingers into her wet core, making her shudder with delight.

"Ryan, wait." Kirrie moaned as she flipped them over so that she was on top of them, grasped Ryan's wrist, pulling his fingers from her pussy and licking them clean of her juices before moving so that her pussy was in Ryan's face while Kirrie stared at his fully erect cock.

Obviously knowing what Kirrie wanted, he gently placed his hands on her hips, lowering her pussy for better reach and begin licking her folds, causing Kirrie to cry out happily before taking Ryan's length into her mouth as she started bobbing her head along his thick shaft, jerking off what she couldn't fit as she pursed her lips tightly.

It wasn't long before Ryan used his fingers to spread Kirrie's pussy in order for him to push his tongue into her weeping core, making Kirrie simper around his cock as his hot tongue probed her pussy. Knowing that Kirrie liked a little pain during sex, Ryan rose one of his hands before bringing it down reasonably hard on Kirrie's ass, surprising her and sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine.

'Oh Arceus. He knows how to treat me just right. He's the only guy to ever make me shiver during sex. My exes only made me tingle a bit, but Ryan makes things so much better.' Kirrie sighed happily in her head as she felt Ryan cock ooze precum onto her tongue and start to throb, signalling his approaching release. She wasn't close behind, feeling like she could explode any second now.

Feeling his release soon approaching, Ryan licked Kirrie's inner walls faster and pressed his thumb to her clit, setting off Kirrie's orgasm, making her scream around Ryan's cock, setting off his own release, flooding Kirrie's mouth with his thick cum, making Kirrie's cheeks bulge slightly and Ryan's head spin from Kirrie's sweet juices flowing into his mouth.

Kirrie then released Ryan's cock from her mouth as she swallowed everything he gave her and simpering as she felt Ryan's tongue lazily lick her folds clean, only arousing her further. Kirrie then groggily moved so that she and Ryan stared into each other's lust filled eyes before Kirrie kissed him once again, tasting traces of her sweet juices in his mouth.

They continued to kiss as their tongues fought for dominance, Kirrie eventually giving in and giving Ryan full control before she left him for air before rolling off of him and spreading her, showing that she was still wet and wanted more.

Unable to deny her, Ryan moved to lick her pussy a few more times before towering over his girlfriend and pressing the head of his cock to her soaked, sensitive folds before slowly pushing in, filling Kirrie's small pussy completely, making both of them groan as he sheathed himself in Kirrie's intense heat. "Fuck. You're so big." Kirrie sighed happily, looking down at the bulge Ryan's cock made in her lower abdomen.

Ryan lightly kissed her, saying, "You've never complained before."

"Who said I was complaining?" Kirrie asked sexily as Ryan began to slowly pull out, leaving the head of his cock before slowly pushing back into her and continuing this slow and sensual pace which made Kirrie's head start to spin.

"You want me to go harder Kirrie?" Ryan asked almost jokingly, knowing that Kirrie liked it when he fucked her hard.

Kirrie only responded by sighing in pleasure at the current pace, stroking Ryan's face before saying, "No. This is perfect just as it is."

Ryan only smiled, lightly kissing her hand and saying, "I was actually hoping that you would say that."

"Kiss me." Kirrie said, pulling him down to kiss her softly but passionately as Ryan continued to slip in and out of her pussy, both of them enjoying the slow pace for the first time. Every time they had had sex before this was always frantic, rough fucking, so this was a welcome change from their norm.

'If I had known he was this much of a gentle lover, I would've asked for this weeks ago.' Kirrie thought, enjoying the fact that Ryan was able to be so gentle and in control rather than Kirrie always being in control and wanting their usually heated, frantic fucking.

Kirrie ground and bucked her hips in tandem with Ryan's slow thrusts, their second releases coming sooner than expected. "Kirrie, I'm gonna cum." Ryan warned, his breathing starting to become sporadic.

"Cum inside me. Fill me up." Kirrie said softly, just as her own orgasm took her over, soaking Ryan's dick and groin with her release. Ryan grit his teeth from Kirrie's pussy squeezing his dick, making him cum inside of her, burning her insides with his hot seed, making Kirrie sigh contently.

"Damn." was all Ryan could say as he tried to catch his breath. He may have fucked Kirrie at a slower pace, but he still felt winded after his second release.

"Yeah. Damn." Kirrie repeated, also trying to catch her breath. "Ryan."

"Yeah?"

"One more time. Please." Kirrie begged sweetly. She knew she wouldn't have to resort to giving him her signature Deerling eyes, her soft tone being enough to encourage him.

"Alright. But I want to try something." Ryan said. Before Kirrie could ask what, he pulled out of her pussy, turned her to her side, taking one of her legs and putting it over his shoulder before slowly slipping back into Kirrie's pussy, making her gasp as she felt the head of Ryan's penis fill her womb.

"Fuck!" Kirrie cried out and the new depth before Ryan started slowly move inside of her again, making her moan pleasurably.

"Shit Kirrie. You're so tight." Ryan groaned as he moved only slightly faster, increasing the friction just enough to still be sensual and stimulating.

'Oh sweet Arceus, don't stop fucking me like this.' Kirrie thought, loving every second of their sweet love making. "Oh Ryan, it feels so good. I'm gonna cum again." Kirrie said, her pussy being overly sensitive from her previous orgasm that she was already close to going over the edge again.

"So am I. Don't hold yourself back Kirrie." Ryan groaned as his cock throbbed in Kirrie's tightening pussy again.

"Oh fuck I'm cumming!" Kirrie screamed as her final orgasm took her over, sending her soaring over the edge one last time that night. Ryan was close behind, flooding her womb with his seed, feeling as though his body was ready to give out.

Once they had both settled down, Ryan noticed tears falling from Kirrie's eyes. 'Is she… crying?' Ryan asked himself. "Kirrie, are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"What? No, I'm fine. These are just, um… tears from how great that last orgasm was." Kirrie replied, wiping away the tears. 'Am I actually falling in love with him? If I am, I didn't think it would be so soon.' Kirrie thought, unable to admit her feelings yet, wanting to wait to see where they led.

Just as Ryan started to pull out, Kirrie stopped him and said, "No. Leave it in me. I want to sleep like this."

Ryan only laughed dryly before saying, "You have got to be the most strange, but attractive girl I've ever met."

Kirrie tittered at the compliment as Ryan lifted her up, somehow managing to keep his dick in her pussy, and walked them over to his sleeping bag, laying them both down front to front. Kirrie looked into Ryan's eyes one last time, seeing that they held his true feelings toward her. 'He… loves me?' Kirrie thought, unsure if she was reading his eyes correctly before deciding that she would wait to find out. "We'll definitely have to have sex like that again."

"I'll keep that in mind. Good night Kirrie." Ryan said softly, giving Kirrie a light kiss on the lips.

"Good night." She said back, falling to sleep with a dreamy smile, happy to be sleeping with the man that made her feel wanted all of the time, hoping that her time with Ryan continued to make her feel that way.

**I'm My Own OC**

**9/25/12**

_ImMyOwnOC_

_1/31/13_

I'm My Own OC

1/26/14


	7. Chapter 7 - Jealousy

**Jealousy: the adventures of Ryan and Kirrie**

**Kirrie learns the hard way that Ryan has a surprising possessive streak**

**(This is the seventh part of my Pokémon collaboration series with FanfictionFan360. Kirrie belongs to him, Ryan belongs to me)**

"You know, your fashion sense never ceases to confuse me." Ryan quipped as Kirrie got dressed for the day, whilst still adhering to her mainly nudist life style. She wore her usual mini skirt and shoes, but instead of a shirt, she put on a small sleeveless jacket, the kind of jacket people put on top of their tops as more of a fashion item than a proper jacket. It was too small to reach lower than her ribs, and she kept it open, keeping her small breasts on display.

"It's getting chilly out so I need to wear more." Kirrie pouted as she pulled on a pair of panties, her lips pursing as she felt the soft fabric encase her core, feeling almost claustrophobic from the small item of clothing. She used to be used to wearing underwear, but since her relationship with Ryan started, she found that going commando generally made things easier and was, above all, a lot more comfortable.

"Yeah, two inches worth of extra clothing is really 'wearing more'." Ryan said, rolling his eyes before flinching as Kirrie cuffed his ear. "Shall we get moving?" He asked, rubbing his now stinging ear. "I hear Olivine's PokeMart is having a sale this week. We're running a little low on Pokémon food and general first aid supplies."

"Sounds good." Kirrie responded as she zipped up their tent. They had set up camp on the route just outside of Olivine City since it saved them money from not renting a room at the Pokémon Centre, whilst having the ability to walk into the City in less than five minutes to get supplies and less than ten minutes away was Olivine's famous beach, which Kirrie had been wanting to visit ever since they set foot in the Johto region.

Kirrie left her jacket open during the walk to the city, the gentle breeze making her nipples harden, bringing a faint smile to her lips. She wished she could feel the wind on her bare core as well, but she didn't want to risk the wind lifting her skirt and flashing her to Olivine's citizens. It didn't go down well for them when it happened in Driftveil City when Kirrie almost flashed Clay when the wind picked up. Thankfully he was looking elsewhere at the time and Kirrie managed to push her skirt down before he could notice.

Approaching the city borders, Kirrie pouted as she was forced to button up her jacket, only closing it by two buttons though, showing off what little cleavage she had. "If nudism wasn't against the law, you'd never wear clothes again would you?" Ryan sighed as Kirrie fanned the jacket open as much as she could whilst keeping her breasts covered.

"You know me too well." She just tittered in response, linking her arm with his as they walked to the PokeMart, enjoying the warm ocean air that blew in from the shore line, as well as the sounds from the nearby port.

Passers-by gave Kirrie strange looks as she and Ryan walked through the streets, the ocean breeze causing her mini skirt to flitter up, flashing her pink cotton panties, which she shamelessly did not hide, the proprietor of the PokeMart barely lifted his gaze from his newspaper as the couple stepped inside the establishment, glancing over the paper to get a sudden eye full of Kirrie's panties, nearly making him spit out his coffee in surprise.

"Okay, we need potions, ethers and definitely some revives just in case." Kirrie pondered as she handed the items from the shelf to Ryan, letting them pile up in his arms. A recent victory against a fairly rich trainer had left Kirrie a good 5000 PokeYen better off, and by camping instead of hiring rooms, it helped them save up solely for supplies. "We need a lot of Pokémon food as well. You okay to carry this stuff?" She asked as she piled another small mountain of supplies into Ryan's grasp, a good 2000 PokeYen's worth shaking vicariously in his arms.

Ryan tried to answer her, saying that he could use a hand, but Kirrie had already hurried off the food section, leaving him to stagger after her, trying not to drop anything, finding Kirrie hauling a large bag of Pokémon food off of a shelf. "There is no way in hell I'm going to be able to carry that!" He said as Kirrie prepared to add the food to the pile in his arms. "Why can't you carry something?"

"Not much of a gentleman are you?" Kirrie tittered, causing Ryan to roll his eyes, setting the food down and fishing out a Pokeball. "My arms are far too small to carry all this stuff and the store is out of carrying baskets." She explained, releasing Emboar from his ball. "Be a dear and carry some of the supplies."

Grunting, Emboar nodded, flashing Ryan a condescending glance as he heaved up several large bags of Pokémon food when Kirrie passed them to him. Obviously silently gloating his superior physical strength over the human as they headed to the checkout, Emboar giving Ryan occasional elbow bumps in an attempt to make him drop his items, but luckily he managed to keep hold of everything in his arms.

As they piled the items on the counter to be rung up by the cashier who had started a conversation with Kirrie, Kirrie seemed strangely oblivious as the cashier started to get flirty with her. That or she was choosing to ignore it. "You know, I could give you a discount for your items." He smiled suggestively, glancing at Kirrie's jacket, ignoring Ryan and Emboar as the two exchanged the first remotely agreeable look since they had met months before hand.

"Really? What would I have to do?" Kirrie asked, quickly catching onto what the cashier meant, deciding to humour him a little. Leaning against the counter in a way that flashed her small cleavage a little more.

The cashier grinned lecherously; opening his mouth to say something before his jaw dropped as Emboar stood behind Kirrie, giving him the coldest of death glares whilst cracking his knuckles. "Actually, you know what; you look like nice people, so I'll give you the discount anyway." He said, sweat dropping as Emboar leaned over Kirrie to get right in the cashiers face, snorting a jet black cloud of smoke in his face.

"That's too kind." Kirrie smiled cheekily as she placed half of the items value on the counter. "Keep the change." She teased as Emboar heaved the Pokémon food and half of Ryan's pile into his arms in another attempt to show him up, an arrogant grin lacing his face as Ryan muttered under his breath, taking his now much lighter pile with him.

"Is it just me or did we just basically rob that guy?" Ryan asked as they exited the PokeMart, concerned that the proprietor may call the cops on them, also slightly irked by how easily Kirrie flirted with him.

"Don't worry, I gave him the full amount. I just loved the scared look on his face. Serves him right for being a perv." Kirrie tittered whilst Emboar chuckled darkly in agreement, helping Kirrie place as many potions into her bag whilst taking the rest to carry back to their camp site himself.

The trio was barely yards from the PokeMart when a trainer ran up to them asking, "Excuse me, is that an Emboar?" He asked with an excited gleam in his eyes, obviously never having seen an Emboar before.

"Yeah he's an Emboar, why do you ask?" Kirrie responded as Emboar eyed the trainer warily.

Flashing a toothy grin, the trainer drew a Pokeball, releasing his Infernape. "I challenge you to a battle! My Infernape against your Emboar!" He challenged as the Fire Monkey beat his chest, releasing a torrent of flames from its mouth.

Emboar promptly dropped his items, punching his palm and cracking his knuckles, accepting the challenge before Kirrie could even say anything. "Looks like you caught me at the right time." Kirrie grinned as she motioned Emboar to step forward. "Emboar here has been itching for a fight for days. Let's move this to the beach, otherwise we'll burn the whole city down." She suggested, to which the trainer agreed, the two hurrying off to the beach with their Pokemon, leaving Ryan to carry the dropped food along with the potions in his bag.

By the time he managed to drag their items down the street to the beach, the battle had already begun, sand flying everywhere as Emboar slammed his fists down over and over, trying to hit the Infernape as the Fire Monkey managed to evade every swing of the Mega Fire Pig's massive arms, smoke bellowing from his nostrils as his temper flared. "Use Mach Punch Infernape!" Kirrie's opponent ordered, prompting the Infernape to dart towards Emboar with lightning speed, punching him hard across the face, making him stumble.

"Use Hammer Arm!" Kirrie instructed and Emboar slammed his fists down again in response, catching the Infernapes tail making it shriek in pain. "Now throw it in the air and use Fire Blast!"

Bellowing as he heaved his opponent skyward, Emboar inhaled deeply before firing the powerful Fire Blast attack straight from the pit of his gut, hitting the Infernape mid-air, creating a small explosion, which the Fire Monkey was barely fazed by, diving down through the smoke to punch Emboar hard in the head.

This only infuriated the Fire Pig further, his eyes turning a deep red with fury as jet black smoke shot from his nostrils. Grabbing the Infernape by its tail again, throwing it down the beach before shooting a punishing Flamethrower at it, to which the Infernape repelled with its own Flamethrower, creating a struggle between the two of them.

Kirrie and her opponent urged their Pokémon on, the heat surrounding them escalating to incredible levels to the point that the air rippled around them. A large crowd had begun to gather to watch the battle unfold, several of them cheering for the Pokémon they expected to win, with Emboar getting the most cheers.

"Break through and hit it with Heat Crash!" Kirrie ordered. Emboar's Flamethrower died down and reversed itself, encasing the Mega Fire Pig's body in an inferno. Letting out a thundering roar, Emboar launched himself skyward to dodge the Infernape's Flamethrower before slamming down on the Fire Monkey, not allowing it any time to get away. "Now, Hammer Arm again!" Kirrie ordered as Emboar pinned the Infernape down. Raising his massive arm, Emboar slammed it down again and again, beating the Fire Monkey into the sand whilst its struggles got weaker and weaker.

Emboar continued to beat Infernape into the sand for several minutes before picking up his battered opponent by its head. The Infernape had lost all consciousness, hanging limply in his grasp. "Damn it!" The trainer cursed returning his Pokémon. "I thought I had a chance there, but you really proved me wrong." He sighed, pulling out a wad of money from his wallet.

"Don't worry about it." Kirrie smiled back as she accepted her winnings. "Emboar never goes easy on anyone. Your Infernape's main problem was being smaller than him."

"Yeah." The trainer laughed, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Can I ask you something? Are you single?"

Ryan's attention picked up when he heard the trainers question. He had been too busy staring at the large crater in the sand that Emboar had created with his fists and the Infernape's face. His heart rate picked up when Kirrie didn't immediately turn the trainer down. Yes they weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend; always deeming themselves 'not officially together', but he liked to believe that Kirrie considered herself taken. Even Emboar raised an eyebrow when the trainer wrote down his Poketch number and Kirrie happily took it.

Ryan's fists unconsciously clenched as Kirrie gave the trainer a more than friendly wave goodbye before sauntering back to them as if she had done nothing wrong. "Alright, let's head back to camp. By the time we dish some of this food out tonight, we should be able to fit the rest in our bags." She said as Emboar picked up his pile again. Wordlessly, Ryan clutched his items tighter, turning around and marching off towards the cities borders, leaving Kirrie confused. "What's wrong with him?" She asked, to which Emboar just shrugged, not wanting to get involved.

The walk back to their camp was quiet and tense, the silence only broken by Emboar's heavy footsteps, Kirrie occasionally looking up at Ryan as he marched ahead, his shoulders locked tight in obvious anger, but she had no clue what could have upset him.

When they reached the camp, Ryan unceremoniously dumped the items in his arms inside their tent before sulking off towards the treeline, sitting down with his back facing them. Deciding to see what the hell was wrong with him, Kirrie told Emboar to put the food down before returning him to his ball, placing the Pokeball in the tent before heading to where Ryan was sitting. "What's got your panties in a twist?" She asked, poking him in the back with her foot, only to jump back with a yelp when he suddenly climbed to his feet to tower over her.

"What the hell was that back there?" He growled, glaring at her with darkening eyes, noticing how she shivered ever so slightly under his gaze.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kirrie responded, suddenly finding herself back against a tree with Ryan standing over her, his arm outstretched with his hand pressed against the tree right next to her head.

"That guy back there. You took his fucking number." Ryan growled through gritted teeth, feeling his blood pressure beginning to rise. "What the hell did that mean? Am I not enough for you?"

Kirrie scoffed at Ryan's words, glaring right back at him, trying her best to hide the arousal bubbling in her loins. "I can talk to whoever I like and take any number I want. You don't own me!" She snapped before yelping as Ryan ducked his face down to stare straight into her eyes.

"That's where you're wrong." He snarled, taking hold of Kirrie's jacket, ripping it open with a single pull, the buttons flying everywhere as her small A cup breasts were exposed to the air, her nipples hardening instantly as goosebumps ran along her skin. Before she could react, Ryan slid his hand under her skirt, cupping her clothed core. "You're already wet." He grinned wickedly, slowly rubbing her as she clutched at his wrist, vainly trying to push him away but just didn't have it in her to do so.

Kirrie gritted her teeth trying to maintain her glare but it quickly melted when she felt Ryan rip her panties away, baring her core to the cool breeze, making her legs shake. She put up no resistance when he forcibly turned her around and pushed her roughly up against the tree, bending her over in the process, making her bag fall to the ground. Her nails dug into the trees bark as she felt Ryan rub her pussy harder, slipping two fingers into her wet core roughly, making her back arch and her breath catch.

Her toes curled in her shoes when she heard Ryan slowly undo his fly, looking back over her shoulder with misty eyes biting her lip, moaning deeply as she felt the head of his cock rub against her throbbing core, making her drip with arousal.

Ryan bit his lip as he felt the heat radiating from Kirrie's cunt. He couldn't lose this. She looked so perfect bent over for him. So beautiful. So fucking sexy. He had no idea where this possessive streak had come from, but he had to stake his claim on Kirrie. Nobody else could have her, not while he was breathing. Placing his hand back on the tree, he leaned over Kirrie's body, breathing in her ear as he roughly pushed into her, making her buck forward, keening loudly in pleasure.

"Oh…oh fuck….deep." Kirrie whimpered as her knees shook wildly. Ryan had slammed his entire cock into her before she could fully prepare herself, setting her nerve endings on fire. She felt him enter her womb and could feel her groin bulging, sending waves of pained pleasure through her veins. Tears began to pour down her cheeks and she scraped her nails down the trees bark. "Ryan." She whined, rocking her hips. "Fuck me."

Growling at her plea, Ryan bit down on her shoulder, making her shriek in pain and pleasure, starting to thrust hard into her wanting cunt, so wet and hot around his shaft, making him groan against her sugary skin, his free hand reaching under her to grope at her tits as he pounded into her, making her rise up onto her toes with every deep thrust.

Panting heavily and letting her tongue hang out, Kirrie desperately tried to kick her shoes off, feeling extremely claustrophobic already in her clothes, reaching back and letting her face press against the bark to literally rip off her mini skirt, leaving it unwear-able, she let out a shaky moan as Ryan reached under her leg, lifting it up to turn her onto her side, making her support herself on one leg as he hung the other over his shoulder, the shoe on that foot falling off, letting her curl her toes in the air. "Please…too hot…the other one…my jacket...get rid of them." Kirrie pleaded between pants, letting out a relieved moan when Ryan stepped on the end of her shoe, lifting her to help her foot out of the enclosing footwear.

Moments later, he yanked the jacket down her arms and tossed it aside, leaving her completely bare to nature, kissing her roughly to which she kissed back with gratitude, feeling completely comfortable for the first time that day. Her arousal began to drip down her thigh as she felt her abdomen begin to coil in early signs of orgasm, her breathing getting shallower and quicker as she kissed Ryan harder, sucking hard on his tongue as he stuck it down her throat.

Ryan grunted and growled into Kirrie's mouth as he felt her cunt flutter and clench. Precum was already oozing from the tip of his cock, feeling his first release building already. He had gone far too hard and fast to last as long as he normally liked to, but all he could do now was try to drag Kirrie over the edge with him. Finding her arousal soaked clit, he began to rub it with two fingers, pounding his cock deeper inside her at the same time, making her break their kiss to scream to the heavens, her cunt exploding in orgasm, soaking both their groins, Kirrie's legs and the grass beneath them.

Feeling Kirrie's pussy become as tight as a vice, Ryan came inside her with a primal growl, forcing his entire load into her welcoming womb, filling it almost to the brim and warming her insides, making her simper with pleasure.

As Ryan slowly pulled out, Kirrie whined from the loss of him, her legs nearly giving way, making her clutch at the tree for support until Ryan gripped her hips tightly, glancing back and letting out a choked breath as she felt the tip of his still hard cock poking at her tightest hole, his hands moving back to spread her ass cheeks, helping his entry to her tight backside. "Arceus…please be gentle." She whispered before letting out a pained cry of pleasure as Ryan slowly pushed all the way in. Sharp stings ran up her spine as he stretched her tightest hole, but with it came one of the greatest pleasures she had ever felt.

Ryan's mind went white as he felt the scorching heat of Kirrie's tight ass encase every inch of his cock. She was shaking like a leaf in his grasp and from the sudden wetness he felt on his balls, she had just cum again, making him only sink deeper into her heavenly ass.

Tears ran freely down Kirrie's face as the painful pleasure racked her body. Her nails dug so deep into the bark of the tree that it cut into her fingertips. Her legs were completely numb, forcing her to rely on Ryan holding her up as he began to fuck her ass just as hard as he did her pussy, making her scream against the tree.

Noticing the tree bark scraping at Kirrie's face, Ryan had a wicked idea, lifting Kirrie up as if she was weightless and turning around to sit down resting against the tree, letting Kirrie sink down on his cock, savouring her moans as every inch of his cock entered her ass again. "oh Arceus…hurts so good…bite me." She panted, yelping as Ryan complied, sinking his teeth into her shoulder as he began to move her on his cock, pumping his thick length in and out of her tight ass.

The sounds of Kirrie's moans, keens and screams filled the trees, along with the noise of Ryan's cock forcefully claiming her ass. Kirrie came again and again, soaking the grass around them with her arousal, her tongue hanging out shamelessly as all pain in Ryan's rough claiming of her ass had disappeared, only leaving mind numbing pleasure.

It wasn't long before Ryan came again, releasing the last of his cum straight into Kirrie's hot ass, scolding her insides and making her scream in ecstasy before slumping back against him, panting heavily. "Where in the name of Arceus did that come from?" Kirrie asked with a satisfied sigh, nuzzling her head back against his shoulder.

"To be honestly with you Kirrie, I have no fucking clue" Ryan replied, resting his head on top of hers. His cock was still buried balls deep in her ass, but both of them didn't want it removed from there

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed before Kirrie reluctantly pulled Ryan's dick from her ass, crawling over to her bag to pull out the slip of paper with the trainer's number on it, ripping it to shreds without a word. "You're okay with doing that?" Ryan asked as she crawled back to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Of course I am. You made it obvious that you don't want me calling him. You had to keep your bitch in line." She tittered as Ryan stared at her in total shock. "I'm kidding. You couldn't keep me in line if you tried, and I'm only your bitch when I want to be."

Ryan chuckled shaking his head as Kirrie snuggled further against him. "You never cease to confuse and amaze me Kirrie."

"And if you're lucky, I'm going to continue doing so for a lot longer" she winked in a teasing promise before resting her head against his chest, both resting in total contentment as the sun began to set.

**I'm My Own OC**

**10/24/12**

_ImMyOwnOC_

_1/31/13_

I'm My Own OC

1/26/14


	8. Chapter 8 - Secrets

**Secrets**

**Ryan and Kirrie's bond grows ever stronger when they reveal their deepest secret to each other.**

**(This is the eigth part of my collaboration with FanfictionFan360. Ryan belongs to me, Kirrie belongs to Fan.)**

"Can't you go more than 20 minutes without needing to give me a blowjob?" Ryan asked as he pulled his pants and boxers up while Kirrie cleaned her face and her fingers.

"You shouldn't have let me watch you battle that trainer then. You know how I get when I watch you battle. You're just lucky I went with a blowjob this time instead of mounting you and riding you until one of us passed out." Kirrie joked. What she wasn't telling Ryan though was that the blowjob was actually a way of keeping his focus on the fact they were a pseudo-couple, and that he was hers.

**-20 Minutes earlier-**

Ryan and Kirrie were walking along Route 43 on their way to the Lake of Rage when Ryan was challenged by a female trainer on their way back from the Johto Lake. It was already starting to get dark, so Ryan had proposed a one-on-one battle, each of them using only one Pokemon.

Luckily, the trainer, who introduced herself as Allison, agreed to the terms, releasing her Gigalith from its Poke Ball. "You made a mistake calling your pokemon out first." Ryan joked as he called out his Serperior, who let out an intimidating cry, which had no effect on the Gigalith. The battle didn't last long however due to Gigalith's weakness to Serperior's Leaf Tornado, which caused Allison's skirt to flip around, revealing her lack of panties, which Ryan and Kirrie both noticed. Even though Serperior didn't take out Gigalith in one shot due to its Sturdy ability, Gigalith was given no time to react as Serperior moved in quickly for a critical Leaf Blade attack, knocking Gigalith out cold.

After congratulating Serperior, Ryan returned him to his Poke Ball while Allison returned her Gigalith. She then gave Ryan his winnings before they started talking about how they raised their Pokemon. Eventually, Allison offered Ryan her number if either of them ever wanted a rematch. At first, this didn't really bother Kirrie as she watched impatiently while Ryan also gave Allison his XTransceiver number. Watching Ryan battle once again set a fire in Kirrie's lower abdomen, making her feel the need for release as soon as possible.

What Ryan wasn't expecting to happen after exchanging numbers was Allison's casual flirting with him, calling him cute and running a finger along his chest. Ryan instantly became nervous, and once this started though, Kirrie immediately grabbed Ryan's arm, said to Allison that they needed to be somewhere and started pulling Ryan toward the Lake of Rage

Once they had gotten far enough, Kirrie took a slight detour, pulling Ryan into the trees and pushing him against a tree. "Kirrie, what the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up and drop your pants." Kirrie demanded as she practically tore her top off and dropped her skirt before almost tearing Ryan's pants open to get at his hardening length before giving it a liberal tongue bathing before taking the entire length into her mouth, pursing her lips and sucking hard while she went right to fingering her pussy.

**-20 minutes later-**

Kirrie was just finishing cleaning her face as Ryan finished fixing his pants and picked up his bag while Kirrie stuffed her clothes into her bag and wrapped her arms around one of Ryan's arms as they continued toward the lake. "Remind me again why you insist on walking around naked all of the time." Ryan said, noticing that it was almost pitch black out.

"Because I like how the cool air feels against my bare skin. Plus I know it makes you feel uncomfortable, which I find funny about you." Kirrie tittered softly.

Ryan only shook his head and said, "One of these days I'm gonna figure you out Kirrie. Just not today."

As they made their way toward the Lake of Rage, the couple looked for fallen braches and sticks in order to make a fire the second they reached the lake since the night was quickly approaching. Luckily, they managed to find enough fire wood and got a fire started before the sun had completely set.

The night was very calm and relaxing, and to Ryan's relief, no one else had decided to camp out around the lake that night either. It was a very quiet night for the couple, which actually made things seem a little awkward since they always seemed to have something to do or talk about. Ryan eventually got tired of poking at the fire and decided to lay back on the cool grass with his hands behind his head as he looked at the night's sky.

Kirrie then decided to move from where she was to lay on top of Ryan with her back to his front, feeling more comfortable being as close to him as possible, taking his arms and wrapping them around her waist. Plus she was still feeling a bit of jealousy because of the earlier trainer's flirting with Ryan.

Ryan then noticed that Kirrie seemed a little, off. As if she was debating something in her head. He had noticed that this had been going on for a few days now and was starting to worry. "Kirrie, is something bothering you? You've been acting kind of strange lately. What's wrong?"

Kirrie took a minute to think of how to put what had been nagging at her into words before finally moving off of him and saying, "Actually, there is. There's something I need to tell you."

Ryan sat up and looked at Kirrie and said, "Before you say anything, I just want you to know that whatever it is, I'm not going to judge you. Okay?"

"I know, it's just… I'm not really sure how to tell you this." Kirrie said shyly, looking away from her boyfriend.

'_I don't think I've ever seen her like this before. Whatever this is must really be eating away at her.' _Ryan thought. "Whatever it is Kirrie, just tell me."

Kirrie then took a deep breath before finally admitting, "I'm a… Pokephile."

A little stunned by what he just heard, Ryan asked, "Um… could you, repeat that please?"

"I said I'm a Pokephile." Kirrie said again, afraid that she may have just doomed hers and Ryan's relationship. "Before you say anything, just hear me out."

"I'm listening." Ryan said.

Kirrie then swallowed hard before saying, "I've… had dirty dreams about getting fucked by wild pokemon before meeting you. I was having them for a while before I even met you at Dragonspiral Tower. Do you remember that wild Mightyena we saw a few months ago?" Kirrie asked, receiving a nod from Ryan. "Recently I've been having dreams that I was alone and got it to fuck me. And I still dream about a Primeape that was owned by a trainer I battled once."

"Is there anything else I should know?" Ryan asked, trying to keep any tone out of his words.

"Yes. And it has to do with part of why Emboar is so protective of me."

"What do you mean?"

"Emboar… was my first."

"Your… first?"

"Yes. It happened when I was on my way to Snowpoint City a few years ago…"

**-3 years ago-**

"Use Heat Crash Emboar!" Kirrie ordered as the Mega Fire Pig let out a thundering bellow, his body igniting in flame as he charged at his opponent, the poor Abomasnow unable to get out of the way in time as Emboar slammed into him, the four times super effective attack overcoming the Ice/Grass types defenses, completely knocking it out cold instantly.

The Abomasnow's trainer paid Kirrie her winnings with a huff, returning his fallen Pokémon before skiing off into the snow storm, leaving Kirrie shivering in the intense cold, her jacket doing nothing for warmth as the snow whipped against her bare legs. "S-sore loser." She tried to laugh as she pulled her jacket tighter around her, the biting wind feeling like Meowth claws on the skin of her legs.

Acting akin to that of a bodyguard, Emboar moved forward, gently wrapping his large arms around Kirrie's petite body, his intense body heat quickly ridding her of the cold making her sigh in relief. "Thanks Emboar." She simpered as she leaned back nuzzling into his warm fur. "Let's get out of here and head back to Snowpoint. I could really use a hot shower and bed right now."

Nodding, Emboar lifted Kirrie up into his arms to prevent her feet from freezing in the snow, his trainer happily snuggling into his hold as he held her to his chest, letting her bask in his warmth. Turning around, Emboar raised an eyebrow when he realized that they were suddenly surrounded by wild Snovers. '_Where in Arceus' name did they come from?_' He thought as he noticed that they were blocking him from all sides.

Snorting black smoke, Emboar let out a threatening grunt, stomping on the ground hard, making a small quake, and in reaction, the Snovers completely panicked, each and every one of them activating their Snow Warning ability, making the snow storm ten times worse. The Fire Pig panicked as the world turned white around them, able to feel the frigid air through his heated fur, meaning that Kirrie was suffering much worse from it.

Bellowing Flamethrowers at the Snovers to make them flee, Emboar set off in the direction he was sure would lead to Snowpoint City, the sharp wind biting at his eyes as if became impossible to see more than two feet in front of him. Kirrie began to shake in his arms, prompting him to hold her tighter to his chest, picking up his pace.

He could hear the Snovers still scampering around him, shrieking as his large form barreled blindly through the snowstorm, their fright only making the snowstorm worse and worse to the point that snow actually started to settle on him without melting. When the snow got nearly waist height around him, Emboar gave up on trying to find the city and focused on just getting shelter. Using a Flamethrower to clear the air momentarily, he spied a small cave like structure in the near distance, heading towards it immediately.

Charging through the snow, Emboar reached the cave in a couple of minutes, carefully placing Kirrie down on the ground. She was huddled up as tight as she could go, shivering like a leaf. In an attempt to warm his trainer up, Emboar reached out and over the cave to yank down some of the foliage that was growing above the cave, placing it on the ground before her and set it alight. Since it was covered with snow, it took a few seconds to catch fire, but after a while he had a reasonable campfire going, reaching out of the cave to rip down several more branches to make the fire stronger.

"T-t-thank you E-Emboar. You're a r-real l-l-lifesaver." Kirrie stuttered through chattering teeth, scooting closer to the fire, holding her frozen hands over it. "Damn S-Snovers, f-freaking out like that."

Emboar nodded with a grunt as he clutched at a layer of fresh sheet ice that rested on top of the cave, dragging it down over the entrance to prevent the wind from getting in. He knew something about circulated air and that his body heat would make the cave a comfortable room temperature whilst the snow outside would stop the ice door from melting. Happy with his work, Emboar dusted off his hands and lumbered over to Kirrie, sitting next to her gently rubbing her back to help warm her up.

Kirrie sighed as she felt Emboar's body heat soak into her freezing skin, instinctively pushing up against him to snuggle into his soft, warm fur. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Emboar just nodded silently, reclining against the cave wall, immediately regretting it when he found out the cave structure was much weaker than it appeared. The wall nearly collapsed behind him, causing the roof to cave in. By pure split second instinct, Emboar threw his arms up, locking his elbows as he caught the ceiling, keeping it held up, grunting from the slight strain under the rocks weight.

"Holy shit! Are you alright?!" Kirrie gasped. Emboar shuffled up the wall to sit up fully, pushing the ceiling up higher. With a forced smirk, Emboar shook his head, acting as if the weight on his elbows and shoulders was nothing to him, despite the strain. "I could have died there. Thank you." She smiled, moving to hug Emboar's front, nuzzling her face into his fur.

Emboar rumbled with contentment as Kirrie moved to rest fully on his abdomen, her head resting on his chest as her small hands subconsciously ran soothing circles on his stomach. Glancing down, Emboar's lips quirked as he took in Kirrie's resting form. She looked so peaceful and almost angelic. It was no lie that he felt something for her other than a close friendship, something that spurred him on to go the extra mile in keeping her safe.

Minutes passed as the snowstorm continued to roar outside, prompting Emboar to ignite the flames along his neck and shoulders larger, increasing the caves temperature. Kirrie simpered in appreciation, snuggling further against him, her thigh rubbing against his groin without her noticing, making Emboar grimace from the pleasant sensation it created, his flames growing hotter as she continued to rub him, not noticing the effect it was having on him.

It was one of the main reasons he was so protective of her. He cared for her more than a normal Pokémon should, and the way he lusted for her disturbed him sometimes. The way she would trust him and he would take it as an excuse to stare at her whilst bathing or dressing made him feel ashamed of himself, but he could never stop. Her soft, smooth vanilla skin continued to rub against him, and against his will, his body started to react, his length beginning to grow and make itself known from beneath his fur.

The Fire Pigs arousal went unnoticed by Kirrie for a while as she laid there, enjoying his body warmth. It felt so good to be so close to him. His body heat felt heavenly, making her wish she could lay against him forever, she simpered as the gentle rolling heat coming from his fur reached every inch of her, even her core, making her breath hitch.

She shifted to try to hide the fact that her panties were beginning to dampen when her leg caught around his thick shaft, making her gasp. "Are you?" She asked as Emboar looked away. Kirrie could tell instantly the expression on his face, he was ashamed of himself and she was having none of it. Moving up his body, she cupped his face, encouraging him to look at her. "Hey, it's okay." She said soothingly as she moved her thigh down to rub along his cock. "You want me don't you?"

Emboar tried to look away again, but Kirrie pulled his face back, shifting down to rest her clothed core on his length, shuddering as the intense heat from it coursed through her body. "You've been so good to me over the years. You've always been there for me and I've never thanked you properly. Wanting me is nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I've wanted you for years." She whispered, gently kissing his cheek before sliding down his body to kneel between his legs. Emboar watched in amazement as Kirrie gently took hold of his cock. The fact that his trainer wanted him back was mindboggling, and the touch of her feather soft hands on his steaming shaft nearly made him drop the ceiling in pleasure.

Kirrie gazed in wonder at Emboar's heated length. It was jet black like the rest of his skin under his fur, and so thick she couldn't close her hands around it, easily twice as thick as it was in her dirtier dreams and an easy nine inches long. Her panties dampened further as she tentatively licked the bulbous head, making Emboar rumble with pleasure. Kirrie shuddered with arousal at the strong musky flavor one simple lick left on her tongue, moving in to bathe Emboar's cock with her tongue, drinking in the scent and flavor of his musk, running a hand down to cup his heavy balls.

Emboar clenched his eyes as tight as he could, fearing instant release if he looked down, feeling Kirrie's wide bright eyes on him as she sucked the head of his cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it whilst stroking his shaft with her free hand, feeling the thick meat pulse and throb in her grasp, making her rub her thighs together in arousal.

Relaxing her throat, Kirrie let go of Emboar's cock, sucking in as much as she could, reaching a little over half way before drawing back, soon building up a comfortable speed to bob her head along his steaming cock, precum beginning to pool onto her tongue, making her moan from the thick heady flavor.

Minutes passed as Emboar's breathing began to get heavier and heavier, obviously trying to hold off whilst Kirrie worked him harder to release, cracking his eye open he caught sight of his trainer gazing up at him with begging eyes and lost all control, bellowing his name as he erupted in her small, sweet mouth, cumming so much it made Kirrie gag as her cheeks swelled up, too much for her to handle as it oozed over her lips.

Coughing and spluttering, Kirrie pulled back, swallowing as much of Emboar's cum as she could. "Oh wow." She spluttered, licking her basted lips. "You taste so good. Hot and sweet." She simpered, running her tongue along his cock again. Her panties were now thoroughly soaked and her pussy was burning with desire.

She kissed the head of his cock wetly again before standing up, Emboar's eyes following her, going wide as he watched her pull her panties down her legs, kicking them aside. "I've wanted this for so long Emboar." She breathed, moving to straddle the Fire-type's waist, gasping as the broad head of his cock pressed against her tiny, pure cunt. "If I scream, please don't stop me. We both want this." She instructed as she slowly pushed herself down, forcing the head of Emboar's cock into her pussy, stretching her wide.

A choked, pained gasp escaped her lips as the Fire-type rumbled beneath her. She felt fuller than ever before and only the tip of his cock had penetrated her. Taking several deep breathes, Kirrie clutched at the fur on Emboar's stomach, using it as leverage to slowly force herself down, tears running down her cheeks as she felt like she was being split open. Thankfully Emboar's heat managed to soothe the pain of losing her virginity, and when her cherry finally popped, it didn't feel nearly as bad as she had imagined it would, merely being a sharp sting rather than the mind numbing pain she had heard it would be.

Emboar's fire began to ignite higher as Kirrie slowly rocked her hips, her groin bulging all the way to her naval as his thick length filled her to her very limits, little gasps of pleasure passed her lips with every move she made, making her core clench and ripple along his cock, making him grunt and groan, completely forgetting about the weight on his shoulders and elbows.

Kirrie panted as she slowly began to pick up her pace, riding Emboar faster, making her mini skirt bounce with her hair and small breasts, sweat beginning to bead on her skin as Emboar's body temperature continued to rise, neither noticing the snowstorm settling outside as Kirrie pulled off her top in an attempt to ease the heat, freeing her trapped breasts. "Emboar…you're so big…so good." She panted, amazed that her first time could feel so good. She could feel an orgasm coming on already, and the way Emboar throbbed and pulsed inside of her, she could tell he wasn't far off either. "You can cum inside me. I want to feel everything you have."

Emboar gritted his teeth as his fingers dug into the stone above him. There was no way he was going to hold out for more than a minute longer. His load was burning hot in his loins, and the way Kirrie's tiny wet cunt pumped along his shaft was beyond heavenly. Throwing his head back against the cave wall, he roared his name as he released hard inside of his trainer, overflowing her instantly as his red hot seed flooded her womb, setting off her release seconds later, Kirrie wailing at the top of her lungs as her body exploded in ecstasy.

Collapsing against Emboar's front, Kirrie fought to stay conscious as she caught her breath back, turning her head to finally notice that the snowstorm had died down. "Looks like we can head back now." She said as she slowly climbed off to get dressed. Emboar nodded, pushing up to hold the caves roof up on his shoulders moving the ice door aside, allowing Kirrie to step outside when she was fully dressed, letting the cave collapse behind him as he exited after her, rolling his shoulders and stretching his arms to get rid of the cramps.

Kirrie suggested that they never tell anyone what just happened unless completely trusted, which Emboar understood. Pokephilia was legal, but wasn't globally accepted by everyone, and the last thing he wanted was people arranging witch hunts against his trainer. Picking Kirrie up by her waist, he carried her in his arms through the snow towards Snowpoint City.

**-Present day-**

"That's it. That's what I wanted to tell you. To be honest, I trust you, but I'm actually scared to be admitting this to you. I just thought you should know now rather than later." Kirrie finished.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Ryan asked as he leaned closer to Kirrie.

"Because I was afraid that if I did then you would leave me. That's what happened with my last two boyfriends. The second I told them that I was a Pokephile and that Emboar was my first, they immediately dumped me and left me broken hearted. I was afraid that you would do the same." Kirrie said as she started sobbing, thinking that she and Ryan were through now that she had told him the one thing that she was afraid to admit.

Ryan just sat in relative surprise at Kirrie's confession. It changed everything that he knew about her, except how he felt. He knew that if Kirrie had the courage to tell him her deepest secret, then he should have no problem doing the same. He then moved so that he was on his knees, moved closer to Kirrie and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and surprising her. "Shh, it's okay Kirrie." He said soothingly in an attempt to calm her down.

Kirrie only sniffled before looking up at him and asking, "You're not… freaked out or… disgusted about this?"

"No, I'm not. And… there's something I need to tell you as well." Ryan said, blushing slightly at what he was about to say.

"What is it?"

"I'm a… Pokephile too." Ryan said nervously.

"You are? But I thought you said you were a virgin before meeting me." Kirrie said, completely confused at what Ryan was telling her.

"I was. You see…" Suddenly, one of the Poke Balls on Ryan's belt burst open on its own, releasing Zoroark, who seemed to have an all too familiar look in her eyes that Ryan easily picked up on.

"_Ryan, I hate to bug you but…"_

"Not now Zoroark."

"_Please. I need your help."_

"Hang on. I've got an idea." Ryan said before releasing Serperior from his ball. "Serperior, I know what Milotic told you. So… do you mind?" Ryan asked, cocking his head toward Zoroark.

"_Yeah, I'll take care of this. C'mon Zoroark."_

"_But…"_

"_I'll explain later. These two are obviously busy." _Serperior said as he and Zoroark went off into the tree line.

"Sorry Kirrie."

"What was that all about?"

Ryan only sighed before saying, "_That _was what I was about to explain. Two years ago, Zoroark was in heat because of mating season…"

**-2 years ago- **

"No way Zoroark! There is no way you're gonna convince me to do this!" Ryan exclaimed as he paced around his room in the Pokemon Center. During his travels in the Sinnoh region, Zoroark had started acting strange since the battle he had had earlier in the day. But when he finally checked into a room at the Pokemon Center and released her to find out what the problem was, it wasn't what he was expecting.

"_Ryan please, I'm begging you. Please help me." _The Dark Fox pleaded.

"I can't Zoroark. You know I can't. Why not have, I don't know, Zorua or Serperior help you?" Ryan asked.

"_Are you kidding me? Zorua is still young, and Milotic and Serperior are… I don't know… complicated."_

"Okay, Zorua was a bad suggestion, and I know they are, but they haven't admit their feelings to each other yet." Ryan said, starting to become extremely stressed out. And glad that he didn't have Milotic with him at the time. Both she and Serperior had confided in their trainer that they had feelings for each other, and Ryan swore to both of them that he wouldn't say a word to either serpent. "And I don't even want to begin to think what people are gonna say if they were to find out about this. Zoroark there has to be another way!"

"_Look, I know what I'm asking of you is making you feel uncomfortable, but you're the only human or Pokemon that I trust enough to ask. And I know you said that you want to save your virginity for someone that you really care about, but I'm not asking you to go all the way with me." _Zoroark explained.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked, finally stopping his pacing.

"_Pokemon mating isn't the same as the way you humans mate. Well, actually it depends on the species. But in my case, a Zoroark only needs to have a single orgasm to calm down and make the need for mating subside. And it doesn't matter how the orgasm is obtained. But it has to either be from another Zoroark, or a trusted human trainer." _Zoroark explained. _"I've been your Pokemon for almost 10 years, and the trust that you and I share is much more than the trust I have with any of our friends."_

It took Ryan a minute to think of a response, but eventually it all lead to one thing; no matter what he said, Zoroark would end up guilt tripping him into helping her. He sighed and said, "I guess I don't really have much of a choice do I?"

"_Actually, it's either help me now or I wait until you fall asleep and take matters into my own hands. Ugh, paws."_

"You're bluffing."

"_Unfortunately, I'm not. When in heat, my species tend to start by asking first, and if that doesn't work, then we wait until the one we ask is asleep and take advantage of them to fulfill our needs." _Zoroark countered.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Ryan sighed. "Alright Zoroark. Let's get this over with."

"_Thank you. I know you're not too happy about this, but I'll make it up to you somehow." _

"Fine. But one thing; I don't think I'm gonna be… you know… able to do this with you being… the way you are." Ryan tried saying without pissing off his Zoroark.

"_You know, I _can _transform into a human. Well, an illusion of a human." _Zoroark said. _"It might help if you give me a few details about what you might want me to look like. But just so you know, I only do B sized breasts. I can't do bigger or smaller of my own size."_

"Eh, doesn't really bother me as long as your breasts aren't huge. I don't know how women can walk around with boobs that are bigger than a B-cup." Ryan said before starting to think of what he wanted Zoroark to look like. "How about... long black hair, emerald eyes, and... a few inches shorter than me. About 5' 5"ish."

"_Okay. Let me see what I can do." _Zoroark said as she started to glow bright pink as her body transformed into exactly what Ryan described; a beautiful girl at 5' 5", long black hair that went to her waist, shimmering emerald green eyes, B-cup breasts, completely trimmed pussy and silky smooth legs that seemed to go on forever.

Ryan could only stand and stare at what was once his pokemon, now a beautiful woman that he'd only ever imagined. "Whoa."

"I take it you like what you see?" Zoroark asked telepathically.

"How are you doing that?" Ryan asked.

"Let's just say that I spent a little too much time playing in the Dreamyard when I was a Zorua and learned Psychic. At least that's what the Munna told me. Something to do with being over exposed to their Dream Mist." Zoroark answered as she sauntered over to Ryan and running her dainty fingers along his body, making him shiver for a reason he wasn't sure of.

"Remind me to ask Fennel about that later." Ryan said nervously as all blood rushed to his groin.

"After you help me." Zoroark said as she slowly made her way onto the bed and sat on the edge before laying back so her legs and part of her ass hung off, spreading her legs for her trainer. She then sat up on her elbows, gave him a very seductive look and said, "Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me or are you gonna help me?"

Despite having agreed to help Zoroark, Ryan felt like he couldn't move, but his body managed to start slowly walking toward Zoroark, taking slow, shaky steps, feeling 100 times more nervous than he ever had in his entire life thus far.

"Ryan, are you okay?" Zoroark asked out of concern.

"I think I'll be fi… fine." Ryan responded shakily, feeling like he was about to faint as he knelt down, placing his hands on Zoroark's knees for support, making her shiver with delight at his touch.

"Just try to take deep, slow breaths." Zoroark advised, which Ryan started to do in an attempt to calm himself down. When he let the breath out however, because he was so close to Zoroark's wet pussy, the hot air from his exhales only excited her further and made her start to shake with pleasure.

"You okay Zoroark? You got really shaky all of a sudden?"

"I'm fine. I'm just really sensitive right now. Don't worry about it though." Zoroark said as she placed a hand on the back of Ryan's head and pulled him slightly closer to her pussy. "Whenever you're ready."

Still not entirely sure on what he was about to do, Ryan swallowed hard before pressing his tongue to Zoroark's damp folds and taking a slow lick up along her entrance, causing the dark fox to moan in ecstasy.

'_She tastes… sweet. Like Mago berries.' _Ryan thought, taking another slow lick of Zoroark's pussy, taking in more of her sweet tasting juices.

"Ahhh, Ryan, it feels good. Lick me faster." Zoroark moaned, making her trainer go a little faster, causing the pleasure to grow and make Zoroark's body heat up even more. "Oh sweet Arceus that feels so good!" Zoroark screamed when the tip of Ryan's tongue found her budding clit, making her body begin to shake.

'_Damn, she _is _sensitive.' _Ryan thought as he used his fingers to spread Zoroark's folds and push his tongue into her weeping core, causing her eyes to go wide before rolling back into her head as his tongue probed her hot pussy. "Ryan, I'm so close. Don't stop, please don't stop now!"

As Ryan felt Zoroark's walls squeeze around his tongue, he moved a hand to her sensitive clit and pinched it gently, setting off Zoroark's orgasm, sending her soaring over the edge and her juices exploding into her trainer's mouth, making his head spin.

As he pulled away from Zoroark's pussy, her Illusion began to fade as she turned back into her original form, panting heavily. _"Thank… you…"_ Zoroark said before dozing off into a deep, blissful sleep.

**-Present day-**

"So, that was my first experience being with a pokemon. And that's the answer to the question you asked me a while back as to how I'm able to, in your words, give a girl the best oral she's ever had. You know, now that I think about it, Zoroark's transformation was almost exactly like you, except taller, longer hair and bigger breasts. Which seems almost odd that you two looked so similar." Ryan said as he finished telling Kirrie his story.

"So… that's what Zoroark wanted when she popped out of her Poke Ball?" Kirrie asked just as a howl of ecstasy began to echo through the woods.

"Yeah. Something like that." Ryan said nervously as his face started to redden.

"Can I ask you something about that?" Kirrie asked.

"Ugh, sure. What?"

"Have you ever, you know… had the same kind of dreams I've had?" Kirrie asked almost uncomfortably.

"Well… yes. But not with wild Pokemon. Only the female Pokemon that I've ever captured. Mainly my two Gardevoir and Lopunny. If it makes you feel any better knowing that I'm… I don't know, as semi-weird as you then… Whoa!" Ryan tried to say before being cut off by Kirrie, who had tackled him back on the ground. "What are you doing?"

Kirrie then hugged Ryan as her heart practically swelled, a luscious warm feeling filling her body. _'Is this love?'_ She thought before saying, "I've never met anyone like you before. Not only are you not judging me about my Pokephilia, but you were able to admit your own Pokephilia to me. Why though?"

"Because I really care about you Kirrie. And if you trusted me enough to tell me your biggest secret, then why wouldn't I trust you to tell you the same about me?" Ryan asked as he returned her embrace, feeling as though he and Kirrie had found a new level of trust in each other. Ryan then felt Kirrie's hand start to fiddle with his pants, instantly confusing him. "Now what are you doing?"

"You really thought that listening to how you helped Zoroark wouldn't make me horny and want the same thing?" Kirrie asked in response as she started to move to straddle Ryan's face.

"I guess I really shouldn't be surprised. Come here." Ryan said as he pulled Kirrie's pussy closer to his mouth as he started to eat her out, wondering where their relationship was gonna go now that they had shared a major secret of their lives and only grew closer and closer.

**I'm My Own OC**

**10/29/12 **

_ImMyOwnOC_

_1/31/13_

I'm My Own OC

1/26/14


	9. Chapter 9 - My Hero

**My Hero**

**When Ryan rescues Kirrie from a group of Ariados, he learns a little bit about Kirrie's past.**

**(This is the ninth part of my Pokemon collaboration with FanfictionFan360. Ryan belongs to me, Kirrie belongs to him)**

**Also not one of the best chapters I've written compared to the first eight)**

It was late at night in the Unova region. Ryan and Kirrie were camping out in Chargestone Cave, both asleep. Well, Ryan was at least. Kirrie was having a hard time getting to sleep, as there were Joltik everywhere. She finally got out of her sleeping bag, feeling the cool air against her naked body, and walked over to Ryan's sleeping bag. Kirrie shook him a few times and said, "Ryan? Ryan, are you awake?"

Ryan groaned, waking up and said, "Kirrie? Do you realize how late it is?

"I know and I'm sorry. Um, would you mind, letting me sleep in your sleeping bag with you?" Kirrie asked.

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah, and Joltik really creep me out."

Ryan opened his sleeping bag and invited her in. She lay down in front of him as he closed it up, draped his arm over her waist and asked, "Better?"

"A little bit."

Ryan then reached for his belt for a poke ball, enlarged it and released his Noctowl. "Noctowl, make sure that no Joltik get near us."

"_Got it". _Noctowl said as it flew to rock and perched itself there.

"How about now?"

"Much better. Thank you." Kirrie said as the two of them fell asleep.

The next morning, Kirrie was the first to wake up, with Ryan's hand just above her pussy and his morning wood poking her back. Not at all uncomfortable in this situation, she smiled and said, "Ryan, wake up."

He slowly opened his eyes, and then realized where everything was. "Sorry Kirrie."

"It's okay. Of course if we hadn't slept together already, this would be really awkward." Kirrie said as she moved his hand away and got out of the sleeping bag and walked over to her things.

Ryan then called back his Noctowl back to his pokeball and said, "I suggest you quickly get dressed. I heard from someone that Galvantula tend to hang out around here during the day." Ryan and Kirrie quickly got dressed and grabbed their things before heading before heading for a Pokemon center so Ryan could swap his Noctowl for his Braviary.

-Later that day-

Ryan, Kirrie and their Pokemon were all relaxing by a river in the Johto region, far from any town or city. That being said, Kirrie was naked as usual, which still made Ryan a little nervous. Eevee, Zorua and Zoroark were wrestling playfully, while Krookodile and Jellicent were keeping cool in the river. Serperior, Sceptile and Ryan's Aggron were in the shade talking, while Emboar was laying down trying to sleep in the sun. Pikachu was riding on Braviary's back, constantly flying over Emboar to block the sun on him, which Emboar didn't appreciate very much.

"I'm going to go look for some berries." Kirrie said as she stood up and started walking toward the forest.

"Don't you think you should put some clothes on first Kirrie?" Ryan asked. Even after travelling with her for all of three weeks, he still felt his pants tent whenever he saw the girl he loved naked, and still worried about the fact that someone might walk by wherever he and Kirrie were, or just see Kirrie by herself.

"Ryan, we're in the middle of a forest, miles away from any city or town, and the nearest road is at least half a mile away. Besides, I'm not going very far." Kirrie replied.

Ryan sighed and said, "Ok. At least take your XTransceiver with you please. Call me if you need anything,"

"Alright." Kirrie said as she walked over, picked up her XTransceiver and said, "Ryan, I appreciate you worrying about me, but you need to relax."

"What can I say Kirrie? It's part of who I am." Ryan replied.

"I know. I'll be right back." Kirrie said, kissing his cheek as she walked away.

Ryan sighed again as he lay down on the grass with his hands behind his head as Braviary and Pikachu landed. Aggron saw Ryan do this and decided to go over and talk to him. _'Ryan, what's wrong?'_

He sat up and said, "I don't girl. I really worry about her sometimes. Especially when it comes to her being naked when we're alone. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I want to tell her I love her, but I'm afraid of how she'll –"

Suddenly, Ryan heard someone screaming at the top of their lungs. It was Kirrie. "Oh no. Aggron, let's go!" He said as he shot up and ran into the forest, Aggron close behind. "Kirrie! Kirrie! Where are you?" Ryan yelled, hoping for a response. '_Oh Arceus no.'_ Ryan thought, fearing the worst.

"RYAN! HELP ME!" Kirrie screamed back.

Ryan finally found her cowering against a tree, surrounded by 7 or 8 Ariados. "Kirrie! Aggron, handle the Ariados!" Ryan ordered as Aggron did as she was commanded, while Ryan ran to Kirrie, embraced her, and said, "Kirrie, what happened?"

"I… I… hate bugs." Kirrie said shakily, pressing her face into Ryan's chest in fear and started sobbing.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here. They're not gonna hurt you." Ryan said softly, trying to calm Kirrie down. "You're okay. I'm not going anywhere."

She looked at him and said, "Thank you." Before pressing her head back to his chest. Ryan watched Aggron fight off the Ariados, while keeping Kirrie close to calm her down.

Aggron hit the last Ariados over the head with a powerful Iron Tail, knocking it completely out. She then walked over to Ryan and Kirrie and said, _'Is she going to be alright?'_

"I think so. Thank you Aggron." Ryan said. "Why don't you head back and let the others know what happened. Oh, and could you please keep Emboar away to please?" Aggron nodded and started heading back to the river. After a few minutes, Ryan asked. "Kirrie, can you stand?"

"Yes, but…" Kirrie replied nervously. "Could you please… carry me?" My legs don't seem to want to move."

Ryan smiled and said, "Sure." He took his right arm, put it under Kirrie's legs, wrapped his left arm around her back, placing his hand on her shoulder and stood up, lifting her with extreme ease, but faked a strain.

"I'm not too heavy, am I?" Kirrie asked.

"No. You may look small, but you're as light as a Swanna feather." Ryan said as he started walking, causing Kirrie to blush deeper than a Cheri berry. Noticing this, Ryan said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"No one's ever said that to me." Kirrie admitted.

"Has no one ever picked you up before? Not even ex-boyfriends?" Ryan asked.

"No. So thank you. That's very sweet of you." Kirrie said, cuddling up to him, placing her head between his neck and collarbone and sighed contently. '_I think I really _am_ in love with him.' _Kirrie thought. "You know, you're much nicer than any of the other guys I've been with." Kirrie said, running a finger along his chest.

"How so?" Ryan asked.

"You're sweet, caring, gentle, great in bed..." The last one not only made Ryan blush, but also made blood rush to his lower half. "I knew you were going to blush if I said that." Kirrie said as she giggled cutely.

'_Think of something nonsexual, nonsexual, nonsexual.' _Ryan thought to himself. _'I can't let Kirrie know that the last thing she said got me hard.'_

Kirrie then took her left hand and brushed her fingers against Ryan's cloth covered erection. This caused him to lose his focus and stumble slightly. After regaining his balance and a little bit of his composure too, he said, "Please don't do that."

Kirrie giggled again and said, "But the best part that makes you better than my exes, is that huge cock of yours." This time, Kirrie managed to get her entire hand into his pants and grabbed his aching erection. This made Ryan stop so he didn't drop Kirrie on the ground.

"Kirrie, please stop." Ryan strained to say, trying not to let out a pleasured moan, which he knew Kirrie wanted. "Wh... why are you doing this?" He asked.

She looked up at him, her green eyes wide and sparkling the same way they did when they met. Ryan knew that look without a doubt; hero worship. "I just want to show my appreciation. My hero." Kirrie replied.

Ryan could've sworn that he was going to cum right there from the combination of the look in Kirrie's eyes and her being completely naked. Not to mention her calling him 'my hero'. "Kirrie, you don't have to do this." Ryan said as she decided to get down from him holding her, and undoing his pants as she got to her knees.

"But I want to. You saved me from the Ariados, so I think you deserve a little something from me." Kirrie purred as she lightly pushed Ryan against a nearby tree and finished undoing his pants before pulling them and his boxers down his legs to get at his hardened length.

Ryan attempted to protest, but when Kirrie wrapped her hand around his shaft and started to slowly stroke his cock, his words stopped before leaving his mouth, replaced with a low groan. Smirking at his reaction, Kirrie stuck her tongue out and gave Ryan's cock a liberal tongue bathing before taking his length entirely into her hot mouth, causing Ryan's head to bang back against the tree.

Out of instinct, Ryan began to move his hand to rest on Kirrie's head, only for her to swat it away without stopping for even a second. Kirrie then removed Ryan's cock from her mouth, slowly stroking his length while giving him a wink and saying, "You just let me do all the work."

As she went back to sucking him off and massaging his thighs, Ryan's hands eventually found the tree he was leaning against and unconsciously began gripping at it tightly, his nails scraping at the tree bark as Kirrie purred around his cock, precum beginning to flow from his dick and down her throat.

"Shit. Kirrie, I'm gonna cum." Ryan groaned as his fingers began to scrape against the tree bark even more when Kirrie sped up her bobbing as his cock throbbed in her mouth. It wasn't much longer before Ryan was spending himself in Kirrie's sweet mouth, his hands shooting from the tree to grip Kirrie's hair and keep her in place as his thick seed shot down her throat and made her cheeks swell. Kirrie then began to pull away as her cheeks filled with Ryan's cum, resulting in her getting hit in the face by a few last shots of his cum.

After playing with the cum in her mouth with her tongue and swallowing it all, she began to clean her face while saying, "I don't think you've ever cum that much before."

Ryan only responded with a slight groan as he collapsed against the tree, sliding down so that he was leaning against it.

Kirrie then crawled over to him and straddled his lap, placing one hand on his shoulder and grasping his still hard cock with the other. "Still got enough energy for me?" She asked cutely, getting only a nod from Ryan as he continued to catch his breath.

"Like me saying no, would stop you." Ryan joked between breaths, earning a light giggle from her. She then began to rub her soaked folds against his length. "Damn Kirrie. You're so wet."

"Only for you." She said sweetly before slowly sinking down, penetrating herself on Ryan's shaft, completely sheathing him in her soaking heat. "Fuck!" Kirrie cried out when the head of Ryan's dick entered her womb. "Damn. I love how your cock feels inside me." Kirrie said as she placed both hands on Ryan's shoulders and began moving herself on his dick, using her legs to push herself up and down, moaning in sweet ecstatic pleasure.

"Fuck. You're so tight Kirrie." Ryan groaned as Kirrie's tight cunt encased his cock, trying not to move his hands to her hips, letting her be in complete control.

Kirrie then pulled Ryan into a deep, passionate kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth, which Ryan couldn't help but gladly return as his second load began to brew already.

Kirrie ended the kiss quickly, panting heavily as her legs began to feel numb from being used more than she was used to during sex. '_I won't be able to walk straight for a week after this.' _Kirrie thought to herself, not caring in the least, only concerned about "rewarding" the man she loved.

"Kirrie, I'm gonna cum." Ryan warned through choked breath, no longer able to keep his hands away and moving them to grip Kirrie's hip and move her a little faster.

"Cum inside me. I want it so bad." Kirrie moaned in response, no longer caring about keeping Ryan's hands away, only wanting the sweet feeling of release and his seed filling her pussy.

It wasn't long before Kirrie's orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks, causing her to soar over the edge, soaking Ryan's groin and her pussy clench around his dick, setting of his own release, filling her wanting womb with his seed. Once both of their orgasms had subsided, Kirrie fell against Ryan's chest with a dreamy smile on her face, her heart once again practically swelling and feeling the same warm feeling she had felt a few nights ago when Ryan wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close to him. '_So this _is _love that I'm feeling.'_ Kirrie thought, finally accepting her feelings.

Ryan and Kirrie continued to stay in their current position, enjoying their embrace and unknowing love for each other. "Wow. I think you've eliminated just about all modesty from me at this point." Ryan joked as he started to pull out of Kirrie, who gave a moan of dissatisfaction when he was fully out of her and her moving off of him. He pulled his pants and boxers back up and said, "Ready to head back?"

"Yeah. Help me up please." Kirrie replied as Ryan gave her his hand, and pulled her up to her feet.

Kirrie then lost her balance and fell toward him. Thinking quickly, Ryan moved to catch her before she fell to the ground and asked, "You okay Kirrie?"

"Yeah. I guess my legs kind of gave out… Can you carry me again? Please?" Kirrie asked, looking at him with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Sure." Ryan said as he smiled warmly at her and picked her up. She then got comfortable in his arms, again resting her head between his neck and collarbone.

'_There's no way I'm ever letting you get away from me now Ryan.' _Kirrie thought to herself.

'_Arceus this girl is amazing. I'm never letting you out of my sight Kirrie. I just hope you'll return the feeling when I tell you that I love you' _Ryan thought as he started walking back toward the river. "Hey Kirrie, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"I know I'm probably gonna get slapped for asking this but… why are you so afraid of bug-type Pokemon?" He asked, preparing himself for a potential slap in the face.

Instead, Kirrie just said, "One night when I was little, a swarm of Joltik crawled into my room through and open window. I wasn't afraid at first because it was only a few, but when they kept coming, I got really scared. I yelled for my parents to come and help me, but they just assumed I was having a bad dream. I've been afraid of them ever since."

Even though he thought that no one should be afraid of any pokemon, Ryan understood Kirrie's fear and would never judge her for it, considering he wasn't too fond of Beedrill himself. "Well, you don't have to worry. I'll always be here for you to keep anything that scares you away." Ryan said, kissing the top of Kirrie's head.

She smiled happily, snuggled closer to him and said, "Thank you."

When they got back to the river, Ryan went back to where he was sitting, but with Kirrie still latched onto him, sitting in his lap. She wanted to stay as close to him as possible now, and being near him gave her a sense of security and protection, knowing that he would keep her safe no matter what. When the two of them saw Serperior slithering around with a very disturbed look on his face, Kirrie asked, "What's wrong Serperior?"

"_If I told you, there's no way either of you would believe me." _The grass serpent answered.

"Try me." Ryan said. "I'm sure it can't be that bad."

After a minute or so of silence, Serperior finally said, "_I saw Aggron… _with_ Emboar." _Unconsciously moving his tail to indicate where he saw them.

Ryan's face immediately lost all color while Kirrie just giggled, both of them immediately knowing what Serperior was implying. But when Kirrie saw Eevee walking over in that direction, she immediately said, "Serperior, stop her!"

Serperior saw where the small cub was going, and moved faster than Ryan had ever seen him move before to pick up Eevee and bring her back over to Kirrie. "_Did I do something wrong?" _The small fox asked.

"No, I Just don't want you to see what's over there." Kirrie answered, blushing at the thought of having to answer questions that she really didn't want to explain to Eevee.

For the rest of the day, they stayed by the river, and everyone was somehow getting along with Emboar by some miracle of Arceus, even seeming unfazed by the fact that Kirrie was sitting on Ryan's lap, cuddled up to him and completely naked.

**I'm My Own OC**

**11/5/12 **

_ImMyOwnOC_

_1/31/13_

I'm My Own OC

1/26/14


	10. Chapter 10 - Eye of the Beholder

**Eye of the Beholder**

**Ryan and Kirrie finally let their feelings be known**

**(This is the eleventh part of my collaboration with FanfictionFan360. Ryan belongs to me, Kirrie belongs to Fan.)**

Ryan and Kirrie were sitting around their campsite in the woods near Goldenrod City relaxing, taking a bit of a break from travelling for a bit. Ryan leaning comfortably against a tree in the shade while Kirrie was completely naked, as she usually was when they were in the woods and away far enough away from a town or route. She was also talking to Emboar, telling him that she told Ryan about him being her first three years ago. At first he wasn't happy about hearing this, which Kirrie fully expected. But when she said that Ryan had taken it very well, he was still skeptical, looking back at him and thinking, 'What is it she sees in him to tell him that?'

Ninetales and Zoroark were messing around, shooting Flamethrower attacks at each other. Ryan looked over at them and saw a Flamethrower from Ninetales hit one of Zoroark's arms, leaving a nasty burn.

"I'm so sorry Zoroark. I didn't mean to actually hit you. Are you okay?" Ninetales asked, starting to panic.

"It's okay Ninetales. It's not as bad as it looks." Zoroark said as she walked over to Ryan and asked, "You wouldn't happen to have anything for a burn like this would you?"

"I think so. Let me check." Ryan replied as he started rummaging through his bag, only to find that he had no Burn Heals, or any Rawst berries in his bags. He was also out of Full Restores. "Ah crap. Hey Kirrie, you wouldn't happen to have any Full Restores, Burn Heals or Rawst berries in your bag would you?"

"Hang on a sec." Kirrie said as she move to look through her bag. "Why do ask?"

"Zoroark got a burn on her arm, and I'm all out of burn relievers."

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but I don't have anything for burns either."

Ryan sighed and said, "I guess it's time to do some shopping. Why don't you get dressed and we can head into Goldenrod City. I'll drop Zoroark off at the Pokemon center and meet you outside the department store."

"Okay. Why don't you go ahead then while I get dressed?" Kirrie suggested.

"Alright." Ryan nodded as he returned Ninetales and Zoroark to their pokeballs and started walking toward Goldenrod City.

After dropping off Zoroark at the Pokemon Center, Ryan made his way to the department store and saw Kirrie just getting there herself. After about 15 minutes, and a few thousand pokedollars later, Ryan and Kirrie went back to the Pokemon Center to pick up Zoroark. "Hey Nurse Joy. Is Zoroark all set?" Ryan asked as he walked up to the desk.

"Yes she is." Nurse Joy replied, handing Ryan Zoroark's pokeball. "You really should carry more medicine for burns with you." She said sternly, but still in her normal, cheery tone.

"Don't worry Nurse Joy. I actually just stocked up over the department store." Ryan said playfully, causing Kirrie to look at him with a bit of a jealous look on her face.

'Okay just relax.' Kirrie started thinking to herself. 'He may not realize that he's flirting with her. I hope.'

As the two left the Pokemon Center, Ryan couldn't help but notice a particularly busty girl walk by them, who also happened to be closer to his height and have a bigger ass than Kirrie. When Kirrie saw him watching the girl, she thought to herself, 'I don't believe it. He's just like every other guy I've met.' Her eyes started to burn as tears started forming and ran off toward their camp.

When Ryan realized that he was doing this in front of Kirrie, he shook his head hard and said, "So, what do you want to do know Kir- Kirrie?" Ryan then looked to his side, only to see Kirrie gone and running off toward their camp. "Oh you idiot." He said to himself, hitting himself in the head before saying, "Kirrie! Wait!" as he started to run after her.

But she didn't stop. She thought that Ryan was going to dump her for some bimbo that he had just gawked at in the street. When Kirrie finally reached the campsite, she went to where she was originally laying, laid face down and cried for what felt to her like hours.

When Ryan finally reached the camp, he saw Kirrie on the ground crying, thought to himself, 'What have I done?' walked over to her and said, "Kirrie, I'm sor-'

"Get away from me you pervert!"

That word to Ryan felt like someone had just run a blade though his heart. "Perver- Kirrie, please let me explain and apologize."

"I don't want to hear it!"

"But I love you!" Ryan exclaimed, covering his mouth as those words left his lips. 'Shit. I wasn't ready to tell her that yet.'

"You... what?" Kirrie asked as she looked up at him in shock.

"I... I said I... love you." Ryan replied as he tried to sit down next to her, hoping she wouldn't try to hit him or back away. To his surprise, she did neither. "I am so sorry. I'm disgusted with myself by the fact that I looked at the girl. But I was only thinking one thing though. That she was just going to get used by people." He looked over at her and saw that she had sat up and was now looking away from him. "Kirrie, will you please look at me?"

'He loves me. He actually loves me.' Kirrie thought to herself. 'If he was really going to leave me, he'd be long gone by now and not trying to apologize.'

Ryan sighed and said, "Kirrie, I don't expect you to accept my apology right off, or at all for that matter. What I did was unacceptable. But I really am sorry. And for what it's worth, no one can ever replace you. You're smart, funny, beautiful, and fun to be around..." It was at this point that Ryan took her hand in his, kissed it and started working his way up her arm, kissing it along the way. "And most of all; the cutest girl I've ever met in my life. I would never dream of asking you to change anything about your body. Because it's perfect just the way it is." He said as he cupped her chin, turned her head gently toward him, and kissed her on the lips. And again to his surprise, Kirrie didn't put up any kind of resistance, but instead kissed him back. After a few minutes, they broke away from each other; desperate for air, and looked into each others eyes like they did when they first met, getting lost in each others gaze. "Kirrie, can you find it in your heart to ever forgive me?" Ryan asked as a few tears left his eyes. "Please, I don't want to lose you. I'm so sorry."

Kirrie lifted her hands toward Ryan's face, causing him to close his eyes and flinch, thinking that she was going to hit him. Instead, she gently placed her hands on his face, wiped away his tears and brought him into another deep, passionate kiss. "I accept your apology. Now, get these dame clothes off of me. I want you to prove how much you love me."

"I don't know what this has to do with me proving that I love you, but I'll do whatever you ask to prove it to you." Ryan said as he started pulling Kirrie's top off of her, revealing her bare breasts to the cool air, sending shivers though her body. He then started placing kisses from her cheek, and down her neck to her shoulders. He then went to pull down her skirt and panties, and found that she wasn't wearing any. "Being a little risky toady are you?" Ryan asked mischievously.

"I couldn't find them. Just keep going." Kirrie demanded softly as she lifted herself up slightly so that Ryan could remove her skirt with out a problem, kissing him as he slid it down her legs and tossed it to the side. Ryan then continued placing kisses down Kirrie's body, starting back at her shoulders where he had left off, and continuing down toward her breasts. He placed a few kisses on each one, and massaged her right breast with his hand, and teased the nipple on her left one by grazing his teeth over it. As he continued this treatment, Kirrie said very faintly, an almost inaudible, "I love you."

Ryan then stopped for a split second, thinking that he had heard something, but dismissed it as him hearing things. He ended the attention to Kirrie's breasts and continued lower, kissing Kirrie's ribcage, down to her stomach, and then finally, laying her down as he reached her pussy. He placed his hands on her thighs, spreading her legs a bit. He then took her budding clit between his fingers and started teasing Kirrie in what she thought was the worst way possible.

She squirmed slightly as he did this, letting out low moans of pleasure, which made Ryan continue by placing kisses on her damp folds, causing Kirrie to shudder, before he used his tongue to take a few licks. Kirrie panted heavily and tried to say, "More... right there..." She then placed her hand on the back of Ryan's head, keeping him there as he drove his tongue into her aching cunt.

As Ryan continued to tongue fuck the girl he loved, he could feel her tightening around his tongue, telling him that she was close to cumming. He picked up his pace, moving his tongue in and out of her faster. "Yes! Yes, right there! Don't stop! Please don't stop!" Kirrie moaned loudly, bucking her hips against Ryan's tongue, feeling her climax get closer and closer. As Ryan continued his pace with his tongue, Kirrie cried out, "Ryan! I love you!"

Hearing those words leave her sweet lips, Ryan grazed his teeth on Kirrie's clit, sending her soaring over the edge. "I'm cumming!" Kirrie screamed, arching her back and cumming hard into Ryan's mouth.

Once Kirrie's breathing finally slowed down, Ryan removed himself from her pussy, crawled over her, and looked into her hazy, lust filled eyes. "Did you... hear... what I said?" Kirrie asked between breathes. Ryan then responded by bringing her into a deep, tongue filled kiss, sharing her sweet juices with her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning into the kiss, enjoying it just as much as Ryan was.

The kiss lasted for what felt like forever, when Ryan finally broke away and said, "Of course I did. I love you too." and went back to kissing her. After a few more minutes, Ryan asked, "How long?"

Confused by the question, Kirrie asked, "How long what?"

"How long have you been in love with me?"

"Since the day we told each other about our Pokephelia. And the fact that you were willing to tell me the same thing, I'm guessing that you've been in love with me since before then, haven't you?" Kirrie wondered. "So let me ask you the same question; how long have you been in love with me?"

"Since that night at Lake Verity, when I saw you in the lake, under the moonlight. Kirrie, I'm done with this whole practicing boyfriend and girlfriend thing. I want you to be mine, and only mine. Wow, that sounded really possessive." Ryan said, scratching the back of his head.

Kirrie giggled and said, "Not really. I only want to be yours too. And no one else's." She then reached down for the zipper of his pants, caressing his hardened erection after she slid his pants and boxers down his legs. "I need you in me. Now." Kirrie demanded, lining herself with Ryan's erect cock, rubbing against him slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck again, and her legs around his waist, bringing him a little closer.

"Arceus I love you." Ryan said as he finally penetrated her, kissing her as he did so.

Once Ryan was entirely sheathed in Kirrie's warmth, she moaned and said, "Wow. No matter how many time we do it, I still have to get used to your size." as she ground against him.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ryan said with a smile on his face, as he started moving steadily in and out of Kirrie, her holding onto him as if he might disappear if she let go of him.

He picked up his pace slightly, but still going at a slow and sensual pace, driven by her cries and moans of pleasure. "Don't stop. Don't ever stop. I love you. I love you so much." Kirrie said as she placed her hands on his face, pulling him into another deep kiss.

Hearing those three words constantly leaving Kirrie's lips, mixed with her moans of pleasure, made Ryan feel as if he had finally found the perfect girl to be part of his life. Sure they had their fights, arguments and disagreements, but they always seemed to figure out how to get past it. Even when they confessed to each other that they had had experience with their pokemon, it didn't change their feelings toward each other, but instead gave them a sense of trust in each other.

"Ryan, I'm gonna cum again." Kirrie moaned, feeling her climax reach sooner than she thought.

"I'm close Kirrie." Ryan groaned as he continued to slowly fuck his girlfriend as her walls tightened around his shaft.

"Cum inside me." Kirrie moaned loudly, pulling Ryan into yet another passionate kiss. Before long, Ryan was spending himself, dumping his seed into Kirrie's waiting womb, setting off her own orgasm as the two separated from the kiss, breathing heavily as Ryan pulled out of her and laid down next to her.

"So… are we officially boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Ryan asked.

Kirrie just looked at him through hazy, lust glazed eyes and tittered before saying, "Of course we are." She then took his hand in hers, lacing her fingers between his and saying, "I love you Ryan."

"I love you too Kirrie." He said back, lightly kissing her forehead. "I'm glad I went to Dragonspiral Tower that day."

"Me too." Kirrie said sweetly as Ryan pulled her close and the two slowly dozed off.

Now that they were officially together, neither could wait to wake up and continue their lives with the person they loved, not knowing what the future held for them. Well, Kirrie knew, but she would save that as a constant surprise for Ryan.

**I'm My Own OC**

**11/24/12**

_ImMyOwnOC_

_1/31/13_

I'm My Own OC

1/26/14


	11. Chapter 11 - Old Friend

**Old Friend**

**Ryan and Kirrie run into one of Kirrie's Exes, and it doesn't go quite as bad as Ryan would have anticipated.**

**(This is the eleventh part of my collaboration with FanfictionFan360. Kirrie belongs to him, Ryan belongs to me)**

Ryan and Kirrie were enjoying the Kanto region's local scenery, namely the Viridian Forest. It had been awhile since either of them had been in Kanto, and it was the first time they had journeyed to Kanto together. The only problem was that Kirrie was shaking like a leaf in the wind because of all of the Bug-types in the forests, causing her to cling to Ryan's arm, which gave her some comfort having him close by.

"Kirrie, we could've easily gone around the Viridian Forest. I don't understand why you wanted to go straight through knowing that it's ..." he wanted to say 'crawling', but knew better. "Full of Bug-type Pokemon." Ryan said out of concern.

"This is the quickest way to get to Viridian City. And we need supplies. And if that means that we have to go _through_ Viridian Forest, then I'll just have to suck it up." Kirrie said, not entirely confident in her tone, which Ryan picked up on easily.

"Kirrie, look at me." Ryan said as they stopped walking and he moved in front of her. "I understand you're afraid of Bug-types, and if you want to avoid them, so be it. And even though we don't have Braviary or Druddigon with us right now to Fly us straight there, I still think that we should've…" Ryan stopped mid-sentence when he saw something that made him lose all color in his face.

"Ryan, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Kirrie asked out of concern for her boyfriend.

"Bee, Bee, Bee Be…" He stuttered, unable to get the words out of his mouth.

"What?"

"BEEDRILL!" He yelled, grabbing Kirrie's wrist and pulling her behind him as fast as he could, surprising her and confusing the Beedrill.

In a matter of two or three minutes, the couple had reached Viridian City, now exhausted and trying to catch their breath.

"What, was, that, all about? I thought, you liked all Pokemon." Kirrie asked while trying to catch her breath, now extremely confused after what had just happened.

"Let's just say that I had a bad run in with a Beedrill about seven years ago. I somehow managed to piss it off and had an entire swarm start chasing after me. I was covered in stings for a week. Worst week of my life. Ever." Ryan explained, still trying to catch his breath. "To this very day I still can't look at a Beedrill without being reminded of that. Same thing goes for Weedle and Kakuna."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Kirrie asked as she and Ryan released Emboar and Serperior form their Poke Balls, allowing them time to stretch.

"I didn't think there was really a need to. And now seemed like as good a time as any to tell you." He answered as he stood up. "Well, let's head over to the Poke Mart… Kirrie?" He noticed that her gaze was fixed on a trainer in the middle of a battle, controlling her Fearow against her opponent's Mandibuzz.

"There's no way I'm gonna lose now." The Mandibuzz's owner said, who also happened to be a female trainer, who had a small resemblance to White in Ryan's eyes, but he knew it wasn't actually White because she didn't wear anything similar to White's outfit and, mainly, her voice was nowhere near the same as White's. "Mandibuzz, use Dark Pulse!"

"Fearow, dodge it and use Brave Bird!" The other trainer commanded as her Fearow effortlessly dodged the Mandibuzz's Dark Pulse, only to get hit by the Fearow's Brave Bird attack, sending the Unova Vulture to the ground, knocking it out.

"So, what was it you were saying about me not beating you're Mandibuzz?" The Fearow Trainer asked, flipping her brown hair and placing her hands on her hips between her sky blue top and red mini skirt.

"I guess I was a little overconfident. Thanks for the battle though." The other trainer said as she returned her Mandibuzz to its Poke Ball, paying the other trainer and leaving Viridian City.

"Wow, that was an interesting battle, wasn't it Kirrie?" Ryan asked, his girlfriend not responding, still just staring at the girl as she returned her Fearow and started walking in their direction, putting on her hat that looked like the one Clay wore, but was white with a Poke Ball design on the front.

"Leaf? Is that you?" Kirrie asked the girl.

"Kirrie? Oh Arceus it is you!" She responded excitedly, the two girls running up to each other and greeting in the stereotypical giddy girl greeting.

"_Oh great." _Emboar rumbled.

"_What could possibly be wrong this time?" _Serperior asked in an irritated tone. He thought that he'd be used to Emboar's "whining" by now, but at this point it was just a bigger irritation than he could've expected.

"_You'll see in a minute, so pay attention." _Emboar said, waiting to see the reactions on Ryan and Serperior's faces.

"I've missed you so much Kirrie. Why don't you ever call me anymore?" Leaf asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I really am. I've been really busy recently. How can I make it up to you?" Kirrie asked seductively, making Ryan a little concerned at her gesture. Kirrie may know this girl, but he had no idea who she was.

"Well, how about this?" Leaf asked before placing her hands on Kirrie's face and bringing her into a deep, tongue filled kiss, which Kirrie didn't fight.

"_What the fuck is going on here?" _Serperior exclaimed.

"_She's Kirrie's ex-girlfriend. The only human that I've liked enough to tolerate." _Emboar replied.

The kiss lasted what felt like an hour to Ryan as he just stood there watching his girlfriend kiss another girl.

After a few minutes, the two girls finally separated for air and looked into each other's eyes. "Arceus I've missed kissing you." Leaf sighed happily.

"You've always been my favorite to kiss. Well, actually, now it's difficult to decide who my favorite is." Kirrie said as she turned to Ryan. "Leaf, this is my boyfriend, Ry… Ryan? You okay?" Kirrie asked.

Ryan was just staring almost wide-eyed and started slowly falling to the ground, Serperior only realizing this when he was about an inch away from hitting his head.

And sure enough, BAM! _"AH! Ryan! Come on, wake up, please!" _Serperior said, starting to panic. Emboar could only fall onto his back, laughing hysterically at Ryan's reaction.

"Ryan!" Kirrie exclaimed as she ran over to her boyfriend. When she knelt next to him, she saw that he was still breathing, and thankfully not bleeding. She sighed in relief and said, "Leaf, help me get him to the Pokemon Center." She then returned Serperior and Emboar to their Poke Balls and slung one of his arms over her shoulder, Leaf doing the same with the other arm.

"Any idea why he just passed out like that?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah, but it's a long story." Kirrie answered.

"I've got all the time in the world."

"Well, here's the thing…." Kirrie then went onto explain everything to Leaf, from when she and Ryan first met, up to running into Leaf.

They were now in a rented room at the Pokemon Center; Ryan laid out on the couch while Kirrie and Leaf sat on the edge of the bed. "…and now we're here in the Pokemon Center, and that pretty much covers it." Kirrie said, finishing her explanation.

"So let me get this straight; you two met in Dragonspiral Tower, where you were being 'attacked' by a Druddigon, which you captured, met Ryan, beat him in a battle, basically had a date, booked a room at the Pokemon Center in Iccurus City, walked out of the bathroom naked, which surprised him, slept in the same bed, basically rape him in the middle of the night, taking his virginity, fuck in the bathtub the next morning, agree to travel together, and screw whenever you felt the need. On top of that, he admitted to loving you, you told him you love him while he was going down on you and became an official couple. And to finish it all; you two ran out of Viridian Forest, saw my battle, and now we're here." Leaf said, finally taking a breath. "Is that it?"

"Minus the times I told you about our sex life, yeah pretty much." Kirrie tittered, smiling at her old flame.

"Well, I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy." Leaf said in an almost sad tone.

"Leaf, you and I may have broken up, but I still care deeply about you. And I'm sure Ryan would too if he got to know you better." Kirrie said, trying to reassure her ex-girlfriend.

"Really?" Leaf asked in a more upbeat tone.

"Actually, watching you battle again after so long-"

"You're wet now aren't you?" Leaf asked mischievously.

"You know me too well." Kirrie said huskily.

"Well we did date for a few years." Leaf said huskily as she kissed Kirrie, causing the raven haired girl to melt in her old lover's hands as they explored her body once again. Leaf then began to undress Kirrie, pulling her shirt over her head, separating for only a second to pull the clothing over Kirrie's head and toss it to the side. Kirrie then did the same to Leaf, removing her hat and top and doing the exact same except the she put Leaf's hat on her head, making both giggle slightly. "I want to taste you again." Leaf said as she trailed kisses down Kirrie's body, slipping off of the bed so she could get to Kirrie's soaking cunt.

"Leaf wait. I want to do you first." Kirrie said as she stopped Leaf and traded places, Leaf now back on the bed and Kirrie moving down between Leaf's legs. She then started to tug and pull on Leaf's skirt and panties, wanting to get rid of both as quick as possible. Leaf lifted herself enough to help Kirrie with removing the clothing and reveal Leaf's shaven, dripping pussy. Kirrie licked her lips and pressed her tongue to Leaf's folds, causing the brunette to cry happily at the feeling. "How long as it been since you've been touched like this?" Kirrie asked sexily.

"You were the last person." Leaf answered weakly.

"What? You haven't…"

"No. I've wanted you back for so long. You were the only person I've ever truly loved. And no one can ever make me feel as good as I did when I was with you." Leaf admitted shyly, not sure how Kirrie would take that.

"Leaf… I'm flattered that you've been thinking about me, but what we had didn't work out for us. I'm sorry about that. But you've got me now, so I'm gonna treat you special today." Kirrie said as she inserted two fingers into Leaf's pussy.

"Oh Kirrie! That feels so good!" Leaf cried out as Kirrie spread Leaf's pussy with her fingers, pushed her tongue in and fucked her pussy using both her fingers and tongue. "Kirrie, don't stop! Please don't… Ahhh!" The pleasure going through Leaf's body was something she had wanted for years, and she knew that Kirrie was the only person capable of making her feel the way she did at that moment. "Kirrie, I'm gonna cum."

Hearing this, Kirrie used her free hand and started rubbing Leaf's clit, pressing down hard on the little nub and making her cum hard in Kirrie's mouth. Kirrie kept moving her tongue and fingers though, causing multiple mini orgasms to rack Leaf's body.

"Mmmmm, Shuca berries. You still taste so damn good Leaf." Kirrie commented.

"Give me a taste." Leaf demanded, pulling Kirrie up to her, crushing her lips to Kirrie's, their tongues wrestling for dominance as the two shared Leaf's juices, each moaning at the taste and into the kiss. Eventually, they found themselves on the floor, still making out heavily. Leaf then made her way down Kirrie's body until she once again reached her arousal soaked panties and thighs. Leaf pulled Kirrie's skirt and panties off the same way Kirrie had done to her, revealing Kirrie's soaking, aching cunt.

"Don't just stare at it." Kirrie snapped cutely, prompting Leaf to spread Kirrie's legs a bit more and pressing her tongue against the other girl's pussy. "Ahhh, oh yes! That's good Leaf!" Kirrie moaned as Leaf began eating her out.

Ryan was slowly starting to finally wake up, finding himself on the couch of a rented room at the Pokemon Center. He slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head which had started throbbing. "I must've fainted and hit the ground pretty hard. Oww, my fucking head."

Ryan then heard moaning and looked to see Kirrie naked on the floor being eaten out by an equally naked Leaf. But instead of just staying there, he got off of the couch, walked over to the two and knelt next to Leaf and carefully whispered, "Don't jump."

Hearing Ryan's voice in her ear surprised Leaf, but she didn't jump like he asked. Instead, she just continued eating out Kirrie's pussy, taking in her Sitrus berry taste. How she missed the taste of Kirrie's sweet juices.

Ryan just smirked, taking his hand and running two fingers along Leaf's still soaked pussy, causing her to shudder at the feeling of his rough fingers against her soft folds, enjoying the feel of it. He then plunged his two fingers into Leaf's pussy and quickly removed them, cleaning them of Leaf's juices. _'Mmmmm, she tastes like Shuca berries.' _Ryan thought of Leaf's juices. He noticed that Kirrie's eyes were still closed, and he distinctly remembered the dream that Kirrie had that lead to her "raping" him the night they met.

**-A few months ago-**

_"So about last night. What were you dreaming about anyway? You seemed to be really enjoying yourself."_

_"Oh that? It was nothing special. Just a little fantasy that you managed to get involved in." Kirrie responded without a care, rolling her neck in his grasp._

_"I was in it? Now I really want to know." Ryan smiled, feeling more than a little flattered by the fact she had been dreaming about him._

_"You really want to know?" Kirrie asked, looking up to see Ryan nod. "Well, it involved you and an ex-girlfriend of mine. I was sucking your cock while she was licking my pussy. I'm not surprised you ended up in it though, you have a really tasty cock." She explained whilst Ryan blushed behind her._

**-Present Time-**

Ryan couldn't think of a better time than now to fulfill Kirrie's little fantasy. He started undoing his pants and silently dropped them to the floor. Leaf noticed this out of the corner of her eye and couldn't help but stare at his fully erect manhood. This made her even wetter and eat out Kirrie furiously, wanting to hurry her release. Ryan then took off his vest and shirt, revealing his body to Leaf, making her arousal skyrocket.

'_I've seen guys way more jacked than he is, so why am I feeling this way about him when bigger guys didn't?" _Leaf asked herself.

Ryan noticed Leaf staring at him and couldn't help but blush heavily and feel awkward about it. Kirrie was the only other girl to see him completely naked, aside from an accident or two with his past travelling companion, and having Leaf stare at him made him feel kind of uncomfortable about it.

_'That's why. Because he's not as confident as any other of those other meat heads that I've seen.' _Leaf thought, knowing that that was the cause of her growing attraction to him.

Ryan then mouthed the words, "Make her scream." as he moved over Kirrie's chest and lowered himself slightly.

Leaf took the hint and grazed her teeth on Kirrie's clit, causing the raven haired girl to cry out, allowing Ryan to push his cock into his girlfriend's mouth, taking her by complete surprise as her eyes shot open, seeing Ryan standing before her as he placed a hand on her head to keep her head up.

Kirrie pulled away for a second and said sweetly, "You actually paid attention to that."

"Of course I did." Ryan replied lovingly, gently stroking her hair. "I've never ignored you once."

"I know." Kirrie smiled before taking his length back into her sweet mouth, beginning to suck on it, slurping as she stroked off what wouldn't go in her mouth, balancing herself only on one elbow.

The combined pleasure that Kirrie was getting was beyond heavenly. On top of that, one of her fantasies had finally become reality. _'I'll have to thank him for this later. Maybe let him do whatever he wants with me.' _Kirrie thought as Ryan's cock poked at the back of her throat.

All three were close to cumming; Kirrie from the immense pleasure, Ryan from Kirrie's hot mouth, and Leaf on pure arousal alone. Soon, all three were cumming, Ryan filling Kirrie's mouth as she did the same to Leaf, causing the brunette to cum and form a small puddle on the floor.

Releasing his dick from her mouth, Kirrie just fell back, panting heavily from her intense orgasm. "That… was… amazing." Kirrie breathed. "I love you guys."

Leaf then moved behind Ryan, wrapped her arms around him, taking Ryan by surprise. "You're gonna let me suck you off too right?" She asked cutely.

Ryan instantly looked at Kirrie with a really concerned look on his face. He and Kirrie had only officially called themselves boyfriend and girlfriend for about a week, and the current situation made him feel extremely uncomfortable.

Kirrie just looked at him, knowing his concern. After a minute of awkward silence, Kirrie finally said, "I can't do anything. My body is so numb right now. I don't mind, so it's okay. Let her. Besides, it looks like you're ready to go another round anyway."

Leaf slowly slid one of her hands down Ryan's body, wrapping her hand around his fully erect cock, still slick from Kirrie's saliva. Ryan shuddered at the feeling of Leaf's cool hand stroking his cock. He then moved one of his hands to Leaf's pussy, still sensitive from her previous orgasm, and started rubbing her soaked folds with his rough hands, Leaf once again loving the feel of his rough fingers against her soft pussy.

Leaf then made her way in front of him to look him in the eye, and suddenly kiss him. Ryan obviously had no idea how to react as he just stood there wide eyed, looking back from Leaf to Kirrie quickly, unsure of what to do.

Kirrie slowly got up, tried to get her balance and pulled Leaf out of the kiss. "Slow down Leaf. You're gonna make him pass out again." Kirrie said almost sternly.

"Sorry. I just got caught up in the moment." Leaf admitted. "I'm sorry about that Ryan."

"It's… okay Leaf. Just, no more surprises for a little while, okay?" He asked.

"Alright. Can we still keep going though?" Leaf asked, giving Ryan big Deerling eyes.

"Yeah." Was all he could say. _'How the hell do I keep falling hook, line and sinker for big Deerling eyes?' _He asked himself, unsure of the answer himself.

Leaf then lead him onto the bed, lightly pushing him so he was sitting on the edge of the bed while she dropped to her knees and started giving his length licks from base to tip before taking him into her mouth, causing Ryan to choke on his breath. Somehow Leaf's mouth seemed slightly smaller than Kirrie's, but was just as hot.

Although Ryan had the experience of oral sex from Kirrie constantly trying to suck him dry, he felt like he was already about to cum again, his second load brewing fast. "Shit! Leaf, I'm gonna cum." He tried warning her, but the second those words left his mouth, he was unloading into Leaf's mouth, shooting thick spurts of his hot, salty cum down Leaf's throat, which she swallowed as well as she could before pulling away coughing, taking two last shots on her face.

Seeing Ryan cum on Leaf's face, Kirrie managed to find the energy to move and lick the cum off of Leaf's face, the brunette moaning as Kirrie did this. "So?" Kirrie asked.

"You were right. He does taste good." Leaf answered, making Ryan blush heavily. Why he blushed at "compliments" like that was beyond him. Even when Kirrie made them.

"Ryan, did you take something earlier without me knowing? You're still so hard." Kirrie pointed out, running her hand along the underside of his cock. "You want him first Leaf?"

"Um..." was all Leaf said, not entirely sure how to answer that question. "If you want me too."

"Why so nervous all of a sudden?" Kirrie asked.

"I'm not nervous!" Leaf nearly exclaimed as she crawled onto the bed and lay down on her back, spreading her legs for Ryan to fuck her.

Taking the hint, Ryan looked to Kirrie quickly before she started pushing him over and on top of Leaf. "Um… sorry. She can be pretty pushy." Ryan apologized.

"I know." Leaf responded before groaning at the feeling of the tip of Ryan's length press against her pussy. "Ryan."

"Yeah?"

"Can you… please be gentle?" Leaf asked nervously as her face started turning Cheri berry red.

"Wait, are you…"

"Yes. And no." Leaf replied.

"Define Yes and no." Kirrie said from behind the two, looking over Ryan's shoulder.

"It's embarrassing."

"Leaf, we're not gonna judge you." Ryan said, trying to make her feel more comfortable.

"Well… I accidentally… deflowered myself a few years ago… with a dildo." Leaf finally said, looking away from her two lovers.

There was an awkward pause for a few minutes before Ryan finally said, "That's all? You went a little too far with a dildo? There's no need to be ashamed of that Leaf."

"You guys don't think it's pathetic or silly?" Leaf asked.

"Of course not. It almost happened to me too, remember?" Kirrie asked, causing Ryan to look back at her.

"Seriously?"

"I'll tell you later. Now hurry up, she's waiting for you." Kirrie said, turning his head back toward Leaf so he could focus on her.

"Are you ready Leaf?" Ryan asked. Leaf just nodded her head before Ryan slowly pushed into her soaked cunt, causing her to cringe at the slight sting it gave her. After a few minutes of easy pushing, and a little "encouragement" from Kirrie, Ryan was finally sheathed in Leaf's heat, the head of his cock pushing into Leaf's womb, making her groin and lower abdomen bulge slightly from his size, making her scream out. "Fuck! You're so tight Leaf." He choked back, feeling Leaf's inner walls squeezing his cock.

"Not as tight as me though right?" Kirrie asked. "It's okay; you can be honest about it."

Nervous about what Kirrie's reaction might be, he said, "She's just a little tighter than you."

"Well, she has only used a dildo. At least you didn't lie to me." Kirrie said sweetly, kissing Ryan's cheek. "Now c'mon. I want to see you fuck her."

"I really wish you wouldn't be so blunt like that Kirrie." Ryan said, the statement making him feel more and more unsure of the whole situation. But even with that being the case, he slowly started pulling out of Leaf before sliding back into her pussy, making her groan at the feel of his cock sliding in and out of her.

"Oh Ryan! It feels so good. Faster!" Leaf cried out. '_So this is what it's like to have a real man's cock in my pussy. It's fucking amazing!' _Leaf thought to herself as Ryan started going faster as his balls hit Leaf's ass.

As she watched her two lovers fuck, Kirrie once again started feeling the familiar heat in her lower abdomen as her pussy began to drip arousal onto the bed sheets, and she knew her fingers or a dildo wouldn't help to sate her need to release. She moved so that she was straddling Leaf's face and said, "Leaf, eat me out again."

Leaf couldn't exactly form intelligent words at that moment, so instead she just placed her hands on Kirrie's ass and brought the dripping pussy before her to her mouth and started licking Kirrie's pussy, causing the black haired girl to cry out at the touch of her soft lips meeting Leaf's rampant tongue.

Ryan couldn't believe the position he was in right now; he and Kirrie had been together for almost four months, official boyfriend and girlfriend for about a week, and he was already in the middle of the first three-way that he never even dreamed of.

"Leaf, I'm gonna cum." Ryan warned, feeling his release approaching fast.

Leaf separated from Kirrie's pussy just long enough to say "Cum inside me. Please, I want to feel your cum fill me." before she went back to eating out Kirrie, who came as soon as Leaf pushed her tongue back into Kirrie's pussy, exploding her juices into the brunette's mouth.

With a few final thrusts, Ryan unloaded in Leaf's pussy, coating her insides with his hot seed, making Leaf moan into Kirrie's pussy, making her orgasm continue.

After all three had settled down, Kirrie fell onto the bed, staring into Leaf's hazy dark brown eyes while she stared into Kirrie's lust-covered emeralds.

Ryan then fell on the bed next to Leaf's back, exhausted after that last load. But for some reason, his dick was telling him to somehow keep going.

Kirrie noticed this, looked at her boyfriend with a questioning look and asked, "Are you sure you didn't take something behind my back?"

"What purpose would I have for that? I don't even know why I'm still hard." Ryan defended calmly.

"Actually Kirrie…" Leaf started. "Remember how I said that I would give him an aspirin while he was sleeping? I, kind of lied about that."

"What'd you give him then?" Kirrie asked.

"Don't tell me-"

"Yeah, that's because I slipped you something else instead of the aspirin." Leaf admitted.

"Well that explain why my head was still throbbing when I woke up." Ryan said, rubbing the back of his head. "Let me guess; you want to ride me next Kirrie?"

"Actually, I have a better idea." Kirrie said, grinning mischievously. "Ryan, move to the middle of the bed. Leaf…" Kirrie said before whispering her idea in Leaf's ear before moving over to the other side of the bed.

Once Kirrie had crawled back onto the bed, she and Leaf positioned themselves so that their pussies were pressing against each side of Ryan's cock, both girls shuddering as they felt the outer most part of their pussies touch. "Ryan, move between us." Kirrie said as she and Leaf started grinding their moist folds against Ryan's length, getting things started.

Ryan then put one arm behind each of the girls, his hands finding one of each of their breasts as he started moving between their pussies. This position was something that Ryan never would've thought of, and Leaf and Kirrie had only ever tried this once, and that was with a strap-on being held by them, not really knowing any guys that they knew well enough to do this with.

"This feels so good!" Leaf screamed as she felt her clit rub hard against Ryan's shaft. "I'm glad I ran into you two!"

"Me too!" Kirrie cried out as her clit was equally exposed to Ryan's thrusts and grinding against Leaf's pussy lips.

"Girls, I'm gonna cum." Ryan said as he, Leaf and Kirrie all felt his cock throb between the intense heat going between all of them.

Finally, with a harsh cry from all three of them, they all came in unison; Leaf and Kirrie's juices coating the sides of Ryan's dick while his cum coated Leaf's and Kirrie's bodies.

After such an intense session of sex, all three of them fell back on the bed, going straight to sleep the second their heads hit a pillow, but not before Leaf and Kirrie cuddled closely to Ryan as he wrapped his arms around them.

They awoke sometime later, now fully revitalized. "That, was the best sex, I've ever had." Leaf commented, giving Ryan and Kirrie each a deep kiss to thank them.

They all then cleaned up, got dressed, went back downstairs to pay for their room and walked out of the Pokemon Center. "It was great meeting you Leaf." Ryan said as he hugged her goodbye.

"Same here. If you two ever want to do that again, just give me a call." Leaf tittered, winking at the two.

"Of course." Kirrie said happily. "Love you Leaf."

"Love you guys." Leaf said as she started toward the Viridian Forest while Ryan and Kirrie started toward the Johto region.

"You know, that didn't go quite as bad as I thought it would." Ryan said.

"What do you mean?" Kirrie asked, grasping his hand.

"I kind of assumed that meeting one of your exes would be a bad thing. But Leaf was one of the sweetest girls I've ever met other than you." He answered.

"Maybe, but just trust me when I say that you do NOT want to piss her off." Kirrie mentioned.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ryan said as his XTransceiver started ringing. When he looked at the screen, he saw that it was a text from Leaf. "How did Leaf get my number?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that I gave her your number. But I had her add her number to yours too. I hope you don't mind." Kirrie explained.

"It's fine Kirrie." He said before opening the text to find it full of dirty pictures of Leaf in different poses, some with her fingering herself, and a few with her cleaning her cum soaked fingers. Feeling all blood rush from his head, Ryan passed out once again, dragging Kirrie down with him.

"What the hell?" Kirrie asked before looking at the screen. "Figures." She said before dialing a number on her own XTransceiver.

"You horny again already Kirrie?" Leaf asked when she answered.

"You better get over here. He fainted again." Kirrie sighed.

Leaf then hung up and walked out from behind a tree giggling before saying, "I know."

The two then dragged Ryan off to the side of the Route, where they would set up camp for the night. Ryan was out much longer this time, so both Leaf and Kirrie stripped down naked, enjoying the cool Kanto air on their bare skin and having some "fun" of their own while they waited for Ryan to wake up once again.

**I'm My Own OC**

**12/22/2012**

**_I'm My Own OC_**

**_2/6/2014_**


	12. Chapter 12 - Fennel's Greatest Invention

**Fennel's Greatest Invention**

**When Ryan and Kirrie visit Fennel, they end up getting much more than they bargained for, especially with a new experiment of hers to increase funding for her research**

**(This is the twelfth part of my collaboration with FanfictionFan360. Kirrie belongs to him, Ryan belongs to me)**

Knock, knock, knock.

"I think she's busy Kirrie."

Knock, knock, knock.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Kirrie stop it, you're gonna leave marks on the door!" Ryan exclaimed as Kirrie started to hammer on Fennel's door. "She's most likely not even in!"

"Where could she be? She never goes anywhere!" Kirrie retorted. "Plus she called us remember? Yeah we never picked up but who can really answer a call when they're bent over against a tree?"

Ryan couldn't help but smirk at the point Kirrie made. They had stayed a couple of days in Accumula Town to enjoy some peace and quiet before heading up towards Striaton City and naturally, Kirrie wanted to stop a couple of times on the journey through Route 2 to 'relieve the tension and boredom' from walking through the fairly plain route.

After a few more minutes of frustrated banging on the door whilst Ryan tried to convince her to stop without resorting to physically pulling Kirrie away, they both heard footsteps approaching from inside. Kirrie smirked teasingly, mouthing 'told you' to Ryan as Fennel finally opened the door, looking disheveled from sleep and more than a little tired, openly yawning as she opened the door. Her appearance caught Ryan and Kirrie off guard, but not because of how tired she looked, more for her attire; a silken pink nightgown that hung from her bust and stopped shortly after her legs started and was nearly completely see through, making it obvious that it was the only thing she was wearing.

"Hm? Is it morning already?" Fennel asked, taking off her glasses to rub her eyes, oblivious to Kirrie's staring and Ryan's attempts not to stare.

"It's not morning Fennel!" Ryan exclaimed, putting all of his effort into maintaining eye contact with her.

"Oh? Then what time is it?"

"Three in the afternoon." Kirrie responded without breaking her stare on Fennel's large but very perky tits, barely constrained by the flimsy nightgown. Ryan could have sworn that she started drooling when Fennel stretched.

"Three O'clock? Oh yeah I worked all night." Fennel realized. "That means I've slept…..four hours. A new personal record!" She couldn't help but laugh as she invited the couple inside. Everyone who knew Fennel saw the irony in a woman whose entire career specialized in sleeping and dreams being a complete insomniac herself.

"So, what have you been working on this time? Another dream device?" Ryan asked as Fennel led them through the house and up the stairs towards her work area, stepping over several scattered books and discarded papers covered in manic scribbles and notes from Fennel's midnight research sessions.

"Actually, my dream research has… hit a bit of a wall." Fennel admitted.

"What kind of wall?" Kirrie asked curiously.

"The kind of wall that requires more funding I bet." Ryan scoffed. He had known Fennel for almost his entire life and had been around her enough to hear her complain about not having enough funding to continue her research, usually trying some sort of get rich quick scheme in order to get the money she needed.

"Hit the nail right on the head kiddo. And I think I've got a brilliant idea to get the money I need. The last plan I had was a great success, but the money for it has stopped coming in." Fennel stated as she started rummaging through drawer after drawer, her nightgown pulling up to reveal Fennel's bare ass to Ryan and Kirrie, Ryan quickly looking away in an attempt to not stare. He had the utmost respect for Fennel, but even at 21 years old, he still restrained himself to not look at her in that way.

Kirrie on the other hand couldn't help but stare, reluctantly holding back from walking up behind Fennel and spanking her ass or immediately going to work on the dream researcher's bare hairless slit.

"And what exactly might that be?" Kirrie asked, curious about the new idea. She assumed that the idea Fennel had mentioned a minute ago must've been the pills she gave Kirrie last time they were in Striaton City, so she was hoping for another new kind of sex pill.

"Hang on I know it's in here somewhere. Ugh, where did I put it?" Fennel groaned as she continued to search, her ass moving back and forth in an almost hypnotizing way, which started to get on Kirrie's nerves, thinking that Fennel was teasing her on purpose. "Aha! Here it is." Fennel said as she stood back up with a small jar of small red pills.

"What the hell are those?" Ryan asked, trying to keep his focus on only the jar.

"Well, to put it bluntly, they increase the size of a male's penis depending on the dosage." Fennel answered almost proudly. "They…"

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down Fennel. You've been working on sex drugs to fund your research? _That's _your big plan to get more funding?" Ryan questioned. "Okay, I have to ask; other than for more funding, why in Arceus' name would a dream researcher make sex pills?"

After a few quite moments, Fennel finally answered, "Because I find it interesting to see how the human body can be manipulated in certain ways. Anyway, these haven't been tested, and that's why I called you earlier. I…"

"You want us to be your guinea pigs? No way in…"

"Done!" Kirrie said excitedly before Ryan could finish his thought. He looked at her with a confused look before she said, "What? Sex pills that can make your dick bigger? Why would I pass up the opportunity to test those?"

"I really shouldn't be surprised, yet I find myself dumbfounded." Ryan sighed. "Alright Fennel. Give us the drugs. What information do you need? I'll write it down as we go."

"Actually, I think it would be better if I observed and took notes while you two have sex." Fennel said as if it were completely normal.

"Say what now?"

"Ryan, I'm not stupid. I can tell by the look on your face that you'll only take the pill and then try to make up some Tauros shit result just to please me. I'm not falling for it again." Fennel said sternly.

"Damn it. Now you sound like mom." Ryan groaned. "Fine. But I really don't want it to be like this…"

"If you feel uncomfortable about it, I can always find someone else to be the first to test them." Fennel teasingly threatened, knowing that Kirrie wouldn't want to pass up this opportunity.

"Excuse us for a minute Fennel." Kirrie said as she grabbed Ryan by the arm and pulled him to the other end of the room. "What the hell are you doing?" She whispered angrily.

"What do mean what am I doing? I am not having sex with you while Fennel is in the same room!"

"Why are you being such a baby about this? She's seen you naked before."

"Yeah but that was when I was up until I was five years old! It's not the same thing!"

"If you don't do this, I'll withhold sex for you for a month. But if you do, I'll be at your mercy for 3 weeks. Anything you want, I'll do it… master." Kirrie whispered sultrily, making something in Ryan's head click that he didn't know existed, causing him to instantly want to accept the deal.

After seriously thinking about it for a minute, he turned to Fennel, sighed and said, "Okay Fennel. Kirrie managed to, and I'm not sure how, talk me into testing the pills. When do we start?"

"Now, now. Let's start now!" Kirrie exclaimed happily, jumping up and down like a little kid, her skirt constantly revealing her ass and pussy while she jumped.

"Well then, let's go to the bedroom and get things started." Fennel said with a wink as she led Ryan and Kirrie into the bedroom while Kirrie eagerly pulled Ryan onto the bed with her.

Pulling up a chair from her personal desk, Fennel sat down in it, pulling out a notepad and pen to take notes. "Now just take the pill and go on as normal. I'll just jot down notes of your physical reactions." The researcher explained, handing Ryan one of the pills.

Sighing, Ryan prepared to put it into his mouth when Kirrie took hold of his wrist, stopping him. "Wait, if you're gonna be getting bigger, I wanna feel you get bigger. Take it when you're inside me." She practically pleaded in a way that Ryan couldn't refuse, holding the pill as Kirrie did away with her top, skirt and shoes before working Ryan's pants open.

Ryan blushed as Kirrie pulled down his pants and boxers, noticing how Fennel seemed to be paying full attention to his hardening cock. His embarrassment though soon made way for pleasure as Kirrie began to lather his cock with heated kisses and licks, getting him to full hardness. "Very impressive on his own." Fennel commented biting her lip slightly. "What is he? Six, seven inches?"

"Around that." Kirrie responded, moaning as she moved to rub her bare pussy along Ryan's length. "He feels so good inside me." She panted as she gently guided his cock to her wet slit, slowly easing herself down on it, making both of them gasp in pleasure. Taking several small shuddering breaths to calm herself, Kirrie took hold of Ryan's wrist, guiding the pill into his mouth knowing that at that moment he wouldn't have been able to control his motor functions.

Watching Ryan swallow the pill, Fennel took her attention off how hot Kirrie looked impaled on the young man's cock and pressed her pen to her notepad, ready to document any physical changes Ryan experienced, watching diligently as Ryan started to breathe heavily awaiting the pills affects, both him and Kirrie staring at his groin waiting for any growth.

After a couple of minutes, still nothing happened, making Kirrie sigh in disappointment. "Your pills are duds Fennel."

Letting out a near miserable sigh, Fennel ran her fingers through her hair as another fund raising idea went down the drain. "I should have known this would have happened. Thank you for helping anyway. I'll just go wait outside for you to finish." The researcher said as she placed the notepad on her desk, standing up to leave, her head hung low in disappointing defeat.

Her exit though was stopped when Kirrie suddenly let out a near startled sound. Turning around, Fennel noticed that Ryan was now breathing a lot heavier and Kirrie was shaking near uncontrollably with her hands on her lower abdomen. Seconds later the researchers eyes widened as Kirrie's groin and stomach began to bulge in an almost unnatural way, making the petite girl let out a long high pitched keen as her head fell back.

Hurrying through her desk drawers, Fennel found a tape measure and quickly placed it against Ryan's groin whilst he was too busy being paralyzed by how much tighter Kirrie had gotten thanks to his increased sized. From his groin, Fennel measured all the way up to the top of the bulge in Kirrie's stomach, gasping as it topped off at nearly a foot long and she didn't even need to measure to figure out that with the pills effects, Ryan had grown several inches thick. "By Arceus it worked! You're huge!" She gasped, suddenly noticing that she was drooling and her inner thighs had gotten very wet. "I'm going to be rich off of this!"

Kirrie let out another high pitched noise of pleasure as her eyes rolled back and her tongue rolled out of her mouth. She had not seen the sudden growth of Ryan's cock coming, taking her by complete surprise, which made it so much better. She had no chance to tense up or prepare herself in any way, having to rely on her natural elasticity to take his growth. The mix of feelings and pleasure was so great that she actually orgasmed hard twice whilst he was growing and was on the very cusp of her third as the now huge head of Ryan's cock stretched her womb.

Small mumbles and groans escaped Ryan's mouth as he struggled to form words. His cock felt almost crushed in Kirrie's overly stretched pussy and the only thing he could bring himself to do was to place his hands on her hips. Moving not even a centimeter, he felt Kirrie's oversensitive pussy clench even tighter as she was hit hard by her third orgasm.

"Wow." Was all Fennel could say as she watched Kirrie continue to shake from her orgasm. She then snapped back to reality and quickly grabbed her notepad, jotting down little bits of information. But her thoughts were elsewhere imagining how it would feel to have a cock that large in her own pussy, causing her legs to shake and her pussy to practically gush with arousal.

Slowly regaining his senses, Ryan gripped Kirrie's hips harder, quickly rolling her under him, deciding that if she wasn't going to move he was going to have to do it for her. His petite girlfriend let out an almost inhuman sound from the sudden change of position, screaming loud enough to almost put an Exploud to shame. With Ryan on top of her, his own body weight caused his huge cock to sink even further into her womb, forcing another sudden crushing orgasm out of her, nearly knocking her out cold.

"She's too tight like this. I'm not gonna last much longer." Ryan grunted under his breath as his cock started to throb and ooze precum before he could even start thrusting.

"That's perfectly normal." Fennel assured him as she leaned in to peer between the two lovers, lustfully admiring the bulge in Kirrie's groin and stomach and just how stretched her cunt was around Ryan's cock, noting down every single detail while fighting the urge to join right then and there. "Is Kirrie on birth control?"

"Yeah she is. Why are you asking that?" Ryan responded, suspicious of the researcher's question.

"Because there may be _one_ little side effect I didn't tell you about. You may cum more than you usually do."

"How much more?"

"A lot." Fennel replied. "You actually aren't the _first_ test subject for these pills. You're just the first _human_ ones. I've tested them on a male Machop about a week ago then let him mate with a Kirlia that one of my new assistants loaned to me for the experiment. The little things were at it for hours and I have no idea how the Kirlia kept taking the Machop's cock. It went from four to nine inches and from an estimated guess had released around a liter of cum by the time he had finished."

Ryan couldn't believe what he was hearing as Fennel continued to explain how he was most likely going to cum near a gallon by the time he was fully spent. It just sounded impossible in his head as only his cock had grown from the pills effects whilst his balls remained their normal size. Before he could question Fennel though on how it was possible, he felt himself reaching the point of no return, his balls tightening near painfully as his cock throbbed and pulsed. "I'm gonna cum." He grunted before letting out a choked breath as he released the biggest load of his life into Kirrie's overly full pussy.

Kirrie's eyes rolled back and her back arched as far as it could go as she was filled with what felt like a full liter of hot thick cum. A fifth orgasm rushed through her, more powerful than the four before it, rendering her completely immobile as Ryan continued to unload into her, pumping stream after stream of seemingly endless cum until her tiny overstretched womb was completely full and her cunt started to overflow. Whilst wracked in overwhelming pleasure from his huge prolonged release, Ryan pulled away fearing that he'd somehow make Kirrie burst, pulling his cock out of her flooded cunt, firing the remainder of his release all over her small body, coating her head to toe in his thick release, to which she let out a small content sigh at the feeling of it.

"By Arceus I've never seen a human male cum so much!" Fennel marveled at Ryan's release as he sat back panting, his still huge cock standing rigid in the air, throbbing and pulsing as if wanting more satisfaction. "This is going to make me rich!" She couldn't help but exclaim before placing her notepad and pen to a side. "Now, even though my current notes should be enough to prove the pills are a complete success, I think a more personal test will be of great help for both of us."

Ryan stared in a mix of shock and lust as Fennel removed her glasses and pulled off her nightgown to stand naked before him. His cock practically jumped up at the sight of her, throbbing harder as the researcher crawled onto the bed and over to Kirrie, trailing her tongue along the petite girls body, lapping up a heavy tongue-full of Ryan's cum, moaning at the taste. "Thick, salty, heady and I can only assume as completely addictive." Fennel commented as she swallowed the mouthful of cum before glancing back at Ryan, finding him still staring at her in shock. "Come on. Don't be shy. That thing must be painful to neglect and after watching you fuck Kirrie into a near coma, I'm desperate for a turn." She admitted without shame, surprising Ryan even further.

Ryan swallowed dryly as he vainly tried to resist the overwhelming urge to jump the researcher and fuck her brains out. He had known Fennel basically from birth, holding a close near family-esque relationship with her, making him feel that this was wrong in several ways. But his cock thought otherwise though, aching even more as Fennel shook her ass alluringly at him whilst lapping up more cum from Kirrie's skin.

With a frustrated but lustful growl, Ryan decided to throw caution to the wind and just go with the situation, practically diving on Fennel making the researcher cry out as he forced his huge cock into her waiting cunt, both of them moaning in pleasure at the action. Fennel hadn't felt this full since she had fucked a sleepwalking Throh a month earlier and she readily welcomed the huge girth, stretching her tight slit to its limits. Lustfully lapping up more cum from Kirrie's skin, the researcher started to buck back against Ryan's cock as he steadily began to thrust into her, holding her shapely ass for purchase.

Panting with every deep thrust into Fennel's womb, Ryan's mind was completely clouded with nothing but pleasure. Fennel was exactly 'Kirrie tight', but she could have passed herself off as a virgin if she wanted to. Moving his hands to clutch Fennel's slender hips, Ryan watched hypnotized as her big shapely ass bounced with every thrust into her, making the older woman moan and pant against Kirrie's skin.

Steadily licking down, Fennel soon reached Kirrie's tiny cum filled cunt, eagerly sticking her tongue inside without hesitation, knocking Kirrie out of her post orgasm daze. "Oh fuck yes!" She screamed, burying her fingers in Fennel's long violet hair, bucking her hips against the older woman's face. Peering down, Kirrie moaned at the sight of her boyfriend pounding Fennel's cunt. "Fuck her harder. Make her scream." She panted before throwing her head back as Fennel drove her tongue deeper into Kirrie's pussy, lapping up the cum inside.

Spurred on by Kirrie's encouragements, Ryan rammed his cock into Fennel's overly stretched pussy even harder, making the woman scream loudly into Kirrie's cunt, sending blissful waves of pleasure through the girl's body. "Oh Arceus! Her tongue's so good!" Kirrie panted as Fennel's tongue continued to lash around in her pussy, reaching all the right spots. "I'm cumming again!"

Fennel moaned deeply as the taste of Kirrie's sweet release coated her tongue, further speeding up her own orgasm, feeling her stomach tighten and her cunt quiver around Ryan's cock as precum began to pour into her. "Fennel, you're too hot, too tight, I'm going to cum," Ryan panted as he felt his cock starting to throb harder again,

"Cum inside me." The researcher moaned back, looking back at him with hooded eyes. "I want to feel your hot seed inside me."

Purring with lust from Fennel's words, Kirrie squirmed away from the older woman's mouth and slid her way under her so that her face was an inch from her overstuffed cunt and Ryan's huge cock, licking her lips at the succulent sight before quickly getting to work lashing her tongue around Fennels swollen sensitive clit as well as Ryan's balls, affectionately sucking on them as if they were candies before moving back to Fennels clit, alternating between them every few seconds.

This drove both Fennel and Ryan over the edge, both of them letting out near agonized cries of ecstasy as they both came extremely hard, Ryan flooding Fennel's clenching cunt with his second huge load as she eagerly accepted it, feeling her womb filled to its very limits whilst Kirrie never ceased her feverish tongue work.

Moments after Ryan's and Fennel's releases ended, Ryan found himself sat on the edge of the bed with the two women knelt before him, lustfully kissing and licking along his engorged length, both of them moaning at the combined flavors of Ryan's cum and both of their pussies lining the huge cock. As she licked along her boyfriend's manhood, Kirrie's hands roamed Fennel's body, shamelessly groping the older woman's tits with one hand whilst furiously fingering her cunt with the other, making the researcher shake and moan against Ryan's cock.

Everything that was happening was becoming too much for Ryan's senses to handle as he let out a low growl as his cock throbbed hard and let loose his final release, coating Kirrie and Fennel's faces and bodies with his seed while Fennel was wracked with another orgasm delivered by Kirrie's skilled fingers.

Now completely exhausted, Ryan fell back on the bed as his dick finally went limp and started to shrink back to its normal size. Or at least that's what he thought until he heard Kirrie gasp and ask "What the hell happened?"

Confused, Ryan propped himself on his elbows and looked down at his groin and saw that his penis had shrunk to about half its original flaccid length. "AHH! What the fuck?! Fennel, wha… what happened to my..?" He tried to ask.

"Calm down. It's just another side effect. It'll be back to its normal size in about an hour." Fennel explained, causing Ryan and Kirrie to each let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh thank Arceus for that." Kirrie said. "So. How about in an hour we go for round two?"

"Sounds good to me. I could use a few more human test runs." Fennel said as she and Kirrie looked to Ryan.

He just stared at them blankly before sighing and asking, "Do I really have a choice?"

"Nope." Kirrie and Fennel replied in unison. Knowing he didn't have a choice, he agreed to which Kirrie and Fennel laid next to him on the bed as they just relaxed for an hour. After the hour had passed, they three of them continued the "experiment" throughout the rest of the afternoon, eventually ordering out and then continuing until about midnight when Ryan, Kirrie and Fennel all passed out and fell asleep.

The next morning, they all had one last quick fuck session before cleaning up. Ryan and Kirrie decided to also get back on the road, but not before thanking Fennel for letting them stay the night and for such a great time.

"Hang on. I have something for you two before you leave." Fennel said as she hurried back upstairs and came back down, now wearing nothing but her open lab coat, with a small jar of the same pills they had been testing all night. She gave them to the couple and said, "This is for helping me out yesterday. No charge, and if you ever run out, just come see me and I'll fix that."

"We'll keep that in mind Fennel." Kirrie said happily as she reached for the jar, only for Ryan to take it before she could.

"I think I'll hold on to these. I don't want you sneaking these into my food or into my mouth when I'm asleep." He said, knowing that Kirrie would more than likely do it, his thoughts made true when she crossed her arms and pouted.

"I also have to thank you for the good night's sleep. I haven't slept that well in months." Fennel said as she stretched her arms over her head, her lab coat doing nothing to hide her naked form. "I'll have to call you guys again next time I need a good night's sleep like that. Oh. Also, I must warn you that taking more than one of those pills within the same hour time frame could be dangerous to your health."

"Thanks for the heads up Fennel. I'll keep that in mind." Ryan said with a light smile as he went to hug the dream researcher good bye. "Oh. One last thing Fennel. I know you and mom are close, so…"

"Oh don't worry. She'll never know. Besides, there are still things that she and I did that even your father doesn't know about." Fennel said cutely. "Now get out of here you two." She added as she playfully pushed the couple out the door. "Talk to you two later." She said before closing the door.

"Well that was a lot of fun wasn't it?" Kirrie asked only to receive no response from her boyfriend, who was just staring blankly into the distance. "You still in there?" Kirrie asked, tapping Ryan's head to get his attention.

"Trying not to think of what Fennel meant by what she said about her and my mom but it's not working." He said as all manner of dirty perverted images of Fennel and his mother went through his mind.

Sighing at his answer, she noticed his pants starting to tent already, grabbed his wrist and said, "C'mon. Let's go somewhere where I can take care of that you big perv."

_ImMyOwnOC_

_3/4/13_

_**I'm My Own OC**_

_**2/6/2014**_


	13. Chapter 13 - Feeling a Little Skitty

**Feeling a little Skitty**

**Ryan and Kirrie get a surprise when a wild Skitty causes trouble.**

**(This is the thirteenth part of my collaboration with FanfictionFan360. Ryan belongs to me, Kirrie belongs to Fan.)**

"Kirrie, stop messing around and eat the damn thing." Ryan complained. He and Kirrie had been travelling through Hoenn and were enjoying the cool breeze of Route 116 while they had stopped for lunch. However, Kirrie for some reason had started taking "playing with your food" to a new level by mimicking licking a penis with an éclair.

"Oh c'mon this is funny." Kirrie giggled.

"Maybe to you and Leaf, but your idea of funny and my idea of funny are two different things." Ryan stated.

"Come on, doesn't this remind you of anything? Something fun we could be doing?" Kirrie asked while taking a long slow lick of the éclair.

Her boyfriend just sighed before asking, "Can't you think of something other than sex for 5 minutes?"

Kirrie was silent for a minute before simply saying, "Nope." Before giggling and squirting cream on her face, making a slight moaning sound to further tease her boyfriend.

"Okay now you're taking things a little too far." Ryan groaned.

"Prude."

"Pervert."

Kirrie then started cleaning the cream off her face sexily, dragging her fingers across her face and sucking the cream off of her fingers in an attempt to push his buttons.

Ryan sighed again before asking, "What am I gonna end up doing with you?"

"_Marrying her and having kids."_ Victini said seemingly randomly after swallowing a piece of Pokemon Food before seeing the surprised look on his trainer's face and causing Kirrie to start laughing at Ryan's reaction. "_What? It's a possibility."_

Ryan was going to say something to the Victory Pokemon before deciding to just leave the subject alone.

The rest Ryan's pokemon along with Kirrie's were also eating contently and calmly, which was first a considering how Emboar and Serperior were always bickering whenever they were less than five feet away from each other.

Emboar happened to look over in Victini's direction when he heard the small Pokemon's statement before rolling his eyes in almost irritation that Victini would even suggest something like that. He then went back to his food, noticing the bowl had a little less food then it did a minute ago. "_I could've sworn I had more food than that."_

"_You sure you didn't just hog it down? Ha-ha, pig joke." _Serperior chuckled at the completely unintentional pun, which Pikachu, Zoroark, Ninetales, Milotic, Jellicent, Sceptile, Krookodile and Druddigon thought was pretty funny. Even Eevee got the joke. Except for Emboar of course.

Emboar started snorting smoke from his nostrils at the comment before saying through gritted teeth, _"I'm going to act like you didn't say tha... Hey! Now there's even less food!"_ The Fire Pig exclaimed, staring bewildered at his bowl, noticing that half the food he had yet to devour was missing.

Emboar then noticed Zoroark huffing a bit as if trying to contain her laughter.

_"What's so funny?"_ Emboar snorted glaring at the Dark Fox

_"Maybe your stomach has finally developed a mind of its own and is eating on its own accord."_ Ninetales quipped, taking another dainty bite of her food.

_"That's not why I'm laughing."_ Zoroark wheezed as she clutched her sides.

_"Then why are you... ooooh that's why."_ The Fire Fox chuckled, noticing the culprit.

_"What?"_ Emboar asked before glancing back at his bowl. _"Why you little thief!"_ He roared finally catching the wild Skitty with its face in his food.

"_Nya ha_!" The Skitty teased, sticking out its tongue before running off and avoiding a punch from Emboar that made a crater in the ground, knocking everyone's bowls over, spilling their food on the ground and angering everyone except Eevee, who just started whimpering before breaking out into tears, effectively making Zoroark that much angrier.

"_Wait, wait I can explain." _Emboar tried to say before everyone cornered him against a tree before the started pummeling him, walking away a few seconds later, leaving Emboar unconscious against a tree.

"Well…. That was interesting." Ryan said as he watched Zoroark go back to Eevee, picking her up and giving her some Pokemon food that managed to stay in some of the bowls, making the little fox cub cheer right up. He then noticed the Skitty slowly trying to sneak away. "Victini, stop Skitty."

"_On it." _Victini said as he teleported in front of the Skitty, startling it. "_As much as I like seeing Emboar irritated by a wild Pokemon, I'm gonna have to keep you from leaving. I'm pretty sure one of them wants to catch you."_

"_Sorry, but I don't intend to get caught. I've been at this for a long time and no one's ever caught me." _The Skitty said as she tried to escape again, only for Victini to teleport in front of her again. "_Now you're starting to bug me."_

"_That's my job." _Victini said before Skitty started attacking the Victory Pokemon, who retaliated with multiple Psychic and Psyshock attacks, trying not to use any fire attacks.

As the two small Pokemon went at each other, something popped into Kirrie's head. "Hey, make sure Victini doesn't knock that Skitty out. I wanna catch it."

"Alright. Victini, ease up your attacks! Don't knock Skitty out!" Ryan ordered, causing Victini to do as he was asked, holding back a bit, but still hitting hard enough to injure the Kitten Pokemon.

Suddenly, Skitty began to glow bright pink for an unknown reason. Victini immediately backed off as Skitty's body began to grow and become more of a human-esque form. Not knowing what was happening, Ryan returned Victini to his ball while he and Kirrie watched as Skitty turned into what looked like a human in a Skitty costume.

"Nyah?" Skitty meowed out of confusion as it looked over its body with curiosity. Ryan and Kirrie looked at Skitty in the same way, not entirely shocked that Skitty was female considering females were so much more common among the species.

As they took in Skitty's current form, the second Skitty saw her tail, she immediately started chasing it as all Skitty were known to do, which almost surprised Ryan and Kirrie, but more made them laugh at the sight.

"Hey, I've got an idea. But we need to put the others back in their Poke Balls." Kirrie said as she returned her Pokemon, Ryan doing the same shortly after.

"She's so cute." Kirrie simpered at the sight, unable to stop herself from approaching, kneeling down to the Kitten Pokémon's level.

"Nyah?" Skitty mewled curiously as Kirrie reached forward and started to scratch behind her ears, eliciting a low purr from the Kitten Pokémon as she started to nuzzle Kirrie's hand. Ryan couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight until Kirrie had to go and be herself by ruining it. Pressing her hand firmly to the back of the Skitty's head, Kirrie brought the Kitten Pokémon into a forceful kiss swallowing to yowl of surprise that escaped Skitty's lips. If the noise she made wasn't enough to show how surprised she was, the fact that her tail went long and rigid certainly did.

Ryan tensed up, expecting the Skitty to lash out in fear or anger, but to his surprise the hair on her back slowly relaxed and went down along with her tail, going from rigid to a slow soothing sweeping motion as her rough little tongue danced with Kirrie's. Low purrs of enjoyment resonated from the Kitten's throat as Kirrie pushed her onto her back to 'pin' her. "Aw look, she's friendly." Kirrie fawned before gasping. "Really friendly." She moaned as Skitty's tail wound around her lifting up her skirt and teasing her bare pussy with the three yellow tips of her appendage,

"Yeah, really friendly," Ryan commented as his pants started to tighten. In her new human-esque form, Skitty's breasts and pussy were completely bare to the world and he could see that she was starting to get wet merely from Kirrie kissing her. Skitty quickly noticed Ryan's arousal, purring louder as her tail whipping forward to gently caress the bulge in his pants, making him groan in pleasure.

With a show of admirable dexterity, Skitty used the yellow tips on the end of her tail like an Aipom would with the fingers of its tail to undo Ryan's pants and fish out his cock whilst he stood staring in surprise. Gently winding her silky soft tail around his erection, Skitty gently pulled Ryan forward so that Kirrie could see better. "She's really skilled with that thing isn't she?" Kirrie commented, licking her lips as Skitty started to slowly stroke Ryan's cock with her tail.

"Arceus yes she is." Ryan moaned back as his cock twitched in Skitty's 'grip', her silky soft fur stimulating him enough to draw precum out of him in under a minute. Biting her lip at the sight, Kirrie let her hands wander along Skitty's body with one staying at her chest starting to fondle her soft but perky breasts whilst the other moved between her legs to rub at tiny wet cunt.

Skitty mewled loudly in pleasure from Kirrie's touch, starting to writhe as her tail worked Ryan's cock even faster, loving how he throbbed and pulsed against her fur covered skin, pumping his length a little harder. When Kirrie pushed two fingers into her little pink pussy, the Kitten let out a loud yowl of pleasure, tightening her tail around Ryan's cock, making him choke on his breath. It wasn't painful though as the tail was so silky and soft, only increasing his pleasure.

As her breathing got heavier with lust, Kirrie leaned down taking one of Skitty's nipples between her teeth as she fingered the Kitten faster and deeper burying two fingers knuckle deep into the Pokémon's hot tight pussy. "She's so tight. I don't think she's even been mated before." Kirrie marveled as she struggled to move her fingers inside of Skitty's hot little hole. Whilst her pussy hinted virgin, her tail showed great 'handjob skill' to the point that Ryan only lasted a couple of minutes longer before cumming with a sharp gasp, his cock erupting, shooting his thick seed all over Kirrie's face when she looked back at him catching her slightly off guard.

It took Kirrie a moment to register that Ryan had just cum all over her face before she quickly started to lick up the seed around her mouth, moaning at the flavor. Mewling curiously at the white substance adorning Kirrie's cheeks, Skitty leaned up and licked some of it up, instantly finding that she adored the taste, starting to lap at Kirrie's face hungrily licking her clean. "Good little Kitten." Kirrie giggled as the Pokémon's rough little tongue tickled her face. "Now for the good part." She purred, kneeling back to pull off her top throwing it aside before pushing down her skirt leaving her completely naked on top of Skitty.

With her clothes cast aside, Kirrie pressed her front against Skitty's, moaning as their clits started to grind together, eliciting a low purr from the Kitten Pokémon. "Come on Ryan, who gets fucked first?" She asked in a husky tone, looking back at her boyfriend with hooded eyes whilst Skitty looked eagerly as eager and lustful, leaving Ryan spoilt for choice.

Grasping his erection, Ryan moved forward, placing a hand on Kirrie's ass to steady himself as he rubbed the head of his cock along both of their weeping slits, making both Kirrie and Skitty moan and purr at the feeling. Finding himself completely incapable of choosing which pussy to fuck first, he decided to sample them both as he could, pushing his cock between them making both girls moan as his thick length pressed against their sensitive clits.

"Oooh yes that's good." Kirrie moaned as Ryan started to thrust between hers and Skitty's bodies, using their wet groins like a fuck toy. Starting to pant from the friction on her clit, Kirrie took hold of Skitty's face again, kissing the Kitten hard to swallow the Pokémon's pants and purrs.

Ryan's head swam as the feeling of Kirrie's silky soft skin paired with Skitty softer than silk fur surrounding his cock sent his nerves on overload. He felt like he was going to cum again then and there but he fought to hold on until he made both Kirrie and Skitty orgasm at least once. Clutching at his girlfriend's round supple ass, he gave her a quick spank making her yelp and moan into Skitty's mouth, encouraging him to hit her ass again, soon building a steady tempo until Kirrie's ass was a Cheri berry pink.

As Kirrie panted in pleasure from the spanking, Skitty's mewls and purrs steadily got louder and louder as the repeated thrusting against her clit slowly brought her to orgasm, her pussy gushing out onto the grass as she let out a loud yowl of ecstasy. Kirrie wasn't far behind either as the thrusting pressure on her clit along with the stinging sensation from each spank soon had her orgasming hard as well.

Feeling both Kirrie's and Skitty's releases cover his cock Ryan followed them close behind, cumming hard between their bodies covering their stomachs with his thick sticky seed, finding himself still rock hard and wanting more Ryan didn't give Kirrie the chance to come down from her orgasm high as he pulled out from between her and the Kitten Pokémon and slammed his cock straight into her dripping cunt, making her scream in surprise and ecstasy.

Skitty watched in mesmerized lust as Kirrie's face contorted in total bliss from her boyfriend's claiming of her pussy. Shimming down the petite girl's body, the Kitten took a moment to lick her stomach clean of Ryan's cum before moving lower until her face was level with Kirrie's pussy and Ryan's cock. Feeling Kirrie's pussy dripping on her face, Skitty licked her lips hungrily before diving in lapping at everywhere she could reach making both Ryan and Kirrie gasp in pleasure.

Clutching at the Kitten's hips, Kirrie lowered her head, burying it between Skitty's legs, starting to return to favor by driving her tongue into the Pokémon's sweet little pussy. This elicited deep purrs of pleasure from the both of them whilst they hungrily ate each other out as Ryan fucked Kirrie's needy pussy, making it drip more onto Skitty's frantic tongue. Kirrie's head swam from the feeling of both being filled with Ryan's cock and Skitty's rough hot tongue, working her clit making her body shake in constant pleasure. In an attempt to make the Kitten feel the same, she plunged three fingers into her cunt along with her tongue, making Skitty mewl into her pussy, starting to whip her tail around before wrapping it loosely around Kirrie's neck to hold her head in place.

Ryan's cock began to throb and ooze precum as Skitty's tongue started to work his tightening balls, making him choke on his breath. He had to grit his teeth to prevent himself from cumming when the Kitten took his balls into her mouth, skillfully preventing her teeth from hurting him as she sucked on his balls. "Oh fuck I'm close." Ryan gasped as precum spurted out of his cock into Kirrie's womb, making her pussy clench hard around him.

Kirrie moaned into Skitty's cunt in response as her way of saying that she was extremely close to orgasm as well and when the Kitten's mouth moved back to her clit, it sent her flying over the edge, cumming hard all over Ryan's cock and Skitty's face. The Kitten Pokémon orgasmed only a moment later from the vibrations of Kirrie's orgasm cry, soaking her face with her juices. Finally Ryan followed suit, letting out a shuddering groan as he came hard in Kirrie's tiny pussy, quickly overflowing it to which Skitty zealously lapped up the remainder of his seed.

While Kirrie and Skitty caught they're breath, Ryan reached into his bag for a Poke Ball and tapped it on Skitty's head, drawing the Kitten Pokemon in and immediately confirming the capture, the ball not shaking once.

"I told you I wanted to catch it." Kirrie pouted as she sat up and crossed her arms, looking away from her boyfriend.

"I know you did." He said before taking one of her arms and placing the ball in her hand. "I just figured I'd catch it for you since you would be too busy trying to catch your breath."

"Oh. Well, thank you." Kirrie said, kissing him on the cheek before relaxing against him, still holding on to the Poke Ball while cleaning her face and fingers of Skitty's juices. "You know, I think Skitty's gonna want a chance at fucking you." Kirrie teased as she dozed off.

"Yeah I figured." Ryan just laughed lightly as he wrapped his arm around Kirrie, as he looked out to the afternoon Hoenn sun as another day started coming to an end.

**This too WAY too long to get done and upload. Sorry to everyone who's been getting impatient about an update.**

**And thank you to those who were patient.**

**Fan and I are hard at work on a new oneshot idea that we hope to have up on the 4****th**** of July, but that'll be at the earliest.**

**ImMyOwnOC**

**7/2/13**

**_I'm My Own OC_**

**_2/6/2014_**


	14. Chapter 14 - Welcome to the Kalos Region

**Welcome to the Kalos Region**

**This is the 14th part of my collaboration with FanFictionFan360. Ryan belongs to me, Kirrie belongs to him.**

**This took way longer than it should've taken, and I'm sorry to any who have been getting impatient about this next chapter. Things just kept coming up that we couldn't really control and it prevented us from getting this done when we wanted to.**

**Anyway, we hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review, as it seems to help motivate me knowing that people are enjoying reading this.**

"Absol! Get off of me!" Ryan laughed. He and Kirrie had decided to take a break on Route 5 in Unova, and Ryan had recently swapped out some of his team for some Pokemon that he hadn't spent time with in the past few months, one of which was his Absol, who had always been affectionate toward him. Right now, she had knocked him to the ground and wouldn't move, making Kirrie laugh. He had also taken his Shiny Kirlia and Gardevoir sisters as well, who were equally happy to see him. They, along with Absol, had piled on top of their trainer, but Absol was the only one who didn't seem to want to move. "Kirlia! Gardevoir! Help me!" He commanded, but she was also to busy laughing at her trainer's situation. "I knew I should've taken Mawile instead of one of you. She would probably be helping me. What's with you Absol?"

"_I've just missed you that's all." _The Disaster Pokemon responded, nuzzling her head against his, being careful not to accidentally hurt him with her horn.

"And I've missed you too but I'd like to be able to sit up please." Ryan said, making Absol finally get off of him. "Thank you." He said, scratching her head.

Once Kirrie had finally finished laughing, she made her way over to Absol to pet her as well, but being careful not to startle her, knowing that Absol were protective of anyone or Pokemon that are close to them. When Absol saw Kirrie out of the corner of her eye, she turned to look at the small girl, looking her over to see if she was any kind of a threat.

"It's okay Absol. She's friendly." Ryan noted, making Absol ease up and allow Kirrie to touch her, quickly enjoying Kirrie's soft hands moving across her back in a soothing way. "She really likes it when I do that to her."

"I can tell." Kirrie smiled as her fingers ran through Absol's silky snow white fur. "Her fur's so soft."

"Lot of constant grooming and proper washing. She's never been a fan of letting me groom her, but she gets rewarded for letting me." Ryan smirked; recounting the times Absol nearly bit his hand off while trying to wash her.

Suddenly, his XTransceiver started ringing, and when he answered, Professor Juniper appeared on the screen. "Hey Professor. What's up?"

"_How would you and Kirrie like to go to the Kalos region to catch some new Pokemon?"_ She asked, instantly piquing the couple's interest. _"I thought so. A colleague of mine sent me some plane tickets to give to three trainers, but everyone I've thought of is busy, so you two are the last one's I can think of. Anyone you want to take with you?"_

"I bet Rui would love to go with us." Kirrie quickly mentioned.

"She probably would. Let me call you back in a little while Professor." Ryan said as he was about to hang up, only for Kirrie to tell him to wait as she went to her bag to call Rui.

Within seconds, Kirrie was already talking to the Orre red head. "Hey Rui. We've got a chance to go to the Kalos region to catch some new Pokemon! You wanna come with us?"

"_I'm sorry Kirrie, I can't." _ Rui replied sadly. "_Wes hurt his back and I need to take care of him. You guys'll have to go without me. I'm sorry."_

"What happened?"

_"If you ever read the Kama Sutra, avoid page 37." _Wes yelled in the background.

"_Yeah. Seemed like a good idea. But I'm sorry Kirrie. Maybe another time."_

"It's okay Rui. We understand." Kirrie sighed.

"_Oh! Catch some new Pokemon for me while you're there please?" _Rui begged.

"Of course Rui." Kirrie replied before turning to her boyfriend. "She can't come. Wes hurt his back."

"Damn. Alright Professor, guess it's just gonna be me and Kirrie going." Ryan said.

"_Okay. I'll send the tickets to Skyla. Just meet her at the airport in Mistralton City."_

"Got it. Thanks Professor." Ryan said as he hung up. "Well, hope everyone's ready for a trip to meet some new Pokemon." Ryan said out loud, making all of his Pokemon cheer along with Kirrie's, with the obvious exception of Emboar, who only cared about finding new Pokemon to beat on.

"I can't wait!" Kirrie said excitedly as she got dressed.

**-A few hours later-**

"Why are you only bringing Eevee and Emboar?" Ryan wondered. Before they got on the plane, Kirrie decided that she wanted to send Electrike, Jellicent, Sceptile and Krookodile to Professor Juniper during their trip.

"Because I want to spend as much time with my new Pokemon as I can after I catch them." She replied.

"Huh. Maybe I should've sent some of... Nah. I just got them from Professor Juniper this morning so I wouldn't have wanted to send them back so soon." Ryan commented.

"Um Ryan. Kirrie. We have a bit of a problem." Skyla called from the cockpit.

"What's wrong Skyla?" Kirrie asked.

"I uh... have no idea where to land."

"WHAT!?" The couple exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I don't know anything about the Kalos region! Guess I should've found a map or something." The Gym Leader laughed nervously. "You guys didn't bring any Pokemon that can fly did you?"

"I wish." Ryan groaned, now regretting not having stopped at the Pokemon Center before getting on the plane.

"Now what're we gonna do? This trip was all for nothing." Kirrie complained. She was really looking forward to catching some new Pokemon for her and Rui, but now that was gonna have to wait.

"I'm sorry guys. I take full responsibility for this. I should've found out some info on the Kalos region before taking off." Skyla apologized.

"It's okay Skyla. We'll just have to plan another trip for later." Ryan said before being startled by a loud roar outside of the plane.

"What the hell was that?" Kirrie gasped.

Looking out the window, Ryan couldn't believe what he was seeing; a large Dragon like Pokemon with icy blue skin with black wings and a tail that looked like a generator.

"Kyurem!" Ryan exclaimed as the Boundary Pokemon's head appeared in the window. "What are you doing here!?"

"_Need a lift down?"_ Kyurem asked.

"You bet!" Ryan said excitedly. In the excitement, for a split second he forgot about his fear of heights until he slid the side door of the plane open before freezing at the door.

"Catch you later Skyla!" Kirrie yelled over the wind as she pushed her boyfriend onto Kyurem's neck before hopping down herself as Skyla turned her plane to head back to Unova.

After about 15 minutes, Kyurem finally touched down in Vaniville Town, allowing Ryan and Kirrie to slide down his back and hop off, landing onto the ground. "Thanks a ton Kyurem."

"_If you ever need my help again, you know to call."_ The Ice Dragon bellowed.

"Of course." Ryan replied as Kyurem took to the skies once more, returning to its cave in the Unova region. When Ryan turned around, he saw Kirrie just standing there staring wide-eyed at him. "Kirrie? You okay?" He asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"What. The. HELL!" Kirrie exclaimed, causing Ryan to jump back slightly in surprise. "You know Kyurem!? How?"

"Well… long story short, I ran into the cave by accident and kind of um… woke him up. Suffice to say, he was pissed. So I battled him and captured him, but let him go. It was also a way to prove to myself that I wasn't a crappy trainer like everyone said I was. Ever since then, Kyurem has always watched over me and has always been around when I needed help." He explained.

"Wowww." Kirrie sighed in amazement. "You actually caught the legendary Kyurem. I'm so jealous of you. Hey, where are we anyway?"

"You're in Vaniville Town." A voice came from behind a nearby tree as a girl with blond hair about Ryan and Kirrie's age walked out from behind it.

"Who're you?" Kirrie asked, looking the girl over, taking in her attire, which consisted of a black tank top, red skirt, black knee high socks, black shoes and a red hat with sunglasses sitting on top of it.

"My name's Serena. Some of my friends call me Yvonne, but I prefer Serena." The blonde introduced herself.

"I'm Kirrie. And this is my boyfriend Ryan." Kirrie said.

"It's nice to meet you guys. What was that Pokemon you guys came in on?" Serena asked.

"Well, um… that was Kyurem." Ryan answered nervously.

"Wait, THE Kyurem?" Serena asked in shock.

"Yeah. Long story behind that." Ryan answered with a nervous laugh.

"I'd like to hear it some time. So. I take you guys are tourists?" Serena asked.

"Yep. We're from Unova. Professor Juniper got a call from, uh, Professor Sycamore I think, about giving 3 trainers a chance to come to Kalos and get a starter Pokemon. Unfortunately our friend Rui couldn't make it so she asked us to get her some new Pokemon while we're here for her." Kirrie explained.

"That's really nice of you guys." Serena said sweetly. "You know, if you guys want, I can take you Professor Sycamore's lab and show you around the Kalos region." Serena offered.

"That'd be great Serena. Kirrie and I would really appreciate that." Ryan replied.

"Great! Let me just grab my bag real quick." Serena said as she went back to the tree she was behind, bending over to get her bag before accidentally falling over, causing her skirt to flip up, revealing and giving Ryan and Kirrie a perfect view of her panties, making Ryan blush and Kirrie smirk happily.

Quickly realizing what happened, Serena moved quickly to set herself back on her feet while fixing her skirt. "You guys didn't, see… right?"

"See what?" Ryan asked dumbly in a crappy attempt to lie, making Kirrie giggle and Serena blush deeply.

"A- anyway, let's head to Lumiose City. It's not far from here, and that's where Professor Sycamore's lab is." Serena stammered slightly, leading the couple through her home town, which Ryan and Kirrie found to be nice and peaceful. As they walked through the town and onto the nearby route, a large shadow flew overhead, causing Ryan and Kirrie to look to the sky, only to catch a quick glimpse of a black and red Pokemon soaring over them.

"Whoa! What kind of Pokemon is that?" Kirrie wondered.

"That's Yveltal. One of the legendary Pokemon of the Kalos region. Weird, he doesn't usually fly this way." Serena stated.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Ryan asked nervously.

"It's nothing. Come on, Lumiose City is a ways a way." Serena reassured as they continued on their way. "You know, Professor Sycamore actually asked me to meet you guys closer to the next town. I guess Professor Juniper must've called him ahead of time to have someone meet you guys when you got here."

"Makes sense. We've never been here before and would surely get lost the second we landed." Ryan said, knowing that it would've most likely been true.

"Bad sense of direction I take it?" Serena questioned.

"Nah. Kirrie's just really bad with maps." Ryan chuckled, earning an elbow to his ribs.

"I told you I didn't lose that map on purpose!" Kirrie defended.

"Well if you would've left it in your bag until we got out of there we wouldn't have been wandering in the Hoenn desert for over an hour!" He argued.

Serena just stood quietly as the couple argued for a few minutes before she cleared her throat, getting their attention. "If you guys are done arguing, Professor Sycamore is waiting."

"Right. Sorry." Ryan and Kirrie both apologized.

"By the way, I hope you guys brought at least one Pokemon each with you. Some of the wild Pokemon here don't like being disturbed and tend to get a little… violent." Serena warned.

"Yeah we brought a couple of Pokemon. Although the wild Pokemon will probably be more afraid of Kirrie's Emboar than us being afraid of them." Ryan added, not jokingly in the slightest. Ever since he and Kirrie met, he knew Emboar was nothing but trouble.

"Well what other Pokemon did you guys bring?" Serena asked curiously.

"Kirrie brought her Emboar and her baby Eevee while I brought my partner Serperior, Absol, Gardevoir, Kirlia, Zoroark and Pikachu." Ryan answered.

"Wow! You have Fairy type Pokemon like Kirlia and Gardevoir?" Serena asked.

"I'm sorry?" Ryan questioned.

"Fairy type. Strong against Dragon Types. You've never heard of Fairy type before?"

"Honestly? Not until now." Ryan admitted. "I didn't realize there was such a type."

"Oh. Well I'll tell you all about it later. Do you guys mind if I meet them? Pleeease?" Serena begged.

"I think that would be good. And I think Eevee would love to see the new scenery." Kirrie said, releasing Emboar and Eevee while Ryan released Serperior, Zoroark, Absol, Gardevoir, Kirlia and Pikachu, who immediately started playing with Eevee.

"Ah that's so cute." Serena cooed as she watched the small rodent and fox rolling around while play fighting. She then looked at Emboar, who just stood with his arms crossed with his usual pissed off expression. She just let him be while she walked over to Serperior and pet his head, which the grass snake very much enjoyed, nuzzling his head into her hand. "Your Serperior seems really friendly." Serena commented.

"Yeah he's very friendly. He's only mean or nasty when he's mad or when I'm in trouble. I wouldn't give him up for the world." Ryan said proudly before Pikachu climbed up his back and onto his shoulder, making Serena giggle a bit before the couple returned their starters, the rest of Ryan's Pokemon, and attempting to return Pikachu and Eevee, who didn't seem to want to go back in their Poke Balls for whatever reason. Ryan and Kirrie just shrugged it off and decided to let them stay out for a while.

As they made their way through Aquacorde Town, Route 2, Santalune City and Route 3, Serena told Ryan and Kirrie about how she was originally from Celadon City back in the Kanto region but moved to Kalos when she was about 14. She also told them about how her mom used to be a Ryhorn racer, which amazed Ryan and Kirrie that Serena's mom had tamed a Pokemon known partially for their bad tempers.

When the group finally reached Lumiose City, Ryan and Kirrie couldn't help but feel like they were back in Castelia back home. "Guess the big city isn't anything new to you guys huh?" Serena asked.

"Nope." Ryan and Kirrie replied at the same time as they all began wandering the streets, making a few stops at one of Lumiose's many cafes and to Boutique Couture, where Ryan and Kirrie each bought one new outfit along with a new bag. They were both glad they had plenty of money stored away from before they met in case they ever found really nice, but expensive, clothes that they wanted.

After changing into their new outfits, Serena lead the couple to Professor Sycamore's lab, Serena saying that she would wait outside for them, but not before Kirrie insisted that she go in with them until Serena gave in.

**-After taking the elevator up to the third floor of the building**-

"Hello? Professor?" Serena called out. "The trainers from Unova are here."

"Ah Serena! So good to see you again." The Kalos professor said as he came into the room. "A pleasure to meet you two. My name is Professor Sycamore, Pokemon Professor of the Kalos region. You must be the trainers Professor Juniper offered the trip to."

"That's right. I'm Ryan, and this is Kirrie." He introduced as Eevee squirmed out of Kirrie's arms and climbed onto her head.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Wait a minute, I thought there were gonna be three trainers." The Professor wondered.

"We had invited a friend of ours but she wasn't able to make it because her boyfriend hurt his back." Kirrie explained. "So she asked us to bring her back some Pokemon. And if it's okay, one of the starter Pokemon for her to have."

"How do I know you're not just saying that to get an extra Pokemon young lady?" Sycamore questioned.

"Professor! Why would you even think that?" Serena exclaimed.

"Ha ha ha! I'm only teasing Serena!" He laughed.

"Well we didn't think it was very funny." Kirrie pouted.

"Please forgive him. He has a terrible sense of humor." Serena explained.

"I am truly sorry. Please forgive me. I meant nothing by it." Sycamore apologized.

"It's okay Professor." Ryan replied before nudging Kirrie, telling her to accept his apology.

"Well then. Allow me to introduce you to your new Pokemon partners." The Professor said before going to a table with three Poke Balls one it, each having an emblem for each one, distinguishing each one. "First, we have the Grass Type Pokemon Chespin." He said before releasing a small brown and green Pokemon that looked kind of like a chipmunk, saying its name happily. "Next we have the Water Type, Froakie." He continued as the Poke Ball opened to let out a blue frog with what looked like white bubbles around its neck. "And lastly, we have the Fire Type Fennekin." He finished as he released a small yellow and orange fox Pokemon. "All three of these Pokemon are extremely rare, even here in the Kalos region. Take a minute to decide which one you would like."

"What do you think Kirrie?" Ryan asked, getting no response from her as she walked over to Froakie and picked it up.

"You wanna come with me Froakie?" Kirrie asked the frog cutely.

"Froakie!" It responded happily.

"So Kirrie, you want to take Froakie?" Sycamore asked.

"You bet!" She responded happily, hugging the small blue frog.

"Very good. He seems to be very happy with you as well. Here is Froakie's Poke Ball." He said, handing Kirrie the device with the rain drop on it. "Ryan, what about you?"

"Hmmm…" Ryan actually thought about it for what seemed like a long time until he made his decision. "I'll choose…"

Before he could finish, he looked down to see Fennekin nuzzling its head against Ryan's leg. "Fenne, Fennekin."

Smiling at the sight, he knelt down next to the fox Pokemon and asked, "You want me to pick you don't you?"

"Fenne, Fennekin!" The small fox said happily.

"Okay then. I pick Fennekin." Ryan said, causing Fennekin to jump into his arms.

"She seems very fond of you Ryan. Here's Fennekin's Poke Ball." Sycamore said as he handed Ryan the Poke Ball with a flame on it.

Looking at the two Pokemon with their new trainers, Chespin couldn't help but feel sad and unwanted. Kirrie noticed this, went over to the Grass type and sweetly said, "Don't be so sad Chespin. We're taking you too so we can give you to a friend of ours."

"Chespin, Chespin!" The chipmunk-like Pokemon jumped happily before being returned to its Poke Ball.

"Seems you've made him very happy." Sycamore said as he handed Kirrie Chespin's Poke Ball. "Now, before you two leave, I have one last thing for you both. You'll need the Kalos region Pokedex if you wish to continue collecting research data for Professor Juniper."

"Of course." Ryan answered as he and Kirrie took their new Pokedexs.

"These are also configured to share the data off of your Unova Dexs to fill the pages in this one. You'll just need to use this for any of the new Pokemon you find here." Sycamore explained. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something that I need to return my attention to. Enjoy your time here in the Kalos region."

"Thank you Professor." Ryan and Kirrie said together as they left the lab with Serena while Pikachu, Eevee, Froakie and Fennekin followed close behind.

As they left, they noticed that the sun was slowly starting to descend on the horizon. "Looks like it's getting kind of late. Do you guys wanna just hit the routes we came from back to Vaniville town before it gets dark?" Serena asked.

"That sounds like a good idea." Ryan replied.

"Great! Oh, and if you guys want, you can stay with me while you're here in Kalos. Before you say anything about imposing, you wouldn't be. I don't mind letting you guys stay with me. I already feel like we're friends even though we just met only a few hours ago." Serena said.

"We'd love to. Thank you Serena." Kirrie replied before pulling Serena into a short kiss, which even though it shouldn't have, it still surprised Ryan to no end.

Serena however was extremely surprised. She hadn't kissed another girl in weeks, but was enjoying it like it was a first time experience, finding herself disappointed when Kirrie pulled away. Serena then led to couple back the way they came, where Ryan managed to snag a Fletchling thanks to a Thunderbolt from Pikachu, while Kirrie managed to catch a Flabebe that she couldn't help but fall in love with because of its cuteness.

As the sun lowered on the horizon more, Serena led the two Unova trainers back to her home in Vaniville Town, where her Pokemon eagerly awaited her at her front door. When they followed her in, Ryan and Kirrie couldn't help but look at the new Pokemon with great interest, especially Serena's fully evolved Delphox and Pangoro, which seemed rather intimidating.

"Don't worry guys; she won't hurt you unless given a reason to. Isn't that right Penny?" Serena asked the panda Pokemon sweetly as if it were still a baby. Kirrie then noticed the egg under Penny's arm and asked Serena about it. "Oh that? I got it from the day care a few days ago when I went to pick up Penny. Do you want to take it Kirrie?" Serena asked.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. You seem like a sweet enough girl to look after a baby Pancham when it hatches." Serena added, taking the egg from Penny without a problem before handing it to Kirrie.

"Wow. Thank you Serena. Ooo I can't wait till it hatches." Kirrie practically squealed with joy at the thought of hatching another Pokemon to raise.

"Is this how you were when you got Sceptile as an egg?" Ryan wondered.

"Of course I was. I love the idea of being something like a mother to a baby Pokemon." Kirrie answered sweetly, making Ryan take note of that for the future.

"Well it should be hatching any day now. We've been keeping it safe and warm and it tends to move a lot. So it shouldn't be too much longer." Serena said.

"I hope not." Kirrie replied as she cuddled the egg, anxious for it to hatch.

"I'll take you guys around more of Kalos tomorrow. I know some spots where there are some pretty strong Pokemon. One of the spots is where I caught Rouge here." Serena stated as she started scratching her Noivern's head. "She's always been a huge help to me. Especially when it comes to getting me around the region really quick. Noibat, which are the pre-evolution of Noivern, are actually pretty common where I found her."

"Oo oo oo! Ryan! Can we go there tomorrow so I can get a Noibat? Please please please please pleeeaasssee?" Kirrie begged childishly, tugging her boyfriend's arm the entire time.

"Well she's excitable." Serena pointed out.

"You have no idea." Ryan groaned slightly. "Okay Kirrie, we can go."

"YAY!" Kirrie exclaimed, jumping up and down, causing her skirt to fly up and reveal to Serena that she wasn't wearing panties.

As the night went on, the trio had dinner as well as their Pokemon eating and chatting amongst themselves, discussed the Pokemon they'd caught over the years, battle strategies, and some stories of their journeys. Kirrie however kept trying to tell Serena about hers and Ryan's sex life, which he always managed to stop her from detailing.

Serena also gave the couple a few Mega Stones, as well as a Key Stone bracelet that could make certain Pokemon Mega Evolve, which Ryan and Kirrie couldn't wait to find out about.

Most of the night however was spent with Serena telling the couple about all of the Pokemon the Kalos region had to offer, and how she's seen both Yveltal and Xerneas around the region, which made both of them jealous of Serena for having seen both Pokemon while they had so far only seen Yveltal.

As the night got late, Serena showed Ryan and Kirrie to her guest bedroom that she was going to let them use during their time in the region. "It's not much, but it's something." Serena said as the couple looked at the spacious room with a bed large enough for them. "I just need to get some new sheets for the bed. I'll be right back." She added before heading back downstairs.

"She might as well not even bother. We're gonna be ruining them anyway." Kirrie tittered, making Ryan roll his eyes. "Hey, sit on the edge of the bed. I never got to give you a blowjob this morning."

"Serena said she'd be back shortly though." Ryan protested before Kirrie pushed him onto the bed.

"I can be quick." Kirrie said, taking off her top and skirt before kneeling in front of her boyfriend and fishing his cock out of his pants. "There you are." She said cutely, kissing and licking Ryan's length to quickly get him hard, which only took a matter of seconds.

Just as Kirrie was about to take Ryan's length into her mouth and begin fingering her pussy, Ryan froze when he saw Serena open the door and just stand in shock at what she saw. When Kirrie turned around to see what the cause was, she was surprised to see Serena staring at them before saying, "You can either join, stay and watch, or just leave the sheets. Personally, I'd rather you choose one of the first two." She tittered.

Much to Ryan's surprise, Serena just placed the sheets on the dresser near the door before closing the door and moving to sit next to the bed. "I think I'll just watch for now."

"Good choice." Kirrie winked before going back to work on her boyfriend's length, taking half of him into her mouth and bobbing her head along his shaft, stroking what wasn't in her mouth while pumping her fingers into her wet cunt.

As she watched the small girl suck her boyfriend off, Serena couldn't help but get turned on and immediately feel horny. She'd always preferred sleeping with girls but would never turn down an opportunity with a guy, even if she didn't know them.

After about five minutes of watching, Serena stood up from her chair and moved behind Kirrie, slipping a finger into Kirrie's pussy along with her own before using her other hand to grab one of Kirrie's small A cup breasts and squeezing and massaging it, making Kirrie moan loud around Ryan's cock.

Smiling at the reaction she brought out in the smaller girl, Serena gently ran her tongue from Kirrie's neck to the small of her back loving the shudder she enticed from her. Adoring the taste of Kirrie's sugary skin, Serena quickly found herself wanting more, moving down until she was between the petite girls legs, placing her hands on her small ass cheeks to spread them, taking in the beautiful sight of her tiny dripping pussy. Serena then stuck out her tongue and took a long leisurely lick along Kirrie's cunt, making her shudder and moan loudly around her boyfriend's dick.

It wasn't long before Ryan came in Kirrie's mouth, causing her to orgasm in Serena's mouth, who eagerly lapped at Kirrie's sweet little cunt. As Kirrie's orgasm began to subside and she swallowed her boyfriend's cum, Serena moved away from Kirrie's little pussy and crawled up to join Kirrie in licking Ryan's cock clean as he just sat and watched the blonde and his girlfriend eagerly fought over him.

Kirrie then whispered something into Serena's ear, who smiled before standing and beginning to strip down, starting with her top and skirt, then her bra, revealing her B cup breasts before removing her socks and panties, leaving her completely bare, making Ryan blush and Kirrie smile approvingly.

Staring up at the blonde girl in lustful awe, Ryan couldn't make out what Kirrie said to Serena but whatever it was, it probably had something to do with how Serena quickly moved to mount his lap, making him groan as her tight wet pussy pressed against his still rigid cock.

Smiling serenely, Serena wrapped her arms tenderly around Ryan's shoulders leaning in to kiss him deeply, letting him taste Kirrie's cunt on her tongue. The blonde then broke the kiss a little too early for Ryan's liking, but his disappointment was quickly quelled when Serena sunk down on his cock, moaning as she took every inch in until the head entered her womb. Choking on his breath, Ryan then watched as Serena raised one of her legs until her knee touched her shoulder before spinning around on his cock until she was facing away from him, moaning as his cock rubbed against her insides when she moved.

Watching as the blonde's tight pussy took her boyfriend's cock in to the base, Kirrie let out a light moan before dropping to her knees, crawling between Serena and Ryan's knees to where they were joined. Her eyes glistened as she watched Serena slowly grind on Ryan's cock coating his shaft and balls with her arousal, making Kirrie lick her lips hungrily. Her moan then became a soft mewl as Serena reached down to stroke her hair, coaxing her forward until she stuck out her tongue to lap at where the two were connected.

"Fuck!" Ryan gasped at the joint feeling of Serena's cunt squeezing his cock and Kirrie's tongue working his balls and the parts of his shaft that became exposed when the blonde started to ride him. Gritting his teeth, he clutched at Serena's waist, helping guide her pace as she slowly got faster, making her hair bounce in front of his face.

"Yes, oh yessss!" Serena moaned as she bounced on Ryan's cock, her accent peaking when Kirrie's tongue focused on her budding clit, making her gasp shrilly and arch her back. Her grip on Kirrie's hair tightened as she stopped bouncing to focus on grinding on both Ryan's cock and against Kirrie's mouth, moaning and gasping with every movement. "j'adore….j'adore…"

Purring against Serena's cunt, Kirrie doubled her efforts, loving the sound of the blonde's sweet voice gasping in her region's language. She didn't understand a word of it but she knew whatever she was saying was positive by the way her cunt quivered and clenched, soaking Ryan's cock and her tongue more every second. Moments later, Serena's long silky legs wrapped tight around Kirrie's head, holding her in place as she orgasmed hard, screaming at the top of her lungs in total ecstasy. Half way through the blonde's scream, Ryan let out a low groan as Serena's rhythmically clenching cunt set off his climax, cumming deep inside her womb, filling it to the brim with his hot seed.

It took Serena several minutes to relax enough for Kirrie to pull away, panting heavily as she slumped back against Ryan's front. Wiping her mouth clean of the blondes juices, Kirrie helped her boyfriend lift the limp girl off of his cock proceeding to suck it clean of Serena's climax and his cum. "She tastes good." The petite girl moaned, licking the length of her boyfriend's cock as she watched Serena roll onto her front. "Mmmmm look at the ass on her." She purred, reaching over to rub and squeeze the blondes behind, making her moan contently. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I've been with you for too long to not know what you're thinking." Ryan smirked almost wearily, moving behind Serena as Kirrie took her place in front of her. Taking hold of the blonde's hair, Kirrie gently lifted her head, making her moan before gasping as her mouth was firmly pressed against the petite girl's pussy near immediately. Serena started lapping at Kirrie's cunt, eager to return the sexual favor the tiny girl had provided her before letting out a sharp gasp as she felt Ryan's cock press against her tightest hole. Gripping the bed sheets, Serena raised her ass up, balancing herself on her arms and knees, bracing herself as Ryan slowly pushed his cock into her ass, making her moan deeply into Kirrie's cunt.

Letting her head roll back, Kirrie let out a loud sigh of bliss from the vibrations Serena's moan sent into her core. "Oh fuck that's good." She moaned, falling back onto the bed, holding the blonde's head to her cunt with both hands, absentmindedly bucking her hips against her face. "Fuck her ass hard. Make her scream for me." She panted with a slightly pleading tone before letting her head fall back and her eyes close, focusing solely on the sheer bliss Serena's tongue brought her.

After waiting a few moments for Serena's ass to relax around his shaft, Ryan took a firm hold of her slender waist and started to thrust deep into her tightest hole, making her moan into his girlfriend's cunt every time he shoved his cock into her. The bed gently rocked under them as Serena kept herself braced between Kirrie and Ryan, her tongue working in a frenzy inside Kirrie's sweet pussy whilst Ryan's thick cock worked her insides better than anyone had before and before she knew it, she was orgasming again soaking the sheets beneath her.

Ryan panted heavily as he pumped his cock into Serena's tight ass, loving how it took his length with ease and even clenched around him as if begging for more. If Serena's mouth was free she probably would have been begging for more anyway. To add to his heavy panting, the sounds of Kirrie's orgasms quickly began to pour out of her parted lips as she wrapped her legs around Serena's head, making her tongue fuck her even deeper.

"I'm gonna cum again." Ryan then grunted as his precum poured into Serena, making her mewl at the feeling, amplifying Kirrie's pleasure. He wanted to last longer but Serena's ass was just too tight and good and before he could hold off, he came with a harsh cry, flooding her insides with his burning cum. This in turn made the blonde orgasm hard again, screaming deep into Kirrie's cunt, setting her off again before all three fell onto the bed in a sweaty heap.

As three of them caught their breath and got more comfortable on the bed, Serena and Kirrie lying next to either side of Ryan, Serena finally spoke up. "So… how long are you guys staying in the Kalos region?"

Her question made the couple look back at each other in slight confusion before Kirrie answered, "That's a good question. We don't actually know."

"I was thinking at least a week or two." Ryan replied.

"Well, however long you guys stay, I have a feeling we're gonna be having a LOT of fun." Serena added before leaning over to give Kirrie a deep, tongue filled kiss before doing the same to Ryan. "By the way, don't be surprised if you head out on your own and come back to find Kirrie and I fooling around. I love fucking guys, but I find fucking other girls to be much more fun." She said with a wink before they all fell asleep, Ryan being the last one to close his eyes as he thought to himself that he wouldn't be surprised at all considering Kirrie's nearly unending need for sex.

**ImMyOwnOC**

**11/30/13**

_**I'm My Own OC **_

_**2/6/2014**_


	15. Chapter 15 - New Faces in Orre

**New Faces in Orre**

"Kirrie, why the hell did I let you talk me into traveling to the Orre region? It's hotter than a Magmortar's ass out here." Ryan complained as he, Kirrie and Braviary flew over the Orre region. He had already taken off his vest and was getting extremely uncomfortable in his pants. "I'm really regretting not buying those shorts I liked at the Department Store in Driftveil City."

"I told you if you wanted them to buy them. We had plenty of money." Kirrie pointed out, resting contently while leaning against her boyfriend's back. She hadn't been wearing anything when they left the Sinnoh region, so the heat wasn't bothering her near as much as it was bothering Ryan.

"I was more concerned about supplies at the time." Ryan added. "You better start getting dressed. I'm gonna have Braviary land here."

Kirrie reluctantly pulled her cloths out of her bag and started getting dressed, putting on her top, skirt and shoes, not bothering with socks due to the heat. Once they landed, Ryan and Kirrie hopped off of Braviary's back before Ryan returned the eagle Pokemon to his ball to rest. "Okay Kirrie. Which way to the closest town? Oh wait, nevermind, you lost the map about half way here. So now we're stuck in the middle of fucking nowhere!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know the wind was gonna pick up enough to yank the map out of my hands?" Kirrie retorted, causing Ryan to scoff before looking around to see any sign of a nearby town. "Let's just start walking. We're bound to find a sign to somewhere and if we're really lucky we'll find an oasis, this heat is fucking killing me!"

"You and me both Kirrie." Ryan complained as they started walking.

**-some time later-**

"Admit it Kirrie, we're fucking lost." Ryan groaned as he continued to tug at the collar of his shirt. Kirrie had long removed her clothes again, leaving her in only her shoes to prevent the hot sand from burning her feet.

"I swear the village was this way!" She exclaimed as sweat poured down both their bodies.

"You said that an hour ago!" Ryan groaned, going into his bag for another bottle of water. "Shit. I'm almost out of water."

Kirrie went to look in her bag to check her water supply, only to find that she only had a few more water bottles, making her frown at the thought of them passing out from dehydration. "Now what're we gonna do?" Kirrie asked worriedly, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's arm, scared for the first time in the last few hours.

"I don't know Kirrie. We need to at least find some shade. This sun isn't good for us." Ryan said as he tried to keep Kirrie close. They then heard a low roaring noise from out in the distance, raising both their curiosity. "What the hell is that noise?"

"It sounds like some kind of an engine. And I think it's... getting closer?" Kirrie questioned as they saw someone on a motorcycle approaching quickly. Kirrie quickly moved behind Ryan to get her top and skirt on, only for the source of the roaring engine to drive past them and quickly stop.

"Kirrie...is that you? I could recognize that little ass of yours anywhere!" The man on the bike said as he pulled his goggles up from his eyes, causing Ryan to grit his teeth at his comment.

"Wes? Is that you?" Kirrie questioned, recognizing her friend.

"Long time no see. " Wes said.

"Yeah. Small world. Hey, can you give us a ride? We've been wandering around in the desert for Arceus knows how long."

"Of course. Hop in you two." Wes offered.

"Boy am I glad you showed up." Kirrie thanked as she and Ryan got into the side car of Wes' bike.

"You guys are lucky I happened to be around before you wound up having a heat stroke." Wes joked.

"Yeah. Lucky." Ryan answered. "I'm Ryan by the way."

"So you're the guy that Kirrie keeps telling us about."

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"Kirrie's been telling us about you whenever she calls us." Wes answered.

"When did that happen? She's always around me all day." Ryan wondered as Wes started driving away from where they were.

"Usually in the morning if I'm up before you are." Kirrie answered. "How's Rui been? It's been a while since we've talked."

"Who's Rui?" Ryan asked.

"Rui's my girlfriend. She's been very… energetic recently for some reason. You didn't give her any new ideas did you?" Wes asked as he looked at Kirrie as if she had done something wrong.

"Me, put ideas in Rui's head? I would never do such a thing." Kirrie replied in a jokingly innocent tone, which Ryan and Wes both knew was just an act. "I might have told her a few things that she should try." She added cutely.

"Anyway, where's the closest town from here Wes?" Ryan asked. The heat had been draining of any energy he might've had and he wanted to get out of it as soon as possible.

"Agate Village. It's really quiet out there. And part of the reason why Rui and I have a place out there. How about you guys stay with us for a little while?"

"That sounds great Wes. It'll help us save a little money." Kirrie added.

"Sounds good. Rui's wanted to see you for a while anyway. And she's wanted to meet Ryan too." Wes added as they entered Agate Village, making Kirrie feel stupid for not noticing it sooner since it only took them a short while to get there. Plus the lush grass made it hard to miss is the Orre regions endless desert. Like Wes had said, it was a very quiet part of Orre, and there was something about the village that made Ryan feel at home, the calm and quiet reminding him of his childhood in Accumula Town.

The quiet was short lived however when Kirrie saw Rui and they both started squealing in the same stereotypical giddy girl greeting that she did when they ran into Leaf for the first time in Viridian City.

"It's so good to see you again Kirrie." Rui said happily as she embraced the smaller girl while Kirrie did the same.

"I've missed you Rui." Kirrie said sweetly before pressing her lips to Rui's in a tongue filled kiss, Rui putting up no resistance, but instead kissing Kirrie back.

Having slept with Kirrie before, Wes wasn't as surprised to see Kirrie and Rui kissing as he was last time, but what _did _surprise him was Ryan being completely unfazed by the girl's actions. "It doesn't bug you that your girlfriend is kissing another girl?"

"I could ask you the same. But no, it doesn't. Besides, it's not the first time this has happened." Ryan answered. "Why aren't you surprised?"

"Believe it or not, Kirrie actually came by a while back and wound up talking me into a threeway with her and Rui. Must've been before she met you though." Wes guessed since Ryan didn't react at all the way Wes was expecting.

"Believe me Wes, Kirrie keeps surprising me, but I think I'm starting to get used to it." Ryan commented. He and Wes then saw Kirrie move a hand down to go under Rui's skirt, lifting it slightly and beginning to rub Rui's bare pussy, making her moan at Kirrie's touch.

"You feeling confident about what you just said now?" Wes asked.

"...not really." Ryan answered almost dumbly.

Rui continued to moan and began grinding her hips against Kirrie's fingers, practically begging for Kirrie to go that little bit further until she finally slipped two fingers into Rui's dripping pussy, making her gasp at the feeling of Kirrie's fingers entering her.

Ryan then cleared his throat, getting Kirrie and Rui's attention and snapping them out of there little act. Rui just blushed a bit while she fixed her skirt and watched Kirrie clean her fingers of Rui's juices.

"Why don't you and Kirrie let your Pokemon out to relax? I'm actually curious about your team Ryan. From what Kirrie's told us, you've got some pretty well trained Pokemon." Wes suggested.

"Sure, why not? They've been pretty fidgety anyway." Ryan said as he took each Poke Ball from his belt and released Serperior, Zoroark, Braviary, Milotic, Dewott and Haxorus. Kirrie did the same, releasing Emboar, Sceptile, Eevee, Krookodile, Croagunk and Manectric.

"Whoa. You guys have some great looking Pokemon." Rui complimented when she saw Ryan and Kirrie's teams.

"Thanks Rui." Ryan said as he saw Milotic and Dewott firing streams of water into the air above them, cooling them off along with the others. Ryan was actually glad that he brought the two Water-types with him, thinking that they'll be able to keep everyone cool, which he was definitely going to have to "reward" them for doing so much for their friends.

Emboar and Krookodile were the only ones who didn't seem to mind the heat, Emboar's natural body temperature being at least that of the Orre region's dry temps, and Krookodile feeling right at home in the heat that reminded her of the Desert Resort in Unova, minus all of the grass.

When Emboar saw how much Ryan was sweating due to the immense heat, and while Kirrie was distracted with talking to Rui, he thought maybe now would be a good time for him to have a little fun. While Kirrie wasn't looking, he casually walked over in Ryan's direction, pretending to mind his own business until he was only a few feet away from Ryan, turned his head and snorted a big cloud of black soot in Ryan's face, causing him to start coughing violently. "Damn it Emboar!"

Getting Kirrie's attention, she looked to see the black cloud surrounding her boyfriend's head, and before she could get Emboar's Poke Ball out, Haxorus hit Emboar over the head with an Aqua Tail, catching the Mega Fire Pig completely off guard. "_Leave him alone you jerk." _Haxorus said angrily as she tried to get rid of the cloud, using her tail to get a little breeze going around his head.

"Fucking asshole. Thanks Haxorus." Ryan said, petting the Dragon-Types head. She had always been protective of him, having a motherly instinct to keep him safe and make sure he lives a good life. And after meeting Kirrie before leaving Driftveil City, she thought he must've been doing something right.

Of course, she did feel a little jealousy when she met Kirrie. She had had a strange attraction to Ryan ever since she was a Fraxure and he found her while training on Victory Road.

Hearing all of the commotion and wondering what was going on, Wes' Tyranitar came out from around the house to investigate, only to see that there were two new trainers interacting with Wes and Rui, and a bunch of Pokemon that he didn't recognize.

"Whoa! Is that Tyranitar yours Wes?" Ryan asked. Tyranitar were by no means common in Unova, but there had been a few sightings in the region. Ryan however had never seen one up close, so seeing the real thing practically left him speechless.

"Yep. He's mine alright. He and I have been through quite a bit together." Wes said with a smile. Somehow he still hadn't gotten used to saying that Tyranitar was his, but he didn't mind too much. And neither did Tyranitar.

When Haxorus looked over and saw the 6 foot 7 inch Rock/Dark-Type, her first thought was, "_Wow, he looks tough."_

Emboar only grunted and said, "_We'll see about that." _He then started charging at Tyranitar, who nudged Wes away before Emboar reached him and threw a punch at the Armor Pokemon's gut, only to cry out in pain, clutching his fist as it throbbed. Tyranitar then picked Emboar up by his ears, making him yell even more.

"_See what happens when you underestimate a Pokemon?" _Tyranitar asked mockingly before tossing Emboar a short distance away.

Kirrie immediately ran over to Emboar to see if he was okay while Ryan just stood where he was and thought, _'Serves him right. Cocky bastard.'_

Emboar's eyes then flared in rage as he slammed his fists into the ground, startling Kirrie before again charging at Tyranitar like an angry Vigoroth. Tyranitar only sighed before hitting Emboar with a critical Thunder attack, frying the Fire-type in place and turning him completely black as if covered in his own soot.

Kirrie just rolled her eyes while Ryan fell onto his back, unable to contain his laughter at Emboar's failed attempts at even _attacking _Tyranitar.

The Armor Pokemon then pressed his foot to Emboar's head just enough to keep him pinned and said, "_Just give up. You can't win."_

Rui could only sigh at what she saw, not at all surprised. "This is just like last time. Hey, I have an idea. Ryan, why don't you and Haxorus battle Wes and Tyranitar?"

"That actually sounds like fun. Tyranitar hasn't had a good challenge in quite a while." Wes said while Tyranitar already started to feel overconfident about winning.

Ryan looked to Haxorus for a second, who gave a light nod. "Alright Wes, you're on."

"Great. Let's go behind the house though. I've got a battlefield in the backyard." Wes suggested as Ryan and Kirrie returned their Pokemon, with the exception of Haxorus of course, and followed Wes, Rui and Tyranitar into the backyard where, as Wes said, there was a battlefield that you would see in almost every Gym chalked into the ground.

Once Ryan and Wes took their places on either side of the field along with Haxorus and Tyranitar, Rui took her place as referee and began the battle.

"Alright Haxorus, use Outrage!" Ryan commanded first as Haxorus' body began to glow bright red before charging at Tyranitar, crashing into Tyranitar's chest, only to bounce right off of him, barely phasing him, surprising both Ryan and Haxorus.

"It's gonna take more than that to affect him. Now, Tyranitar, use Stone Edge!" Wes ordered. Tyranitar executed the attack within seconds, stomping on the ground, forcing a rock to emerge before pulling his fist back and slamming it into the rock, shattering it and sending multiple shards to fly toward and hit Haxorus and surprise her. Thankfully it wasn't a critical hit, nor was it too effective.

"You okay Haxorus?" Ryan asked, hoping that the hit wasn't too bad.

"_I'll live. I've been hit by worse remember?"_

"Just making sure you're okay. Alright then, use Focus Blast!" Ryan commanded. Haxorus quickly formed a ball of focused energy and fired it at Tyranitar, again hitting him square in the chest. The attack was extremely super effective, but Tyranitar still managed to stay standing. "Wha…. I don't believe it. That should've put him to his knees, if not knocked him right out." Ryan said to himself in disbelief. Even Haxorus was shocked to see the Dark/Rock-Type still standing.

"Tyranitar has been training against Fighting-Types for a while, so in a way, he's losing his weakness to Fighting-Type moves." Wes said almost cockily. "Tyranitar, use Crunch!" Wes commanded, urging Tyranitar to charge at Haxorus with his jaw open.

"Haxorus, use Grass Knot!"

Haxorus began to glow green at the command before summoning vines from the ground around Tyranitar's legs, causing him to trip and fall onto his face, causing Kirrie to start laughing.

"_Watch your step Tyranitar." _Haxorus said playfully before whacking him over the head with an Aqua Tail that Ryan had commanded as a follow-up attack.

Tyranitar quickly got back up to avoid a second Aqua Tail to the back of the head, knowing that he was almost at his limit, which surprised him. No one had ever pushed him this hard before in battle, and he was quite enjoying it.

Just as Wes was about to give his next command, he noticed something purple flipping in the wind on Tyranitar's tail. He then looked to Rui, who was now skirtless, seemingly unbothered by it. Everyone soon burst into laughter, not entirely sure why they thought it was so funny. After a minute of laughing and everyone calming down, Rui decided to take off her jacket and tube top, along with her boots and socks, leaving her completely naked to the warm Orre air. No one seemed at all bothered by it, except for Ryan, who was seeing Rui naked for the first time. Then Kirrie shortly did the same, pulling her top over her head and dropping her skirt before stepping out of it and her shoes, leaving her completely bare as well.

Ryan then noticed that both girls were legs shaking and noticed how their thighs glistened in the sunlight. He knew why Kirrie's legs were like that, but he didn't expect the same for Rui; both were getting aroused from watching the battle, and Ryan knew where this was going to lead after the battle was over.

"Alright Ryan, let's finish this." Wes stated as he looked at Ryan with a serious look on his face.

"Fine by me. Haxorus….

"Tyranitar….."

"FOCUS BLAST!"

"BLIZZARD!"

Both Pokemon unleashed their final, super effective attacks, Haxorus' Focus Blast cutting right through Tyranitar's Blizzard and hitting him in the face, while his Blizzard attack still hit Haxorus. Both tried to withstand the super effective attacks, but neither were able to as they both fainted, ending the match in a Draw.

All four trainers stood stunned. No one expected the match to take such a drastic turn.

"Wow. If this were an official match, you would've been really close to taking my title." Wes said as he returned Tyranitar to his Poke Ball.

"Title?" Ryan questioned as he returned Haxorus to her Poke Ball.

"Yeah. Kirrie didn't tell you? I'm the Champion of the Orre region."

"…..say WHAT?!"

"Oh. Did I forget to mention that to you?" Kirrie laughed nervously; sweat dropping and rubbing the back of her head. "My bad."

Ryan just simply walked over to Kirrie's side and whispered in her ear, "I'm punishing you for that later."

Hearing those words in her ear sent a shiver don't Kirrie's spine, arousing her further. "Can't wait." She said weakly. "Hey, are you okay?"

"No, not really. Damn it it's fucking hot here." Ryan complained, still tugging at his shirt and pants. "Hey Wes, do you have a pair of shorts I can borrow?"

"Actually, I've got a bunch of shorts that I've been planning to get rid of. Let's go see if there's anything in there that'll fit you." Wes replied.

"We'll just wait for you guys out here." Rui said as Ryan and Wes went into the house, Ryan sighing as he was hit in the face with cold air from the air conditioning in the house.

When they got to the bedroom, Wes pulled out the box with all of his old shorts and started pulling some out. "Alright, let's see what I've got in here…"

**-Meanwhile-**

"We'll just wait for you guys out here." Rui said as Ryan and Wes went into the house. She then sighed before saying, "If there's one thing I hate about Pokemon battles, it's getting so wet and horny just from watching."

"Are you kidding? That's the best part of watching a battle. Or even battling for that matter." Kirrie argued. "What's better is when whoever you're battling notices it. Some of mine and Ryan's sex life has been me getting wet just from watching him battle. And judging by how you look, it's the same thing for you when Wes battles."

"Well yeah. Seeing Wes battle gets me wet all the time. He always has that determined look on his face, and he never shows what he's thinking during a battle. That's what gets me going. What about you?" Rui asked. "What is it about Ryan that gets you going?"

"Well, he was always nervous and awkward around me when we first met. He still is sometimes. But when I see how confident he is in a battle, there's just something about seeing him give it his all that sets a fire in the pit of my stomach." Kirrie described before moving close to Rui and hugging her again. "I really missed you guys."

Rui returned the embrace and kissed Kirrie's head. "I missed you too."

Rui then pressed her lips to Kirrie's, slowly descending so that she was laying on top of Kirrie, steadily making out with her before moving to mount her face. "Lick my pussy."

"Gladly." Kirrie said as she buried her face into Rui's cunt, her tongue immediately going rampant on Rui folds, purring at her smell and taste.

"Oh fuck that feels good. Harder Kirrie, harder." Rui moaned as she began kneading her breasts while bucking against Kirrie's mouth. She then moved so that she and Kirrie were in a 69 and began eating out Kirrie's pussy, causing her to moan into Rui's soaked core, increasing their pleasure.

**-Back in the house-**

"Thanks Wes. I owe you big time for this." Ryan said, feeling much more comfortable now that he was in a pair of shorts. It took them about 10 minutes to find a few pairs of shorts that actually fit him and were comfortable, but he thought it was well worth it.

"Don't worry about it. I was gonna get rid of them anyway." Wes said as they walked back outside to find Kirrie and Rui on the ground eating each other out. "Hey, I've got an idea." Wes said with a grin before moving to whisper his plan into Ryan's ear so the girls wouldn't hear. Not that they were paying much attention to them anyway.

Once Wes finished explaining his idea, Ryan looked at him questioningly and said, "I don't know Wes. I'm not too sure about this."

Wes then punched him in the arm and said, "Dude, man up. And trust me, they're gonna love it."

Ryan sighed in defeat and agreed to Wes' plan as they started walking over to the girls, who still had yet to notice them. Once they reached them, they took their places, Ryan behind Rui and Wes behind Kirrie, tapping them on their shoulders to get their attention, causing them to cease their ministrations.

As the boys unzipped their pants, the girls immediately knew what was going on. Rui watched as Wes slowly pushed into Kirrie's tight pussy, making her let out a gasp of ecstasy. That's when she realized something. "Wait, where's Ry… oh fuck!" Rui yelped as she felt Ryan's cock slide into her with ease.

"Surprise." Ryan said as he began slowly thrusting into Rui's tight pussy while Kirrie licked at her clit and Ryan's dick, Rui doing the same to Kirrie and Wes.

Wes grit his teeth as Kirrie's tiny cunt clenched hard around his shaft. He had forgotten that she was this tight, making it difficult for him to even move inside her initially. across from him Ryan was feeling the same nearly losing it completely when Rui's tight cunt clenched tight around his shaft, taking hold of the girls hips, both men started to take deep slow thrusts into them as Rui and Kirrie went back to eating each other out, moaning with pleasure into each other's pussies.

"Damn you're still as tight as last time" Wes grunted as he buried his cock in Kirrie's tiny pussy, making the petite girl yelp and moan into Rui's cunt, in turn making the redhead tongue fuck her clit even faster. Sweat began to pour down the girls bodies, making them glisten in the strong sunlight as they both went through their first orgasm of what they were sure would be many.

Tilting Kirrie's hips, Wes raised one of her legs, pulling her cunt away from Rui's mouth so that the redhead could watch his cock pounding the tiny girl's tight little pussy. Loving the sight, Rui moved her hands from Kirrie's waist to her own tits, roughly squeezing them whilst clenching her cunt tighter around Ryan's cock, loving how he throbbed inside her, slowly squeezing the precum out of him.

"Can't last much longer." Ryan gasped as he felt his balls tighten almost painfully as Rui's impossibly tight cunt just kept clenching tighter around him. Barely feeling disappointed that Ryan had only lasted a few minutes, Rui started to shamelessly beg for his cum, reaching up to push Kirrie's head harder to her groin, determined to make sure that she could taste her boyfriend's cum as he flooded her cunt.

Despite Ryan's warning though, Wes was actually the first to cum, unable to hold out much longer in Kirrie's tight little pussy, arching his back as he blew his hot thick load straight into her womb, making her scream loudly against Ryan's cock and Rui's cunt. The sensation of the scream was enough to set Rui off into another powerful orgasm, which also set off Ryan's climax.

The guys barely got a moment's break after their strength draining releases as Rui and Kirrie moved them so that they were lying back against the ground before swinging their legs over them to hover over their still erect cocks with their backs facing them. Exchanging a deep tongue filled kiss, the girls slowly sank down on their partner's cocks, moaning deeply into each other's mouths. "Fuck it's so good, feels so good!" Kirrie keened as Wes's cock made her groin and stomach bulge out slightly.

Balancing themselves with their hands at either side of the guys each, Rui and Kirrie started to ride them with everything they had.

Unable to resist, Kirrie leaned over, taking one of Rui's rosy nipples between her teeth and started to suckle hard on it. Keening in pleasure from the sting of Kirrie's teeth, Rui placed a hand on the petite girls head keeping her in place as she bounced harder on Ryan's cock. "Good girl. Just like that." The redhead panted, using her free hand to rub her clit as she orgasmed hard again on Ryan's cock, squeezing him extremely hard.

Sweat beaded down Ryan's furrowed brow as he fought the urge to cum again so soon. Rui's cunt was so tight that he was surprised she could even move along his dick, and the way her big bubble ass bounced was positively hypnotic.

Clutching Kirrie's tiny waist, Wes started to match her pace, thrusting up into her as she ground down, making the friction between them almost unbearable. This in turn made Kirrie bite down on Rui's nipple, making the redhead orgasm hard from the pleasurable pain of it.

"Shit. Gonna cum again." Wes growled as his balls tightened almost painfully, and in response Kirrie, squeezed her cunt even tighter around his cock in an almost torturous manner, so tight that it would be impossible not to cum but almost too tight to even cum.

Ryan was having the same "issue" with Rui, feeling like he wasn't gonna be able to last much longer until another few minutes passed before he came hard inside Rui again just before Wes came inside Kirrie.

Taking a moment to enjoy the hot feeling of cum filling their wombs, both Rui and Kirrie slowly slid off of their partners cocks, moving onto their hands and knees between the guy's legs. They then looked at each other before Rui said, "How about we switch back to our own boyfriends and see who can get them to cum first. But I think we both already know that I give better head than you."

"Oh you are so on." Kirrie said in mock anger as she and Rui switched spots before they had Wes count back from three to have them start their little competition. Even though both Wes and Ryan found it awkward and childish, those thoughts quickly disappeared as the girls quickly went to work bobbing their heads against the guy's cocks.

Groaning at the feeling of Rui's throat around his shaft, Wes reached down to take a tight hold of the redheads pigtails, using them as makeshift handlebars as her mouth traveled along his cock. Reluctantly pulling away, Rui swatted Wes' hands from her hair, playfully scolding him for trying to help her, even though she knew it was a habit of his before continuing to suck him off. As Rui bobbed her head even faster along Wes's dick, Kirrie upped her game cupping Ryan's balls, caressing them softly while moaning around his cock as she felt the cum churning inside.

Pressing her tongue to the underside of Wes's cock, Rui started to gyrate her head making sure that his cock head rubbed against every inch of the inside of her mouth, making him groan even louder and before long he was blowing his second load deep down Rui's throat. As the older man emptied himself into his girlfriend's mouth, Ryan found himself rapidly reaching his climax, arching his back as his cock erupted, filling Kirrie's mouth with his thick load.

Pulling away from their partners the girls hungrily swallowed their cum before exchanging a heated tongue filled kiss that lasted well over a minute before they parted with strings of drool connecting their tongues "Wes blew his load first, told you I give better head" Rui teased leaning forward to lick a strand of Ryan's cum from Kirrie's lips making the smaller girl giggle.

"Yeah right. That just proves that your boyfriend is a quick shot." The petite girl retorted sticking her tongue out cheekily at Wes as the ex-Snagger made an offended noise at her comment. Stroking their boyfriends to keep them erect, the girls then continued to lick each other's faces clean of left over cum before Kirrie suddenly stopped, getting a perverted idea. Telling the others to wait for a moment, she quickly ran into the house, returning a couple of minutes later holding a small container that Ryan recognized immediately.

"I can't believe we still have some of those left. I thought you made me go through the entire batch last month." He commented as she popped the last two red pills out of the container, handing one to him and Wes.

"What is this?" Wes asked as he examined the pill in his hand.

"Just try it, it's not poisonous " Kirrie responded as Ryan swallowed his pill, watching as the younger man took the pill without a second though Wes shrugged deciding to just go for it as it obviously wasn't going to kill him. As the guys took the pills, Kirrie licked her lips in excitement whilst Rui watched with curiosity as the drug took effect. Before the girls very eyes, both Ryan's and Wes's cocks swelled to almost inhuman length and thickness, bringing Wes's nine inch cock to a jaw dropping sixteen inches with Ryan close behind at fifteen inches and both of them ending up nearly as thick as Rui's forearm.

"Ho…ly…shit!" Rui gasped as she found herself literally drooling at Wes's now monster cock. "Where did you get those pills!?"

"Fennel makes them. You can get them ordered from her lab in Striaton City. I've just run out so I'll order two more batches and give you one." Kirrie explained as she wrapped both her hands around Ryan's huge shaft, pumping him quickly and loving how she could practically feel the blood rushing through the veins underneath his heated skin. "How do you feel about giving your ass a workout on this thick pole? I know that big booty can take it and I want to see if my little ass can take Wes's monster." The petite girl purred to which the redhead immediately agreed, wanting nothing more than to feel one of the huge cocks inside of her.

As they stood up Kirrie, whispered in Rui's ear making the older girl smile dirtily before they both made their way into the pool, letting the guys watch as they submerged and resurfaced to make their skin glisten in the sun. They then sauntered their way to the edge of the shallow end hoisting themselves up to bend over the edge, holding their asses in the air as invitation as they looked back over their shoulders at their boyfriends. Neither Ryan nor Wes needed a second invitation, heading into the pool towards their selected partner. Whilst Ryan was slightly worried about Kirrie taking Wes's new size, he told himself that she was a tough girl and if she ever felt any discomfort she'd stop the entire thing. As they got into position, the girls practically orgasmed at the feeling when their large cock heads pressed against their tightest holes. Clutching hands, Rui and Kirrie braced themselves before giving Ryan and Wes the signal to thrust in.

The scream the girls let out as their asses were simultaneously stuffed with cock was borderline ear drum splitting and for a few moments they felt like they were going to pass out, squeezing each other's hands so hard it felt like they were breaking their fingers. As the girls struggled to contain the pleasure from being stretched near beyond their limit, the guys were near overwhelmed with their own pleasure. Ryan had thought Kirrie's ass to be perfect despite the fact that it had very little cushion to it, but Rui's ass was cushioned to the point that it felt like he was fucking clouds for lack of a better analogy.

Groaning as Kirrie's ass clenched tight around his monster cock, Wes almost doubled over, breathing hot in her ear as he forced the eleventh inch of his dick into her hole. "Fuck, I had forgotten how tight this ass is." He growled against the skin of her neck, making the petite girl gasp and orgasm hard, shaking underneath him. "You always were easy to get off".

"Shut up and shove the rest in." Kirrie panted back, grabbing Wes's hand and biting down on his sand roughened fingers as she watched Ryan slowly push the rest of his huge cock into Rui's big ass. The look of sheer ecstasy on the redheads face was enough to ignite a jealous fire in her, prompting her to bite Wes's fingers harder as she looked back at him with sheer lust in her eyes. "Every…last…inch."

Not wanting to risk Kirrie's anger, Wes took hold of her shoulders, pinning her to the ground as he grit his teeth and thrust forward extremely hard, slamming the last five inches of his cock into Kirrie's ass. Kirrie's mouth fell open with a silent scream as she felt the rest of Wes's cock enter her ass, her limbs freezing mid spasm as her stomach bulged and her eyes rolled back in her head. It felt like fire and ice rushing through her veins at the same time, making her orgasm not once, not twice, but three times in a row, leaving her borderline unconscious before Wes even started to thrust into her.

As Wes started to thrust deep into Kirrie's insides, Ryan reached around to grip Rui's tits hard as her ass completely swallowed his cock. Her big ass cheeks rippled and bounced as she shook her hips, making her ass bounce against Ryan's groin in time with his thrusts. Her tits felt perfect in his hands, so firm but extremely squeezable feeling like tough but soft putty in his grasp as her moans and pants of sheer pleasure sounded like music to his ears. Her ass squeezed him tighter than a vice with every thrust in, forcing him to practically drag his dick back out of her, making it grind inside her tight hole, amplifying both of their pleasure to the point that Rui orgasmed every minute or so.

The minutes quickly turned to an hour as the guys continued to pound into the girls asses, making them orgasm to the point that the water around them became so full of their juices it was difficult to tell if it was water or their release. Sweat poured down Ryan's and Wes's backs as they felt their climaxes rapidly approaching, their precum filling the girls insides, making them moan and keen louder, having become completely boneless from their constant orgasms. Ryan was the first to finish this time, letting out a choked groan as he blew his load deep into Rui's ass, making the redhead sigh with fulfillment mere moments before Wes reached his limit, flooding Kirrie's inside with a loud growl of pleasure.

As the four of them caught their breath and after the guys pulled out of the girls asses, they noticed that Wes and Ryan were still huge and hard, surprising both Wes and Rui, but not Ryan and Kirrie since they used the pills regularly. After suggesting getting out of the pool so it could be cleaned, Rui suggested that they all go shower while trying to get their strength back before going for another round, but not before she and Wes told Ryan and Kirrie they could stay with them as long as they want, the Orre couple happy to see their old friend and able to meet her new boyfriend, knowing that there would be plenty of fun while they visited.

**Okay, Fan and I wanted this up a LONG time ago, and we both feel this is long overdue.**

**I wanted to post this last night or New Years Eve but I just didn't have the focus to edit and finish it :\**

**But its done now and its up.**

**We'll try to get the next few up and hopefully be updating this a lot more often. I hope.**

**ImMyOwnOC**

**1/2/14**

**My first update of 2014**

_**I'm My Own OC**_

_**2/6/2014**_


	16. Chapter 16 - Flexible

**Flexible**

**Part 16 of my Pokemon collaboration fic with FanfictionFan360 (1)**

Ryan groaned as his eyes burned from the invading light coming in through the window, making him pull the bed covers over his head in an attempt to escape from it. He had never known that staying a night at Wes's and Rui's would be so rough, even when the sun went down the heat barely went below seventy degrees, and when the sun rose again it was so strong that even black out curtains weren't enough to keep the light out.

Rolling onto his side, Ryan instinctively reached out to pull Kirrie to him only to find the bed empty next to him and when he pulled the covers off he found himself alone in the bed. "She must have gotten up already." He sighed as he reluctantly got up himself, pulling his pants on before leaving the bedroom. After a quick bathroom break to wash off the layer of sweat that had coated him during the night, he headed downstairs to which he started to hear calming music coming from the living room. "Chill out music this early?" He commented as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Strange thing for a morning. Wait, is it still morning? I didn't check a clock so Wes might be trying to have a nap or something." He pondered before entering the living room and freezing on the spot.

Rui and Kirrie were doing yoga.

Naked yoga.

Stood frozen with surprise in the doorway, Ryan watched as Kirrie balanced herself on her hands in a perfect handstand and then stretched her legs out at opposite sides to do the splits mid-air. "That's good. Stretch your legs a little more." Rui instructed carefully taking hold of Kirrie's legs to help her, making her tiny slit even more visible. "You're too tense, you need to relax more."

"If I relax anymore I'll fall and break my neck." Kirrie retorted as Rui let go of her legs when she completed the splits in the air. Happy with Kirrie's now stable stance, Rui stood back to leave the smaller girl be and moving into her own position kneeling down and bending back to the point that her head touched the back of her thighs causing her large firm tits to push out as far as they could.

As Ryan continued to stare, he failed to notice Wes walk up to him with a steaming mug of coffee in his hand, leaning against the doorframe next to him. "Enjoying the view?" The older man asked casually, taking a sip of his coffee as Ryan nearly jumped a foot in the air. "It's a good thing you're with one of them otherwise you'd be hearing sirens right now." He smirked admiring how Rui effortlessly stretched her leg up until her knee was at the same level as her head. "I take it from your face that Kirrie has never done this before?"

"Not around me no." Ryan responded tilting his head slightly as Kirrie then crossed her legs in the air, lifting one arm to balance herself on one hand. "I knew she was limber but this is something else."

As she relaxed her leg and stretched her other one to her side Rui noticed the guys watching from the doorway smirking at the sight of them. "Looks like we have an audience." She tittered, prompting Kirrie to stand on both hands again using them to turn around and face the guys.

"Morning babe. You're not one to sleep in so late." Kirrie tittered as she deftly hopped back onto her feet.

"I didn't know you could do yoga." Ryan commented as Kirrie sauntered up to him giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You sure? I could have sworn I've done it in front of you before."

"No you're thinking about masturbating. Though you have masturbated in some pretty weird positions before."

"Don't be a smart ass." Kirrie scolded him before noticing the bulge in his boxers, making her smile dirtily. "I can see you enjoyed watching us. Wes too by the looks of it." She added as she and Rui noticed the tenting in the older man's boxers too. "Why don't you both sit down and relax whilst we show you just how limber we can be?" She purred, taking Ryan's hand and leading him to the couch whilst Rui beckoned Wes forward to join them.

Finishing his coffee, Wes placed the mug to a side before moving forward to take his place on the couch next to Ryan. "Pants off guys. This isn't something you can enjoy without your cocks out." Rui added, lustfully licking her lips making the two guys glance at each other nervously. They had seen each other naked the day before but they hadn't gotten completely comfortable with it overnight.

With extra goading from the girls, Wes and Ryan eventually relented, pulling down their boxers to let their erections spring free. "Much better." Rui purred as her eyes glistened at the sight of their thick cocks. "So how are we doing this? Swapping partners or sticking to our own?"

"Let's just stick to our own this time. I think Ryan's still a little jealous that Wes made me unable to walk yesterday." Kirrie tittered sticking her tongue out as Ryan scowled at her. Reclining back on the couch, the guys got comfortable as the girls get into their positions, Kirrie sliding one foot up Ryan's body until she was doing the splits taking hold of his cock and slowly lowering herself down on it, never breaking eye contact with him until she had taken his dick balls deep into her. Gritting his teeth, Ryan took hold of her slender waist, helping guide her pace as she started to slowly move herself along his length using only the strength of her thighs alone.

As Kirrie slowly rode her boyfriend. Rui turned around slowly running her hands down her sides to her round ass giving her ass a heavy spank making it shake for Wes to enjoy. Looking back at him with heated lust in her eyes, Rui then literally bent over backwards balancing herself with her hands on Wes's thighs as she craned her head back and took his thick cock into her mouth. Groaning as Rui's tongue immediately went to work on his shaft, Wes took hold of her breasts, squeezing them hard as Rui kept herself balanced on her toes, her back arched in a way that would have been extremely painful for anyone less limber than her.

Squeezing tighter around Ryan's cock, Kirrie picked up her pace moving her leg down to straddle her boyfriend's lap 'properly'. She then leaned back as far as she could, moaning as Ryan's cock pressed against the inside of her groin making her lower abdomen bulge as her head reached the floor. As Kirrie looked up at him licking her lips, Ryan quickly caught onto what she wanted, carefully standing up holding Kirrie's hips to support her. They had only done it in the jackhammer position a couple of times before so Ryan wasn't completely confident in it, but when Kirrie squeezed her cunt tight around his dick and wrapped her legs around his waist the small thoughts of doubt left Ryan's mind, compelling him to grip her waist harder as he started to thrust down.

Starting to gag on Wes's cock, Rui gripped his thighs harder before flipping herself off of her feet landing in a sitting sixty nine position prompting Wes to grab her hips as her mouth sank even further onto his cock. Moaning louder around her boyfriend's cock, Rui sucked him harder, moving her hands to the couch as she felt Wes's hand on the back of her head starting to move it along his length, only heightening her arousal. As he pumped Rui's head along his cock, Wes started to return the favor burying his tongue in her tight cunt making her hum with pleasure around his shaft, stimulating him even more.

"Fuck Ryan harder!" Kirrie keened as Ryan pounded down into her welcoming cunt, her toes curling and uncurling in the air as she balanced herself on her shoulders, her breasts bouncing to the point that they nearly reached her face as she craned her head to watch her groin bulge with every thrust. "Use my fucking cunt harder!"

Ryan grunted as Kirrie's pussy clenched even tighter around his cock as she started to orgasm. One of the main reasons he didn't try to get Kirrie to do jackhammer more often was because in this position he reached all the way inside of her, meaning that he never lasted as long as he wanted to. Gritting his teeth, he arched his back forcing the entirety of his cock into Kirrie's clenching cunt, cumming hard inside her and making his girlfriend cry out with pleasure, orgasming hard around Ryan's dick, in turn making him cum harder filling her to the very brim with his seed. when he was finished and pulled out, his seed began to leak out of Kirrie's abused pussy, running 'down' her body onto her tits making her moan at the sight and feeling of it.

As Ryan recovered from his release, Wes found his flooding Rui's mouth with his thick seed, making the redhead moan at the rich flavor of it. The mix of Wes' rough tongue and the taste of his cum soon bringing her to orgasm too as she eagerly swallowed his load. Climbing off of Wes, Rui spun around to sit on his lap grinding her huge ass against his still hard cock looking back at her lover with lust glazed eyes before stretching both of her legs up and bending them behind her head making both of her holes completely open for Wes's cock. Groaning as his wet cock slid between Rui's bubble ass cheeks, Wes took hold of her waist, lifting her up and sinking her down on his shaft, burying every inch of it in her tight ass, making her gasp and moan with utter bliss.

As Wes started to bounce Rui on his cock like a fuck toy, Ryan got settled into the new position Kirrie picked, holding onto her waist as she did a 'standing splits' resting one of her legs against the front of his body whilst she balanced on the other, placing her hands on the wall behind her to support herself as she pushed herself onto her boyfriend's cock, never breaking eye contact with him. As his cock filled her tight hole, Kirrie's head rolled back with a high pitched keen starting to shake as her groin and lower abdomen bulged around Ryan's size.

Digging her nails into the wall, Kirrie slowly composed herself and started to rock against Ryan's waist, gently pumping herself along his cock, gradually building up speed as he aided her. Biting her lip, Kirrie watched in lustful awe as her cunt stretched to its limit around her lover's girth, loving how her stomach bulged out every time she pushed herself down on his dick. "Arceus it feels so good. I love you." she moaned moving her hand to cup the back of Ryan's head, leaning forward to kiss him deeply as their pace got steadily faster and more frantic.

"Oh fuck Wes harder!" Rui screamed as Wes pounded up into her ass, bouncing her hard on his lap, her breasts bouncing wildly with her as orgasm after orgasm washed through her veins. Letting her legs fall from behind her head, Rui placed her hands on Wes's thighs, using them to support herself as she ground her ass down on his thrusting cock, letting her tongue hang out as she watched her stomach bulge out with every thrust. Wes then moved his hands to take hold of each of Rui's legs, lifting them up so that she was balancing solely on her hands as her hips continued to pump and gyrate in time with his thrusts.

Neither of the couples lasted much longer with their new positions, filling the room with their sounds of ecstasy as Wes and Ryan reached their climaxes flooding their girlfriends with their thick seed. After a couple of hours and the girl's wombs and asses completely full of cum, Rui and Kirrie then slid down to their knees back to back, clasping their hands together as they looked up at their lovers open mouthed, begging for another load which Wes and Ryan happily gave them, standing in front of them stroking themselves until they shot their final load straight into their lovers eager mouths.

As the guys fell back on the couch exhausted, Kirrie and Rui proceeded to kiss each other heavily before looking back at their boyfriends and saying that they were nowhere near done showing off just how flexible they can be and that they would enjoy every second of the girl's show.

**I'm My Own OC**

**3/10/2014**


End file.
